All Those Precious Seconds
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: Is it possible to die from a broken heart? A single apology uncovers a hidden love between two brothers, one that comes with so many obstacles. Disapproval, disloyalty, and distance keeps them apart, and time proves to be their greatest foe. [ItaSasu]
1. Introduction: Itachi

**All Those Precious Seconds**

**Part I: Itachi **

**A/N: This is all OOC Itachi's POV**

In my mind, I always thought that everyone hated me…everyone was jealous…everyone asked so much of me…I hated them! It was so annoying to have everyone bearing down on me. It was so overwhelming to have every person in the clan and half the village expecting so much from one man…that man being _me. _The only time I ever got any peace was when I spent time with my little brother, Sasuke. Sasuke never asked so much from me. All he ever asked is if I could help him train, or help with math homework because he couldn't understand it.

The only thing I ever really loved was Sasuke…in the sibling to sibling kind of way. He was always eager to learn more and get stronger. He never really got jealous of me but I think I motivated him in doing well in school. Sometimes, at night, Sasuke had a nightmare and asked if he could sleep with me before he went to our parents. He didn't know any better and I hated to disappoint him. It was weird having to sleep with your brother but the mornings afterwards, both of us were always rested better. Those precious moments may have been the only reasons I left Sasuke alive.

Don't ask me why I killed the clan because by now I just don't know why. It was a messed up, confusing night. There was something inside me that night that forced me to act the way I did. The story's not about that unfortunate mistake anyway. After what happened, I went to the Akatsuki and Sasuke ran away. I didn't see him again for almost eight years. I'd prefer to ignore all of my years in that organization. What I want to focus on, is the day I left.

Part of the reason I joined the Akatsuki was to gain some money. The other was, yes, to use my abilities for a powerful cause. As my years in the Akatsuki went on, I longed to see my little brother more and more. I wondered every night if he was still alive, where he was, what he looked like. I missed him…and after eight years, I couldn't handle it, so I left the Akatsuki in search of him. The first place I visited was our old home. I doubted he had stayed there but I checked anyway. I thought I could still see all the blood spilled against the walls and ground. Everything was torn apart and some of my old weapons, rusted over time were still where I had used them against my clan. Ignoring everything as best I could, I entered my old home. I searched each room but he was nowhere. When I stepped into his room I couldn't leave. I almost saw his small eight-year-old body sleeping soundly in bed.

I couldn't go to the academy. All the Chuunin would recognize me so I asked around. Almost everyone knew who Sasuke was; he was awfully famous—but no one knew where he lived. I searched through hotels, apartment buildings, general stores, even the Leaf Village police while using a disguise jutsu. No one knew where he was. I was starting to doubt if he was still alive.

Losing hope, time, and energy, I stopped by Ichiraku Ramen just to catch my breath. I wasn't the only one there. There was a blonde-haired boy at about the age of sixteen, scarfing down bowl after bowl of ramen.

"What can I get you today?" the young girl behind the counter asked me.

"Something cheap," I replied, to depressed to say anything.

Watching the kid next to me almost made me lose my appetite. I was the most depressed I'd ever been. What if Sasuke _was_ dead? What if it was too late?

"There you go! One plain ramen, cheapest we got."

I would've thanked her but I couldn't talk.

"What's _your _problem?" the blonde-haired kid asked me.

"Nothing you'd understand," I replied, getting even more depressed every second I sat there.

"Geez. You're exactly like Sasuke."

At the sound of his name, I brightened and hoped for the best.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he is now…would you?"

"Of course I do."

"Really!? Where!?" I yelled standing up, my chair flying back.

The chef, the waitress, and the blonde stared at me.

"Well!? Where is he!?"

"Uhhh…he lives at 'the Lark' apartment building on 42nd Avenue. Apartment 332. He's there or out at the training field."

Without a moment's hesitation, I rushed out of the small ramen shop in search of my little brother once more.

It wasn't hard to find "the Lark" apartment building that the blonde spoke of. It was an old run down building in a darker section of the village. It looked to dangerous for someone like Sasuke or…the Sasuke I remembered. I cautiously walked into the dark, small, cramped apartment building. I walked up a few fleets of stairs to the third floor and ran down the hall of doors in search of apartment 332. The numbers on the doors were faded and hard to read. I thought I saw a 328. Squinting, the next door said 329…330…331…! I stopped at 332, my heart pounding.

What if he didn't give me a chance? What if things never went back to the way they were? I took a breath and knocked on the door. There was a groan from behind the door and some frustrated, mumbled words before I heard footsteps coming towards the door. What was I going to say? "Sasuke I quit the Akatsuki so I could be your big brother again?" That was really stupid.

_Oh man. This'll never work! What can I do?_

Before I could think of anything to say, the door opened and a seventeen-year-old version of my otouto, stood in the doorway. There was a long, awkward pause and all I could do was stare. He glared back at me. He was angry. And he had good reason to be. But I didn't want him to be. His eyes were different. They weren't the eyes I had cherished to see every day when he came home. These eyes were cold and full of hate. He had listened to what I'd told him…to "foster his hatred in order to kill me."

He started to slam the door in my face but I couldn't let him go yet.

"Wait!" I said, putting my foot in the door. "I need to talk to you!"  
"There's nothing to talk about, stay away from me!"

"Please, Sasuke! Give me a chance!"

"I hate you!"

I managed to open the door and step into the apartment. Sasuke kept backing away from me. It hurt me to see him so upset. I didn't want him to get scared or more frantic than he already was but I needed to close the door; I didn't want him to run away from me. He was looking for a weapon I could tell.

"Calm down Otouto—"

"Shut up! Never call me that!"  
"_Please _Sasuke! Just five minutes…"

"No! Go away!"

Depression. All I could feel was a deep sadness inside me. All of that searching and then finally getting an answer, but having _this _happen was heartbreaking. I only wanted a chance…_one single _chance to just tell him what I was thinking. I wanted him to be happy so I was thinking about leaving, but…before I knew what I was doing, I had rushed over and embraced him. I couldn't help it. I'd missed him so much and he was the only family I had left on the Earth.

He was struggling to get away but I couldn't let him go. And that's when I confessed.

"Sasuke, I want things to go back to normal! I want to be your big brother again! I want us to be a family again and I want us to love each other like we used too!"

He had stopped struggling now and he was trembling. I wanted to calm him down. He needed to hear more to believe me, but I didn't know what else I could say.

"I still remember…All those times you had nightmares and came and slept with me, or when thunderstorms scared you in the middle of the night. You never went to mom and dad's room. You never asked so much of me like everyone else. You never expected anything but brotherly love from me."

He was calming down a little. I needed to say more. I rubbed his back a little, trying to make him trust me again.

"Everyone expected me to be the best and everyone expected me to be perfect. You never did. You were my best friend. All those times you needed help with homework or training and you asked me to help, I was always so relieved to get away from everyone else. You were so easy to talk too."

I felt something warm and wet trickling down my neck. Reluctantly, I pulled away a little so I could see his face. As I had thought, he was crying. I felt like crying too, but just like when we were kids I tried to stay calm and sooth him.

"I know it s sudden and confusing but it's the truth," I whispered wiping away a few tears on his face.

He looked up at me, the cold and hate melting away from his eye.

"I want to be your big brother again," I repeated. "I want things to go back to the way they were when we were kids. You want it too…don't you?"

There was a small saddened glimmer in his onyx eyes that gave away his real thoughts

"You killed them," he choked.

I didn't know how to explain that. I could barely explain it to myself. How could I tell him it was an accident? He was smarter now. I wouldn't be able to say something without him seeing the truth like when we were younger.

"I didn't kill them as a test."

"Then why—"

I touched his lips to keep him quiet and hear me out.

"Something was wrong with me that night. There was something inside me that caused it. I don't know if it was a drug or a demon, but I know I didn't want too. I know how much they meant to you."

"Then why—" he said again.

"I just told you!"

"You're such a jerk! You expect me to believe that!?"

"Yes!"

There was another pause as he stared back into my eyes. Relief was drizzling over me when I saw that the hate and cold had disappeared. He was still disbelieving though and scared.

"It was a mistake; a mistake I can't fix. But I can makeup for it by protecting you like a big brother should."

"I can take car of myself! I've done fine so far on my own!"

"I know. And I'm glad that you did. But now I have to make up for neglecting my duties."

"I'm not some helpless little twerp anymore Itachi. I don't need anyone!"

He tried to pull away but I couldn't let go until he let me go back to being his nii-san.

"Well, if you can take care of yourself, then can I at least take some bills off your hands, Part of the reason I went to the Akatsuki was to get some money. Now that I have some, I can help."

He looked away from me. I didn't think he would be so hard to convince. I sighed and asked, "What can I do to make you happy?"

"Make it not true," he cried.

I wanted to make it not true too, but no matter what I told myself, I could never convince myself that if never happened. I scratched his spikey hair like I used to when I comforted him. A touch to his hair always seemed to make him feel better. I always enjoyed petting his head. Though his hair was spikey, certain areas of his hair were soft to the touch. He refused to look back at me but I could tell he enjoyed the familiar way I rubbed his hair.

"Please, Sasuke. I'll be a better person. Honest. I just need you to trust me again."

He leaned forward a bit and layed against my chest. Was it working? I couldn't tell. I rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Shhhhh…" I cooned. "It'll be okay," I whispered in his hair.

I felt him toying with the collar of my cloak. He was about to say something he was nervous about saying. He used to twirl his bangs before he asked me to help with homework.

"Umm…you quit the Akatsuki?"

"I did…and it wasn't easy."

"Um, does that mean…you have no place to live?"

I smiled.

"Nope."

"Um, would you like to…stay here?"

I couldn't help but rub my head against his in relief.

"I'd like that."

So after that, we went back to being brothers. His team was kind of shocked. Turns out that blonde-haired kid from Ichiraku was on Sasuke's team. I liked his sensei. He was funny, kind of perverted, responsible ( though he was constantly late), and brave. The girl of the team was okay I guess.

I should have changed my ways a long time ago. Restarting my life with Sasuke was definitely one of my better ideas. Being with him is just like being in heaven for me.

A/N: There will be a part two in sasuke's pov once I finish writing it. Hope it wasn't too boring or anything.


	2. Introduction: Sasuke

**Part II: Sasuke**

**A/N: Sasuke's POV**

Life for me was always based off my dreams. I had some sort of dream every night in my life. I always followed what happened in them each day. When I was younger, before I lost my clan, I had pleasant dreams. Almost every day afterwards was a good day. I had nightmares sometimes. Most of them mimicked the future. I knew I should have said something when Nii-san denied murdering Shisui. I saw the truth in a nightmare the previous night. If I had told someone, maybe my clan would still be here. But, also, if I said something—I wouldn't be where I am today. I had a nightmare the night before my clan died and refused to believe it would happen…I should have known better.

After my clan was murdered all I had every night was a nightmare…reliving the event. I never saw the future again. But then, eight years after the massacre, something happened that I wish I could have foreseen…Itachi came back.

It was a normal, sunny day in the Leaf Village. Kakashi had given us the day off and I was laying in my apartment, bored. It was such a beautiful day and I wanted to go outside but why bother if I had no one to spend time with. It was then that I realized I was lonely. I started playing with my headband. Maybe I could ask Sakura; I _did _have a little crush on her. I sighed. It wouldn't feel right.

I rolled onto my side and placed the headband on my bedside table. While I thought about how lonely I was, there came a knock on the door. I groaned when I sat up, the blood rushing to my head.

"Go away," I mumbled dragging myself to answer the door.

( I know I just said I was lonely and wanted someone but its out of habit that I say "go away" ever time someone knocks.)

Dizzily, I unlocked the door and opened it. All thoughts o f being nice and pleasant to my company swirled away into that confusing, emotional twister I always get when I hear a name or see a picture. I didn't want to see him. I wouldn't be able to handle all of these feelings exploding inside of me. I tried slamming the door in his face but it got stuck. If I'd looked down Maybe I'd have seen his foot in the door. All I could look at was his face.

Was it the face of a demon or the face of my Aniki?

"I need to talk to you!" I heard him say.

"There's nothing to talk about! Stay away from me!"

He said something else but I didn't here. I just screamed the first emotion I felt.

"I hate you!"

There was no point in holding the door or trying to close it. So, I quickly jumped back searching for a weapon. I heard his footsteps and the click of a locking door. I started to panic and the corners of my vision went dark. I heard him call me "otouto."

_**Hate.**_

"Shut up! Never call me that again!"

He said something else.

"No! Go away!"

I was losing myself in the sock of him actually being in my apartment. Before I could get my hands on a weapon I felt his arms locked tightly around me. I immediately felt more relaxed but I didn't want to be…did I? No! I didn't! Then, what was this feeling? I wriggled around, trying to escape but his strength hadn't changed and his embrace was inescapable. I heard him saying something. Fragments of his sentences entered my brain.

"…go back to normal," "…be your big brother…", "…be a family…", "…love each other…"

The words hit me hard in the chest. Back to normal? Family? Love? Had he changed? I wish I had heard everything he said. I calmed down a little but I was still nervous. I shoke uncontrollably.

_No! Don't be a pathetic weakling Sasuke! You've never acted like this before! This is the only chance you'll get._

All the strength was gone now. I couldn't get away from him. I wanted to believe what he said was true but I was still so reluctant to give him my trust. Was he saying something? Could I hear again? Yes! He was speaking. He reminded me of the nights I slept with him when I had nightmares or during thunderstorms. He said I never asked a lot of him or expected anything but brotherly love. That was true. I felt hi hand stroking my back like he used to when we were kids. I relaxed a little and closed my eyes. For a moment, I was a 6-year-old again and I was in my old bedroom with my aniki.

_Could I have an aniki again? I s he telling the truth?_

"Everyone expected me to be the best," Itachi said. "Everyone expected me to be perfect. You never did. You were my best friend."

My eyes widened at his last statement and I didn't hear the rest of his words.

_**Best friend?**_

I never knew he had felt this way. Why hadn't he told me? Why had he told me to hat e him if he felt this way? The last thing I wanted to do was cry at a time like this but I couldn't help it. They were tears of joy but also of confusion and sadness. I had been so lonely for so long thinking everyone hated me and now my only family confesses all this? He pulled away and looked at me. Then I felt his fingers on my cheeks, attempting to wipe away my tears.

"I know its sudden and confusing but it's the truth," I heard him whisper.

I was afraid to look up at him. I was afraid I'd see him lieing but I looked anyway. It wasn't what I thought. It was the familiar face of my aniki.

"I want to be your big brother again. I want things to go back to the way they were when we were kids. You want it too…don't' you."

That hit me hard in the heart. I did want it …more than anything. But, he put me through hell. He hated me. My words caught in my throat at first so I had trouble speaking.

"You…killed them."

He was quiet for a moment. I stared into his eyes. He was struggling with a believable explanation. He was going to lie to me. Then, I found that I didn't care. IF he wasn't sure how to tell me the truth then that was okay. If we could be brothers again…

"I didn't kill them as a test," he said.

"Then why—"

His fingers were on my lips now. I blushed a little. He started explaining about that night. He said he wasn't himself and that something like a drug or a demon was inside of him. I know I said I didn't care if he lied but that was so far-fetched I couldn't accept that as an answer.

"I know how much they meant to you," he finished.

His fingers had left my lips and his hand was running down my neck and shoulder. I wasn't sure what he planned to do so I said something to stop him.

"Then, why—" I repeated.

"I just told you!" he yelled, breaking the quiet and comfort.

"You're such a jerk! You expect me to believe that!?"

"Yes!"

I was angry and scared. I didn't know why though. I wanted this. But, I didn't want lies. (I changed my mind.) It was lies that drove us apart. I didn't want that anymore; never again. Itachi took a breath.

"It was a mistake…one that I cant' fix. But I can make up for it by protecting you like a big brother should."

"I can take care of myself! I've done fin so far on my own!"  
"I know and I'm glad that you did. But, now I have to make up for neglecting my duties."

"I'm not some helpless little twerp anymore Itachi. I don't need anyone!"

I tried to pull away from him but he didn't let go…and …I didn't' want him to let go. I didn't want him to let go ever again. He started talking about money. He wanted to take some bills off my hands. He thought that would be enough? I looked away from him.

"What can I do to make you happy?" he sighed.

"Make it not true," I choked.

It was quiet for a second. Then, he started to rub my hair. I was shocked. He still remembered how comforting his hand in my hair was to me. He still remembered how much I loved it.

"I'll be a better person. Honest. I just need you to trust me again."

I did. I didn't want to hid e it anymore. He was telling the truth. There was no more denying it. I leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my shoulder, hushing me and telling me everything was going to be okay. Unconsciously, I started playing with the collar of his Akatsuki cloak. I felt nervous about asking if he wanted to live with me. When I asked he gently rubbed his head against mine and said, "I'd like that."

Of course, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were surprised and furious that Itachi and I didn't hate each other anymore. To my surprise, Itachi claimed that if not for Naruto he would've never found me. To my dislike, I _had _to be grateful and _thank _the dobe! Sakura, the annoying bitch, had so many objections which made me dislike her more and more. Kakashi seemed to like the idea after a lot of explaining and begging. So Itachi and I lived the rest of our days with each other. I'm so grateful that he didn't kill me and left the Akatsuki for me. Now, I can live the rest of my life in happiness and relief. Its just like heaven being with It—no—Nii-san.

A/N: yeah that was kind of pointless but whatevs. lol


	3. I Promise

**Chapter 3: "I Promise"**

**A/N: I always do what my reviewers ask and since my good friend, dark soul 1313 requested I continue…I have. I've got a whole new plot planned. I hope you'll enjoy. Dedicated to dark soul 1313.**

"Sasuke can I speak to you privately for a moment?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Itachi were standing in the Training Field after Sasuke's big news. Naruto and Sakura were still gaping at Itachi and now Kakashi wanted to speak with Sasuke who didn't want to leave his nii-san's side. Sasuke, whose coldness had completely melted away, looked up at Itachi worriedly. Itachi smiled warmly down at him and nudged him in Kakashi's direction. Reluctantly, Sasuke followed Kakashi deeper into the forest around the Training Field. When they were far enough away from Naruto, Sakura, and Itachi, Kakashi leaned Sasuke up against a tree and stood in front of him for a few seconds, rubbing his head.

"Sasuke, you know what I'm about to say…"

"That this is a bad idea? That he's not my brother anymore? That he's a murderous physco-path? I know and I don't care. He told me the truth. He said he wanted this more than anything. He quit the Akatsuki—"

"He just said that Sasuke! We don't know if he's lying or not."  
"I know he's not lying!"

"Calm down! Stop yelling."

Sasuke and Kakashi stood in silence for a few seconds. Kakashi didn't know how to change Sasuke's mind. This had come along so fast and uncalled for. The day before, Sasuke was his usual scowling self and the next he came to training clinging to Itachi's arm and smiling like a five-year-old that got what he wanted. Kakashi sighed.

"How can you tell Itachi's not lying?"

"Well…its kind of personal…"  
Kakashi stared, thinking Sasuke meant something else by "personal." When Sasuke saw the look on Kakashi's face he turned red in embarrassment.

"No! Not like that! I mean, like, from the past!"

"Oh. That's relieving. Don't say I didn't warn you Sasuke. Itachi's a killer…be careful."

It was awkward for Itachi to be standing there by himself with two gaping genins in front of him. Were they expecting him to say something to them? Itachi put his hands in his pockets and scuffed the ground with his foot, trying to come up with something to say. He looked at the sky a few times praying an answer would just collapse on top of him.

"So…Naruto? No hard feelings about the whole trying to kidnap you thing, right?" he tried.

Naruto glared at him.

"I hate you so much right now…"

"Heheh…I know. Can we _try _to be friends?"

"No."

"Okay."

Thankfully, Kakashi didn't keep Sasuke away for long. When they returned, Sasuke went back to his brother's side.

"Well…thanks for informing us so in advance," Kakashi said slowly. "Uh…if you want to go home to sort out things you can. I think we can pass on training today right Naruto? Sakura?"

The two didn't reply.

"Well, see you later," Kakashi said waving to the Uchihas as they started back home.

When they were far enough away to not hear, Kakashi whispered to Naruto and Sakura, "I've got a mission for you two. Today the three of us have to shadow them and make positive that Itachi won't kill Sasuke."

The two nodded, suddenly brought back to reality. Then the three split up.

The two Uchihas took a quiet forest path back home where they could be alone. They didn't say anything for a really long time. Itachi could tell something had upset Sasuke. Was it what Kakashi said to him? There was lots of air between them now. Sasuke wasn't clinging to him anymore. Itachi reached across and gently encased Sasuke's hand in his. Sasuke looked up at his brother who smiled at him gently without uttering a word. When Sasuke saw his smile, uncontrollably, tears began to fill his eyes. Itachi saw this and they stopped walking.

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled his hand away from Itachi's, turned his back on him, and started sobbing into his hands, hiding his face. Suddenly confused and scared Itachi went to Sasuke and tried to make him look at him and asked what was wrong and tried to make him stop crying.

"Sasuke…what's the matter? Why are you crying? What did I do? Talk to me. I'll make you better."

"This isn't going to work," Sasuke cried.

"Yes it will Otouto. I promise, everything will be fine—"

"No it won't!" Sasuke shouted, pulling away from Itachi, tears flooding his face. "They don't want us to be together. You saw the looks on Naruto and Sakura's faces. And then Kakashi said…"

Sasuke didn't finish his sentence and looked away from Itachi.

"What? What did Kakashi say t you? Why are you so upset?  
Itachi kept trying to get his arms around Sasuke but Sasuke kept pulling away and he didn't know why.

"I can't live like this if everyone hates us."

"No one hates us Otouto. I promise, we'll make this work."

Sasuke had backed himself into a tree trying to prevent Itachi from embracing him.

"Kakashi told me not to trust you. He said you were lying to me."

"No! Sasuke! I'd never lie to you. I promise," Itachi interjected, finally wrapping his arms around Sasuke and holding him tightly and close.

"I didn't lie to you. I'll never lie to you again. I don't know how much more honest I can make myself sound!"

Sasuke buried his face in Itachi's chest still crying. Itachi let him get everything out. Itachi wasn't sure how long he stood there holding Sasuke and listening to those pitiful, heartbreaking cries. It felt like a lifetime and he just wished he would stop crying. Finally, Sasuke said something between his sobs.

"I don't care what everyone else says. You told me the truth…right?"

Itachi nodded.

"Then it doesn't matter what they say. I love you."  
"I love you too Otouto."

Sasuke's breathing began to even out and return to normal. Relief washed over Itachi.

_Its part of the big brother job, I guess._

Sasuke got quieter and quieter. When he was finally silent Itachi pulled away just enough to see Sasuke's face. Sasuke met his gaze, waiting for him to say something. Itachi searched Sasuke's face. His eyes fell upon the Konoha headband at his forehead. Slowly and quietly, Itachi reached to the back of Sasuke's head and began to undo the knot that held the headband in place. He only loosened it so it slid from Sasuke's forehead and rested around his neck instead. Itachi's fingers ventured into the stringy, black bangs that blanketed Sasuke's forehead. When he found the cool skin of Sasuke's forehead he parted the bangs and leaned forward. Sasuke's breath hitched when he realized that his brother's lips were against his forehead.

Sasuke felt airy but comfortable. He felt safe and secure and his eyes drifted shut. Would this be happening more often? What would happen if Itachi went a little lower…could they love that way instead? It was forbidden…but did anyone have to know? No…but, did Itachi feel the same way Sasuke did? Much to Sasuke's disappointment, Itachi pulled away and gripped Sasuke's hands in his.

"You should get some rest. Its our first day together and I know its very stressful for you. Rest is probably the best for you," Itachi said to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded but didn't move. His legs felt like jelly. He felt like he was going to melt. All he could do was stare back into those deep, black, pools. A smile crossed Itachi's face.

"Up you go."

"What?"

Before Sasuke knew what had happened Itachi had slid his arm around Sasuke's back and behind his knees and had picked him up and was carrying him away.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke argued, though he preferred being in Itachi's arms instead of clinging to one of them.

"What does it look like? I said you needed rest and I meant it."

"Oh! Okay…thanks…"

Sasuke nestled in closer to Itachi and wrapped his arms around his neck even though he knew Itachi would never drop him. Sasuke breathed in the familiar, comforting scent of his brother and let himself drift off to sleep.

**A/N: I'll get the next chapter up sooner I hope. Anyway thanks for encouraging me dark soul 1313. To all my fans and dark soul…keep on alert! XD ******


	4. Lovesick

**Ch: 4 "Lovesick"**

Itachi entered Sasuke's apartment quietly and carefully locked the door. He still didn't trust the folk around there. There were a few guys outside that had been staring at Sasuke while he passed. Creepy. He was afraid that if he didn't lock the doors someone would walk in and rape him or something. Itachi carefully laid Sasuke down on his bed. He tried to be as quiet as possible as to not disturb him. But that didn't work. Sasuke tensed when Itachi tried walking away and his eyes fluttered open.

"Nii-san?"

"Shhhh…go back to sleep. Rest," Itachi crooned, stroking Sasuke's hair and drawing the sheets to his chest.

"Get some sleep," he murmured, kissing Sasuke's forehead.

Itachi stroked his hair one more time before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Sasuke said, clinging to Itachi's arm. "Where are you going?"

"The couch. Where else?"

"Why?"

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Oh! No! But…I…"

Sasuke was nervous again. Was he blushing? His face felt warm. He felt dizzy. He forgot what he was going to ask. He didn't want Itachi to sleep on the couch. The small living room was close to the door. People out late always came stomping past and the neighbors always let their cats and dogs out. The animals always scratched at the door or their collars never stopped jingling. Itachi wouldn't get any sleep. Where else could he sleep? Not the floor. The bed? Would that be too awkward? What if Sasuke scared Itachi away by asking that?

_If he promised to stay then he shouldn't. It should be okay to ask._

"Um…the couch is really lumpy…and the hallways are really noisy. You'll never get any sleep. It's quieter in…here…"

Sasuke felt like a shrieking tea kettle. He felt like he was going to explode with hot water.

"What are you proposing Sasuke?"

"Uh…I-I…well…"

"Oh. No. I couldn't Sasuke. Don't you think that would be too awkward? And what if someone walked in? What would they think?"

"Well, I keep the door locked and if someone knocks…I don't let them in unless its Naruto, Sakura, or Kakashi…it should be safe. I just want you to be comfortable…"  
Itachi looked at Sasuke. Why? How red was Sasuke? He was shaking and sweating. His eyes stung but not with tears. What was wrong with him? He almost felt like he did when Itachi kissed his forehead before accept 20 times worse.

Itachi looked concerned. The older Uchiha crouched down so he was eye level with the younger. He put a hand to Sasuke's forehead.

"You're as hot as a furnace Sasuke. What's the matter with you Otouto?"

Sasuke couldn't speak. Everything he wanted to say just fumbled around in his mouth. His mouth was dry and his lips quivered. He tasted his own sweat on them. For a few seconds the Uchihas' eyes locked. Sasuke's were shivering but Itachi's were still. Then, Sasuke glimpsed a smile on his brother's lips. That made Sasuke feel even more nervous.

"I know the problem."  
Did he? Did he really?

"You've got lovesickness."

Sasuke felt his heart shudder. Lovesick? He was lovesick?

_I guess I know how my fangirls feel now._

"Lucky for you, I know the cure," Itachi said, climbing into bed and crawling behind Sasuke.

Cure? What cure? What was happening? Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he was pulled into Itachi's arms. He felt faint.

"Relax and trust me Sasuke," Itachi whispered.

Sasuke felt the fabric of his shirt collar being pulled down a little below his shoulders so his neck and shoulders were bare. Then, Itachi's hands were at the base of his neck. The feel of Itachi's warm hands on Sasuke's sweaty, clammy skin felt strange at first. But then, Itachi started massaging the tense skin on Sasuke's neck!

_A massage? Is this the cure? Or is there more?_

Miraculously, Sasuke's temperature began to balance itself out and his heartbeat slowed. Sasuke let his arms fall limp at his side and leaned his head against Itachi's chest. His eyelids drooped and he felt drowsy.

"Better?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke turned his face upward and met his brother's gaze. Sasuke moaned quietly in reply.

"Good. Now…how much do you trust me?"  
"With my life," Sasuke said, his word slurring together.

He felt drunk. Was Itachi seducing him into telling him something? Was this how seduction felt?  
"Even better. Now close your eyes."  
Why would he want to do that? Then he couldn't stare back into those beautiful, black eyes. But he obeyed anyway.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Stop asking."

"Just making sure. And don't be scared…though I think I know how you feel already."

"What—"

Sasuke was cut off as Itachi's lips collapsed onto Sasuke's. The moment froze. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do…but he was happy. He was in heaven. The bed was a big piece of cotton or better yet a cloud. He was kissing an angel. The angel's lips parted from his for a moment and Sasuke forgot to breathe. Itachi was already kissing him again. Sasuke waited for Itachi to take a breath and remembered to take a breath of his own.

Sasuke had never kissed someone this way before. How was he supposed to do this? He decided to push his lips against Itachi's. Soon, Sasuke knew what he was supposed to do…so the Uchihas stayed kissing like that for about twenty seconds but it ended much to quickly for Sasuke.

Sasuke finally opened his eyes and gazed at Itachi. Everything he wanted…everything he had imagined was there…floating around in Itachi's eyes. Sasuke was pushed down on to the pillows and Itachi climbed on top of him. Itachi's body pressed down on Sasuke's and they started kissing again. Soon, Itaxchi was kissing Sasuke's neck, causing his otouto to whimper and groan. To Itachi, the sounds from Sasuke were like music. He wanted so badly to explore Sasuke's body but he reluctantly stopped. Sasuke stared at him with tired but questioning eyes.

"That's enough for one night. I just wanted to make sure."

Sasuke still gazed up at him.

"You're still to young Sasuke. Don't start thinking like that. I prefer your lips anyway."

Itachi laid one last kiss on Sasuke's lips before rolling over and lying in bed beside him. Sasuke quietly curled up closer to Itachi who wrapped his arms around him.

"You know no one can know right?"

Sasuke nodded, closing his eyes.

"I love you," the younger Uchiha murmured.

"I know. I love you too…I'll always love you." 

**A/N: Hooray for yaoi. Reviews welcome. No flames plz.**


	5. Because They're Brothers

**All Those Precious Seconds: ****Because They're Brothers**

Sakura rushed back to the Training Field, tears running down her face. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe Sasuke and Itachi…what would Kakashi say when she told him? Sakura stopped at the edge of the Training Field panting. Naruto turned to Sakura abruptly and ran to her.

"Sakura! What happened!"

Kakashi searched Sakura's eyes. What had Itachi done to Sasuke?

"Sakura? Calm down and tell me what you saw."  
Sakura couldn't speak. She didn't know how to put it into words. How could she say, "I saw Sasuke kissing Itachi?"

_**Just say that!! Come on!! You need to save Sasuke from that monster!!**_

"K-Kakashi-sensei…I…I…"

"Okay. Calm down and whisper it to me. The sooner you tell me the sooner we can end this."

Sakura nodded and leaned forward to tell Kakashi what she'd seen. Kakashi's eye widened but he didn't move.

"Sakura, go home and let Naruto and I handle this. Naruto, come on! We need to get to Sasuke now!"

"Wha-?"

Kakashi was rushing away before Naruto had a chance to think.

…..

Sasuke found he couldn't sleep. Neither could Itachi. They were both to excited. Sasuke pretended to sleep because he thought Itachi was asleep. Itachi did the same for Sasuke. Sasuke soon found he couldn't sit still. He constantly fidgeted and that soon revealed that he nor Itachi were asleep.

"So, why can't you sleep?" Itachi asked.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"Neither can I."  
Sasuke just gazed longingly into his brother's eyes. Itachi gave in to those puppy dog eyes and started kissing Sasuke again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. It didn't last long because someone, pounding on the door, interrupted. Groaning loudly, Itachi got off of Sasuke, who reluctantly got up to answer the door. It was Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto looked confused and Kakashi looked angry.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Come on Sasuke. You're coming with me!"

"What? Wait!"

Kakashi gripped Sasuke's arm. Itachi saw this and got territorial. He got up and approached the scene at the door. He gripped Sasuke's shoulders so Kakashi couldn't take him away.

"Step away Itachi. I forbid you to touch him!"

"What are you? My dad?"

"No but I am a part of Sasuke's family. If you want to be with Sasuke you have to be a part of the family. And I'm the head of the family. You need to pass my expectations which you haven't."  
"Well, what are the expectations? You need to give me a chance?"

"You've had plenty of chances. Why should I give you another one?"

"Ask Sasuke."  
Kakashi looked at his pupil. Sasuke looked terrified. He was caught between Kakashi and Itachi and they were just yelling over his head at each other. He was trembling and staring at nothing.

"Sasuke? Why should I give your brother a chance?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. Itachi noticed and felt Sasuke's shoulders. He was stressed and nervous. Itachi started massaging Sasuke like before. Sasuke gradually began to relax. His eyelids drooped half open and his shoulders sagged a little.

"Wh-What was the question?" Sasuke whispered.

"Why should I give Itachi a chance?"

"Because he's my brother."  
"I'm sorry Sasuke. That's not good enough."  
Kakashi tugged Sasuke closer but Itachi held his ground, holding Sasuke tighter.

"Why else should I have a chance Sasuke?"  
"What else is there? Isn't the fact that you're my brother enough?"  
"Apparently not," Itachi replied, glaring at Kakashi.

"Come on Sasuke. We're getting you away from here before Itachi hurts you."

"But…Itachi isn't going to hurt me."

"You don't know that now come on."  
Kakashi pulled at Sasuke a little too roughly which turned Sasuke's trust. Sasuke pulled back frantically and clung onto Itachi, trying to keep away from Kakashi.

"Sasuke don't be stupid! Can't you see what he's doing? He's seduced you! I know you think he loves you but he doesn't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Stop!"

Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi looked up at Naruto who they had barely acknowledged since he'd arrived.

"I don't know what's going on or what you're talking about but…"

Naruto didn't' seem to know how to continue his sentence.

"I don't have time for you right now Naruto. Just be quiet and stay out of the way."

"No."  
"What?"

"Kakashi-sensei, you always tell us to think before we act. I think you need to apply that rule to yourself right now."

"I also taught you that hesitation leads to disaster."

"But…"

"No buts, Naruto! Let me handle this!"

"No! Listen to me!"

While Naruto and Kakashi argued, Sasuke kept glancing between them, frightened. He had never seen either of them so serious. He tried to say something but Itachi placed his hand over his mouth and quietly shut and locked the door. Sasuke looked up at him questioningly.

"Let them waste their time arguing. We have to get back to some things."

Sasuke smiled and followed Itachi back to the bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop being such a nuisance Naruto!"

"Just listen to me for once Sensei! This is important!"

"Fine! Make it quick."  
"Do you remember when Sasuke came to the Training Field this morning?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you remember how happy he looked compared to how he usually looks? Maybe Itachi's a good thing. I've never seen Sasuke smile like that before."

"But if it turns out Itachi's just using him, Sasuke might become worse than he was before."

"Well, what does Itachi have to gain by using Sasuke?"

"You, Naruto."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"The organization Itachi works for exorcise demons but in doing so, the vessel is killed. He might be using Sasuke to get to you because he knows you're sort of close."

"I'm not that close to Sasuke that I'd throw my life away for him!"

"For some reason, I don't believe that Naruto. I think you're closer with Sasuke than you think."

Naruto didn't say anything but looked at the closed door.

"What was that I heard about seduction?"

"The reason we came was because Sakura said she saw them kissing."

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned red in embarrassment.

"Then why are we just standing here? If I'd known they were incestual I wouldn't have said any of that stuff!"  
Naruto lunged at the door but Kakashi quickly drew him away.

"Naruto, I think you may be right. Sasuke loves Itachi more than he should and maybe we shouldn't interfere with his new relationship. However, I still want to keep an eye on Itachi and make sure he doesn't do anything 'unspeakable' to Sasuke."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke didn't want the kiss to end. He never did. He enjoyed Itachi's kisses to much to let them end. But Itachi controlled what happened and decided to stop.

"I know that you're excited but, I want you to try and rest. Sleep is good for you."

"But…I'm just too excited. Don't make me sleep."

"I'll be here tomorrow morning and we can spend the whole day together."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. It's just, you have a habit of not being here each morning."  
"That was in the past. I've changed Sasuke. I'm more responsible now. I'm your brother…just like before."

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED!!! Lol . For Valentine's Day! Glitter harts sparkle stars and all the pink and fluffiness. And SURGAR DON'T FORGET SUGAR!!!!**


	6. A New Day

All Those Precious Seconds Ch

_All Those Precious Seconds _Ch.6 "A New Day"  
Sasuke's eyes fluttered open the next morning. He stretched and waited for his eyes to adjust. He sat up trying to recall what had happened the previous day.

_**Itachi's home, **_a voice in his mind said.

Sasuke immediately brightened and looked to his side to greet his brother. His heart turned over when he saw the empty bed.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke whispered scanning the room.

He was gone. He had abandoned him. He had broken his promise. Sasuke jumped out of bed, tears brimming his eyes, and he rushed out of his room to the kitchen. He froze in relief when a load of aromas filled his senses and he saw Itacahi by the stove flipping pancakes in a pan. Itachi looked up and smiled at his brother.

"Sleep well? I hope you're hungry!"  
Sasuke was frozen to the spot, not sure how to react.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"  
Itachi put down the pan and turned off the stove.

"You look pale. You're on the verge of tears. What's wrong?"  
Itachi placed his hands on Sasuke's arms.

"I just thought something stupid," Sasuke whispered.

"You thought what?"  
"Nothing. It's not important anymore. You're here now."  
Sasuke couldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Aniki. It's just that Kakashi's been making me think…"  
"Kakashi again. Sasuke I told you not to listen to him. I promised you…"  
Itachi pulled Sasuke into his arms. Sasuke took a shaky breath and calmed himself down.

"It'll take getting used to that's all. I'm to used to the past."

"You'll settle in."  
Itachi gave his neck a kiss.

"Let's get some breakfast in you. I hope my cooking won't kill you," Itachi joked.

Sasuke smiled and glanced at the kitchen table piled with food.

"It looks great."  
"I'm making pancakes. I hope you still like chocolate chips in them."

"Yeah."  
Sasuke sat down at the table and Itachi slid the pancakes onto his plate. Then, Sasuke noticed Itachi was still in his Akatsuki attire.

"Aniki? Don't you have anything else to wear?"  
"No, actually. I didn't take anything with me."  
"You didn't? We should get you more clothes then."  
"Don't waist your time and money on me."  
"But…I'm concerned…"

"About?"

"Well, what if someone recognizes the symbols on your cloak? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Smart boy. What do you want to do about it?"  
"We could go out today and buy you some clothes. I'd share mine with you but they're to small."  
"Okay. I'll leave my cloak here and we can go out after breakfast. Sound good?"

"Perfect."

Naruto felt himself drifting to sleep while he waited on the rooftop across from the "Lark" apartment building. His mission was to watch Itachi and make sure he didn't harm Sasuke. He still thought Kakashi was being overprotective. Finally, the Uchihas left the apartment building. Naruto ducked down behind a billboard on the roof he was on.

_Finally! I get to move to a different roof!  
_Holding hands, the Uchihas left the building. Naruto followed them, silently, among the rooftops.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Sasuke asked.

"Sort of. Is this place we're going to any good?"

"Well, that depends. How do you feel about dark clothes?"  
Itachi pulled Sasuke around and against him while they were alone on the sidewalk.

"I _love _the dark look."  
_Was this really necessary just so you could tell me that?  
_For no reason, Itachi leaned down and gave Sasuke a deep kiss. On the rooftop, Naruto pretended to gag and throw up. Back on the empty sidewalk, Sasuke felt awkward. He kept glancing around instead of concentrating on the kiss. Itachi felt how uncomfortable he was and released the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel so awkward."  
"Awkward? About what?"

"I don't know. Kissing in public."  
"Why?"

"I-I don't know. I-I just feel like…it's a really private thing. And out in the open…well, anyone could walk around a corner and see."  
"You're worried about being seen?"

"S-Sort of…"

"You shouldn't."  
"But I am."

There was an uncomfortable pause. Itachi gently took Sasuke's chin in his fingers and made him look at him.

"Sasuke. Do you love me or not?"  
Sasuke nodded, nestling up and closer to him.

"Then you shouldn't worry. That should be enough."  
Itachi leaned down to kiss him again. This troubled Sasuke. He didn't like kissing in public. Itachi seemed to not care about how Sasuke felt about it. Sasuke pressed his hand against Itachi's chest, trying to ask him to stop. Itachi obeyed.

"It's not that I don't want to do this," Sasuke said. "It's just that…this is my first relationship. I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to do or what's right and what's wrong. I just have to get used to this."  
"So…you want to take things slow?"  
"I think…"  
"Okay…we'll take things slow."  
Itachi gave Sasuke one more quick kiss and they continued into town, Naruto still shadowing them from the rooftops.

The name of the store they went to was "The Darker Side of Life." When they entered, they were greeted by low rock music. The small store was filled with racks of dark clothes and shelves of rock music.

"Do we have a budget limit?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"Not necessarily," Sasuke answered. "As long as it's not 500 we should be okay."  
Itachi and Sasuke wandered the dark little store, stopping every now and then to look at clothes for Itachi. They picked out a few dark outfits and headed for the dressing room. Itachi went into the small closet-like room and Sasuke waited outside. Itachi stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You're waiting out there?"

"Duh! I'm not going in there with you!"  
"Why not?"

"Itachi. We're supposed to be taking it slow remember?"  
"Okay. Okay," Itachi sighed, getting into the changing room.

Sasuke waited outside blushing. After a few minutes, Itachi got out of the changing room in one of his new outfits. It was all black. Big black shoes, long black pants, a black T-shirt and a black jacket.

"How do I look?"  
Sasuke was blushing. He looked really attractive.

"Um…you look nice…"

"Nice? Or hot?"

"U-Uh I…"  
"We'll buy it then," Itachi said, pulling Sasuke, gently, closer to him.

"What are you feeling right now?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Be honest. Do you feel hot? Cuz' you can't take your eyes off of me."

Sasuke felt lovesick again like last night. He felt like that explosive tea kettle again.

"Let's…please…wait until we get home," Sasuke said.

"Are you sure you can wait until then?"  
"Nii-san…please…we're supposed to take things slow."  
"I don't know if I can take things slow though. I just want to be the best person for you."

"You already are. You'd be even better if you do this for me. I just need to…adapt…you know?"  
"Okay. I'll try and take things slow."

"Thanks."  
Sasuke gave him a soft kiss and let him try his other outfits on. They made their purchases and left the store. Itachi wore his new outfit that made Sasuke hot.

"What do you want to do now?"  
"Do you want to grab some lunch?"  
"Sure. Chinese okay?"

"Anything you want."  
The Uchihas went to a Chinese restaurant and ordered some dumplings and rice and chicken chou main. They paid for their meal and headed home to eat.

"Great. Now I'm hungry," Naruto said to himself on the roof. "Maybe I can take a little lunch break. Itachi's not going to hurt Sasuke. And how will Kakashi find out? Just a quick bowl of ramen. Or maybe two bowls…or three…"  
Giggling to himself, Naruto abandoned his mission and sought out Ichiraku Ramen. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Itachi were on their way home. When they got there they plopped down on the couch and enjoyed some Chinese takeout while watching some dumb soap opera on TV that they didn't pay attention to.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked through a mouthful of dumpling.

Itachi swallowed some rice and thought about it. He wanted to try something new with Sasuke but he wasn't sure how Sasuke would feel about it.

"Would you let me try something new?"  
"New? What do you mean?"  
"I want to try something new with our relationship."

"Like what?"  
Itachi drew Sasuke a little bit closer to him, making him blush.

"Nii-san…you don't mean…"  
"N-No! Not that! Like I said, you're still way to young for that. I was thinking of something a little less extreme."  
Sasuke felt Itachi's hand slipping under his shirt. He was getting that tea kettle feeling again.

"I-I don't think I'm ready for that Nii-san."  
"Oh. Okay. I just figured I'd ask first. We'll get there eventually though, right?"  
"Yeah. I'm sure we will."

"Do you want me to let you make the decisions instead of me?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Okay. We can talk about it some other time. For now, let's finish lunch and…watch a movie?"  
"Okay. I'd like that."  
**A/N: Wow! That was a completely pointless Ch! Well, it was fluffy right? That was good!**


	7. A Love So Strong

**Chapter VII. "A Love So Strong"**

Months had passed since Itachi Uchiha returned to Konoha a changed man. As the months passed, Kakashi's, Naruto's, and Sakura's opinion of him slowly started to change. When they saw how happy he made Sasuke they started to believe he was honest about his feelings. It was November now, five months after Itachi's return. Itachi and Sasuke were sitting on the couch in Sasuke's apartment watching a movie and nibbling at some pizza. Sasuke _loved _fast food. Fridays were movie and take-out night. Tonight's take-out choice was pizza.

"I'll never understand how you can eat so much junk food and still have a body like that," Itachi commented, more focused on Sasuke than the movie.

Sasuke glanced up at him.

"I don't know if it was a compliment or a sexual innuendo but thanks."

Itachi laughed and Sasuke bit into his gooey pizza slice with a smile. Itachi dared to slide his hand down to Sasuke's hip. Sasuke fidgeted and maneuvered himself so he was further away from his hand. Itachi sighed inwardly but moved his hand back to Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Sasuke just nodded and continued eating. Itachi watched him eat and sighed outwardly this time.

"We've been together for _five months _Sasuke. Don't you trust me enough by now."

"I trust you," Sasuke replied looking up at him.

"Then why won't you let me go further?"

Itachi pulled Sasuke closer and looked deep into his eyes. Sasuke put his pizza back in the box and gave him a stern look.

"Isn't love more than just sex?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"But what? We don't have to sleep together to prove we love each other."

Itachi's eyes softened.

"You're right."

"Don't just agree with me to avoid a fight. We've got to talk about this idea you've got in your head. Why is it so important to you?"

"I don't know. Like every other man I'm extremely attracted to a beautiful person."

"You just want to sleep with me because of how I look?"

There was an edge to Sasuke's voice and Itachi knew he'd have to say his next words carefully.

"You know that looks don't matter to me."

"But you just said--"

Itachi placed a finger over Sasuke's lips.

"I think you're beautiful inside and out. I just think if we slept together I'd know you even better."

Sasuke's cheeks flared red and he inched away from Itachi. Itachi bit his lip. He definitely didn't say his words right. There was silence aside from the movie. Itachi milled over all the possible things he could say to fix the conversation.

"Its getting late," Sasuke said suddenly and started cleaning up the living room.

Itachi watched him, moving around the room, turning off the TV and throwing out the empty pizza box. He sighed and got up to get changed. He lay on his side of the bed in his baggy night clothes, staring at the ceiling and waiting for Sasuke to come to bed. He had closed his eyes and five minutes later he felt Sasuke's slender body beside his. He looked over but his back was to him. He bit his lip nervously. What if he had pushed it to far? He didn't want Sasuke to be mad at him. They lay in the darkness for a while. Itachi lay awake but he couldn't ell if Sasuke had fallen asleep or not. His question was answered when he heard Sasuke murmur something.

"What was that?" Itachi asked when he couldn't hear what Sasuke said.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke repeated, louder than the first time.

Itachi pondered the question for a moment. Then a smile crept across his face when he understood. Sasuke turned to him, his onyx eyes fearful when Itachi kept silent for so long. Itachi laid on his side and snaked an arm around his brother's waist, propping his head on his hand so he could look down at him.

"Is that what you were worried about?" he asked, his eyes flickered in amusement and affection.

Sasuke's face turned pink and he averted his eyes.

"Well, does it?" he asked again.

Itachi stroked his hair gently.

"Not if you're with the one you love," he replied.

Sasuke looked up at him, a mixture of emotions in his eyes.

"Are you worried about it hurting?" Itachi asked.

"And other things," Sasuke replied.

"Like…?"

Sasuke hesitated.

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah. Nothing bad will happen. I promise. I'll take care of you."

Sasuke was quiet again. Itachi kept rhythmically stroking his soft hair, trying to comfort him. After a few minutes of silence Sasuke spoke again.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"No," Itachi instantly said.

Sasuke gave him a confused look.

"If you're just going to do it to make me happy then I won't let you."

Sasuke smiled.

"You're so stubborn," he said, just before kissing him.

Itachi hesitated in returning Sasuke's kisses. He did want him more than anything at that moment but he loved him more and didn't want him to do this unless he wanted too. Sasuke's hands weaved into Itachi's dark hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Itachi broke away and gave Sasuke a hard look.

"I won't do this if you're pretending."

"Its not pretend. You said you'd take care of me. I trust you. I know you wouldn't pressure me into something you didn't think was safe."

He kissed him again and this time Itachi returned the kisses. Sasuke felt uncomfortable when Itachi got on top of him but he kept kissing him. He hesitated when he felt Itachi's tongue sliding below his lips. Hesitantly, he let him in and remained still as Itachi explored his mouth. Itachi withdrew and met Sasuke's gaze.

"Are you sure about this?" Itachi asked him.

Sasuke had to think about it for a moment but eventually he nodded.

"As long as you walk me through it," he said.

"Yeah. I'll take care of you."

Sasuke nodded and Itachi kissed him gently, his hands sliding under his shirt. He was careful with Sasuke and made sure he did nothing to hurt him. Sasuke shivered at his touches at first but gradually started relaxing beneath him. Ever so carefully, Itachi slid Sasuke's shirt over his head and gently played with the skin there. Sasuke breathed in gasps at every touch. Itachi was afraid he was hurting him but then remembered that this was Sasuke's first time. Of course he would be sensitive. Itachi did everything possible to keep Sasuke relaxed. He kept a slow and soft rhythm with his hands and his lips and he felt Sasuke slowly succumbing to him. He laid his lips against Sasuke's neck and heard him sigh in content. His hands traveled across the pale skin gently and carefully. They slid lower and lower until they reached the top of his pants. Itachi hesitated, interrupting his rhythm.

He wasn't sure if he should keep going. Even though Sasuke claimed he wasn't pretending, Itachi still felt he was only doing this for him. In Itachi's moment of reluctance, Sasuke's hands found the top button of Itachi's shirt.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked in a whisper, so close to Itachi's ear it sent shivers through him.

"I'm afraid of doing something we'll both regret," he replied while Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt.

When the last button was undone, Itachi felt Sasuke's slender fingers grasp his chin and he was forced to meet his onyx eyes. In those black pools, Itachi saw longing and understanding.

"You' won't hurt me," he reassured and pulled him against his lips.

This time it was Itachi who hesitated but when Sasuke's arms wrapped around his neck he knew this was what Sasuke wanted.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

Itachi's hand absently stroked Sasuke's shoulder and he stared at the ceiling. Sasuke had fallen asleep and laid against Itachi's side. Itachi's fingers played with the raven locks and he admired him in his sleep. His blissful silence was interrupted when he felt another presence in the dark room. His eyes instantly flickered to red and he silently pulled on his clothes and slid out of bed. He scanned the dark room, taking a kunai from the bedside table. He heard the tiniest shift in the shadows.

The intruder was careful to remain as unseen as possible but he knew the Uchiha all to well. He would see him in a moment. The Uchiha melted into the shadows and less than an instant later there was a kunai pressed against his neck.

"There's no hiding from you is there Itachi-san?" the intruder said with a smile.

"What do you want Deidara?" Itachi ordered more than asked.

"Leader needs you back, un."

"I'm done with the Akatsuki."

"Not unless you want your precious Sasuke to stay alive."

Itachi pressed the kunai further against Deidara's neck and pulled his arm against his back, ready to snap it in two.

"Now, now! Let's not get testy un! This isn't _my _idea un! If you want to take your ridge out on someone then take it out on Leader un!"

Itachi was ready to kill Deidara at that moment but then the possibility of Akatsuki invading as revenge crossed his mind.

"What does he want?" he asked instead of killing him.

"A mission," the blonde replied.

"How long?"

"Three months."

"I refuse."

"I wouldn't."

Then Itachi noticed the Deidara clone beside the bed, holding a kunai dangerously close to Sasuke's face.

"Deidara--!"

"Quiet un! You wouldn't want to wake him."

It was the clone beside the bed that spoke and Itachi realized that the real clone was the one in his death grip. Itachi threw it aside and started toward the real Deidara but froze when he lowered the kunai so it was even closer to Sasuke's neck. Itachi sent him a death glare. How could _Deidara _have trapped him? His five months away from Akatsuki must have made him rusty. His red eyes fell upon Sasuke, still fast asleep. He couldn't put him in danger like this.

"What do I have to do?"

**A/N: I'm back! I know its literally been years since I updated and I can't apologize enough. I honestly have absolutely no excuse. I hope I haven't lost all my fans. Please review so I know you've read it! I really hope it was a good return chapter! The authoress loves you and begs to be forgiven! XD**


	8. Leaving

**Chapter VIII. "Leaving"**

The following morning was different for each brother. When Sasuke awoke in his brother's arms he was to happy and full of bliss to notice the tension in his arms.

"Morning," he murmured with a lazy smile and gave Itachi a kiss on the cheek.

He laid his head against his chest and listened to the birds chirping outside for a moment longer. He just wanted to enjoy the moment as long as he could. Itachi, however, was more upset than he could ever possibly be. A three month mission to track down and capture an eight-tailed demon and if he refused he watched Sasuke die. The choice was obvious. But how could he leave Sasuke? Especially after the night they finally spent together. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. Sasuke would never forgive him.

The morning went on as usual. Sasuke made breakfast and Itachi was to upset to tell him not to go through the trouble. Itachi sat on the couch, his face in his hands, pulling at his hair. He barely noticed when Sasuke sat beside him and placed their breakfasts on the coffee table. Sasuke bit his lip, noticing how distressed his brother looked. Did he do something? Had it been last night? Hesitantly, Sasuke touched his shoulder. Itachi glanced up at him, noticing he was there for the first time. He noticed the pained look in his ebony eyes. He thought it was his fault that he was upset. Itachi's eyes softened and he took his hand in his.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I want to be up and spending the day with you."

"I don't mind if you sleep all day. We can spend all the time in the world together when your rested."

If only he knew how much it hurt to hear him say that. They didn't have all the time in the world. They would be deprived of three months. A thought kept nagging him, saying, "At least you're coming back!" Of course he'd be back but three months was a long time and he would be away from Sasuke. Hw could he tell him? He was so happy. How could he shatter that smile? He would break his heart if he told him he had to leave. Why did this have to happen? He should have known his past would come back to haunt him. He should have known he couldn't be happy for long.

"Maybe if you eat you'll wake up," Sasuke suggested, nudging the plate of waffles he made closer to him.

Itachi managed a smile and received one from Sasuke in return. They ate in silence and in that moment, Itachi felt all his troubles melt away. Just sitting there beside Sasuke, eating his homemade waffles, made him feel at peace. It was like nothing had changed. He listened intently to the sounds of Sasuke moving in the kitchen. It calmed him to hear the familiar clinking of glass and running of water. When Sasuke returned Itachi felt him lace their fingers together. He met those eyes that he couldn't get enough of. Oh how he would miss looking into them.

"Um…thanks for last night," Sasuke started, a light blush on his cheeks. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Itachi was convinced that Sasuke had some kind of magic where he could make people smile no matter how they were feeling. He reached over and entwined his fingers in those silky, raven locks…another thing he would miss.

"You were amazing last night," he commented but Sasuke's reaction wasn't what he had expected.

Sasuke averted his eyes and laid his hands in his lap.

"No I'm not," he replied. "I'm not good enough for you."

Instantly, Itachi stole a kiss and didn't let him go until he felt him relax.

"Don't say that. You're perfect."

He kissed him again before he could say anything. He couldn't leave him feeling unworthy. He had to convince him he was loved. He would blame himself when he left. And then Itachi thought that he was making the good-bye worse. Would it only break his heart more if he kept kissing him? Why did this have to be so hard? He milled over all the possible good-bye scenarios but none of them was easy. Sasuke noticed the tension in Itachi's lips and drew away to look into his eyes. He noticed the frustration in his dark eyes and his heart ached. He knew something was terribly wrong.

"W-What's wrong?" he dared to ask and the aggravation in Itachi's eyes turned to the deepest sadness.

Sasuke was frightened by the intense emotions in his eyes.

"Nii-san…?"

"Sasuke…I…"

Itachi bit his lip. He couldn't bear to be the one that made him cry. How could he tell him? Not now. He wasn't steady to say good-bye. Instead of telling him then, Itachi left the couch and locked himself in the bedroom. Sasuke sat on the couch, stunned and hurt. He had never seen Itachi like this. What had he done last night that had upset him so much? That _was _what was wrong wasn't it? He had screwed up last night somewhere and upset Itachi. He bit his lip and his throat felt tight. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want Itachi to be upset…especially not because of him. He _knew _they shouldn't have slept together! His instincts kept screaming at him not to but he denied them. Now things were ruined. He sat alone on the couch, fretting over the dilemma. He heard the bedroom door click open and he jumped, an apology for whatever he had done wrong prepared to flood over. Then he froze. Itachi was wearing the infamous red symbol of the Akatsuki. There was a backpack slung over his shoulder and the deepest sadness was drowning his eyes.

"I…have to go…" he said, his voice hoarse like he hadn't had a drink in days.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and he asked the first thing that every other person asked.

"Where?"

Sasuke wasn't sure if he imagined the tears in the corners of Itachi's eyes. They couldn't be real! Itachi _never _cried! But then he answered and Sasjke felt tears falling from his own eyes. It was the one thing he had never wanted to hear again. The one thing he thought he'd never have to think about again.

"…Akatsuki."

Itachi felt a stab-like feeling in his heart when he saw the shattered look on Sasuke's face. It was the same exact look that he'd been fearing all along. When he returned he had made a promise to himself to never hurt Sasuke again. Now that promise was broken.

"W-Why?" Sasuke stammered, tears running down his face.

Itachi was about to answer but Sasuke started asking more questions.

"Was last night that bad? Did I do something wrong? I can be better! I'll get better at it! Is it because we don't do it enough? We can do it more if that's what it'll take to make you stay!"

He broke off in sobs and Itachi rushed to him, gathering him into his arms. He held him tight and let him cry against him. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want him to blame himself. Deidara just _had _to come on that _specific _night. He just _had _to call him away on the first night he spent with Sasuke. It couldn't have been a worse scenario. If it had been any other night he knew Sasuke would have been less upset. But he had been abstinent for so long. His first time and the morning after he had to be alone. There was probably nothing Itachi could say that would convince him it wasn't his fault but he didn't intend on not trying.

"Its not you," he started, comfortingly stroking the raven spikes like he always did. "Last night was amazing. You were so beautiful. It was after you had fallen asleep. Akatsuki sent someone to retrieve me for a mission. They would have killed you if I hadn't agreed. He's watching us now."

Sasuke's eyes widened in fright and he huddled closer to Itachi, his teary eyes sweeping the room.

"You won't find him. But if he doesn't see me leave he'll hurt you."

"C-Can't you just pretend to leave?"

Itachi managed a smile.

"They'll know if I pretend."

"W-Why can't we tell someone and get help? If we told Kakashi or Tsunade…"

"No. It'll be easier if I do this myself."

"But the Akatsuki is an enemy to Konoha! You _have _to tell someone! If you leave you'll look like a traitor again!"

Sasuke looked up at him, frantically, trying to make up an excuse for him to stay. It hurt and touched Itachi that Sasuke was trying so hard to keep him near. At least he still loved him. He ran his thumbs over his cheeks, trying to wipe away the tears.

"I'll be back," he whispered.

Sasuke's eyes filled with hope. He mustn't have realized it was temporary.

"You will?" he choked.

"Yeah. Three months."

Sasuke lowered his eyes again. Itachi took his chin in his fingers and lifted his head so he could keep looking into his eye. He cherished the moments where their eyes met and he wanted his last day with him to be spent in those eyes.

"Its not that long," he reassured. "I'll be back in time to see the cherry blossoms bloom."

That only did little to comfort Sasuke.

"You'll be cold," he said.

"I'll keep warm thinking of you."

There was a pause and Sasuke fiddled with the collar of Itachi's cloak.

"It was going to be out first Christmas together," he whispered.

Itachi's heart throbbed. He had been looking forward to spending the holidays with Sasuke. But he'd rather spend them away knowing he was alive instead of home by his grave.

"I'll make sure I get here…somehow…I promise a part of me will be here."

"What about New Year's? And Valentine's Day?"

"I'll make sue a part of me will be here to celebrate with you."

"What if you don't come back?"

The question was asked in a whisper. Itachi had considered the possibility of Akatsuki not allowing him to return but then believed he would be so determined to see Sasuke that nothing would get in his way. His fingers stroked his soft skin.

"I'll be back," he assured confidently.

Sasuke looked unconvinced.

"I need you to promise me something Sasuke," he whispered.

"Anything," he replied, moving closer.

"Promise me you'll wait for me."

Sasuke smiled through his tears.

"Of course I'll wait. I'll always wait for you. For as long as it takes."

"I'm glad," Itachi said with a smile and he kissed him.

Automatically, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him against him, desperate for his touch. Itachi kept it chaste though with an occasional stroke here and there. When they pulled apart, Sasuke bit his lip.

"If anyone asks tell them I did it for you. I just want you to be safe."

"I'll miss you. _So _much."

"I'll never stop thinking about you."

They were quiet, holding each other and gazing into each other's eyes for the last time in a long time.

_Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading_

_From all the things that we are but are not saying_

_Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky and open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you_

_For all the things that never died_

_To make it through the night, love will find you_

_What about now? What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _

_Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

Itachi forced himself to move toward the door, his eyes still locked with Sasuke's and their hands still laced together. Sasuke followed him, cherishing his last moment seeing those midnight eyes and feeling those warm hands. When they reached the door, Itachi hesitated and Sasuke felt a pang of pain in his heart. Itachi looked back at Sasuke, eyes full of pain and fear.

"I'll wait for you," Sasuke whispered, accepting that he would have to let him go.

Itachi kissed him one last time.

"I love you Sasuke," he whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

Itachi didn't stop looking at him until the door was between them. Sasuke stood still, staring at the door and listening to silence. He was gone.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

Itachi's feet dragged in the dirt as he headed out of the village. He knew a way of getting past the guards without being noticed. He met Deidara in the forest beyond the gates. The blonde had a smug smile on his face and Itachi was to distraught to beat the hell out of him.

"Wise choice un!"

Itachi ignored him and walked on, the last image of Sasuke's face vivid in his mind. Deidara scowled when he didn't get a response. Deidara had to run to catch up with the Uchiha. When he looked at him he noticed his face was blank and his eyes were empty. He wasn't the same as last he saw him. Would he even be useful on the mission? Mayb e it was Leader's plan that he would get distracted and die. He didn't know.

_The sun is breaking in your eyes to start a new day_

_This broke heart can still survive with a touch of your grace_

_Shadows fade into the light_

_I am by your side, where love will find you_

_What about now? What about to today?What if your making me all that I was meant to be?What if our love never went away?_

_What if its lost behind words we could never find_

_Baby before its too late, what about now?_

Sasuke dropped into the couch in disbelief. He already missed him like hell. He took a framed photo from the coffee table and his fingers danced around Itachi's face, missing the feeling of his warm skin. Sasuke had kept this photo much to Sakura's distaste. She had meant to take a picture of him and Naruto by the pond but Itachi had jumped in at the last second and wrapped his arms around him so she got that instead. Sasuke had begged her to develop it for him so of course she did as he asked. A smile snuck its way onto Sasuke's face. There would be more photos like these. He may not get one for Christmas, New Year's, or Valentine's Day but there were plenty more memories to come just waiting to be captured.

"I'll wait for you," he whispered against the glass of the frame.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

Itachi raised his eyes to the sky, somehow hearing Sasuke's words. He smiled and new determination flowed through him. He would be home again soon and hew would never make Sasuke cry again.

_Now that we're here, now that we've come this far_

_Just hold on_

_There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you_

_For all my life, I am your's_

**A/N: Yay! This fic has a plot now! At this point I should warn you about all the upcoming angst. Beware! Not really XD Please Please Review!! The authoress loves you!! XD Disclaimer: Song is "What About Now" by Daughtry.  
**


	9. Alone

**Chapter IX. "Alone"**

Kakashi was in a good mood despite his favorite student not showing up for training. Usually he wanted to kill whichever one of them was late because then he had to go get them. But today he was happy for some reason and didn't mind going to get Sasuke. He was a little curious/concernicus that it had been Sasuke who didn't show today. He was usually so prompt and made it before anyone else to the meeting place. Kakashi figured that Itachi must have fed him to much pizza last night and now something was wrong with his stomach. On the rare occasions that Sasuke was late it was usually on Saturdays, the day after "take-out-and-movie-night."

_No biggie, _Kakashi thought, buried in his infamous orange book.

He tapped on the apartment door and returned to reading. After thirty seconds of standing there, Kakashi put his book away and stared at the door. It was not open. In all the time he'd known Sasuke he had never made him knock twice! He knocked again.

"Sasuke? Itachi? You two home?"

Of course they were home! If Sasuke didn't show up to training he was definitely not out fooling around. Kakashi's happy mood instantly flicked to that of distress. What if they were laying beyond the door dead? What if Itachi had turned again and taken Sasuke away…or worse? Not bothering to listen for conversations or traps behind the door, Kakashi broke it down.

"Sasuke?" he called, entering the apartment in a frenzy.

But there was no lake of blood on the floor or mangled bodies. The apartment was quiet and, for a moment, Kakashi thought he had overreacted and they had really gone out. But then he noticed a head of raven spikes on the arm of the couch in the living room. He crept over and found his formerly lost student laying there, staring at a photo with tears staining his cheeks.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked to make sure he was alive.

He was so still aside from the one finger tracing the face of Itachi in the photo. Speaking of which, where _was _the older Uchiha? Kakashi looked around the apartment for any signs of Itachi but Sasuke appeared to be alone. Tentatively, Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder so as not to frighten him. But Sasuke gave no indication that he knew Kakashi was in the room. He was intent on the photo. Realization dawned on Kakashi but he didn't want to believe it. Itachi had left. He had been a spy from Akatsuki all along, seducing the secrets of Konoha out of Sasuke. Rage flared up in Kakashi, but when he shook Sasuke, he was gentle. Sasuke jolted to a sitting position and clutched his photo. When his bloodshot onyx eyes met his, Kakashi saw they were full of hope and relief. But those emotions were crushed by disappointment and distress. Kakashi supposed he should be offended that Sasuke was disappointed to see him but he figured not to joke around. Sasuke looked to upset for that.

"Sasuke, what happened?"

For a moment, it seemed like he didn't recognize him. Slowly and carefully, like he was approaching a wild animal, Kakashi made his way around the couch until he was seated beside Sasuke. Kakashi noticed Sasuke was trembling and he was worried something was wrong with him. Sasuke never acted this way.

"Sasuke its me, Kakashi," he tried.

He could see that Sasuke recognized him but his eyes were still distraught.

"Sasuke, you have to tell me what happened. Where's Itachi?"

Fresh hot tears accumulated at the corners of Sasuke's eyes and he turned away from Kakashi. The gray-haired sensei's eye hardened. He should have never let his guard down! He knew the second Itachi came to Konoha that he hadn't changed. Why did he allow this to happen? He was better than this! He was supposed to take care of his students. He should have drove Itachi out the second he saw him. Kakashi shoved his rage aside so he could be as gentle and understanding with Sasuke as possible. Carefully, Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shaking back as sobs erupted from his throat.

"What did he do to you Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head but Kakashi wasn't sure what that meant.

"You have to talk to me Sasuke. I want to help you."

Sasuke cried for a moment longer before trying to regain his voice.

"He said…he was doing it all for me…" Sasuke cried, his voice hoarse.

"Doing what Sasuke? What's he planning?"

"N-Nothing…A-Akatsuki came…l-last night…"

Sasuke had to stop and sobbed some more. Kakashi wasn't quite sure what to do in a situation like this. He wasn't good with tears. He never had been. Awkwardly, Kakashi tried rubbing circles on Sasuke's back in an attempt to comfort him. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get any answers out of him today. Maybe he could get Sakura to do the comforting. She was a girl! She was probably better at that kind of stuff. What was he going to tell Tsunade though? All he knew was that Itachi was gone. He didn't know his motives or his plans. If only he could get Sasuke to talk. He knew it was selfish of him to want information more than Sasuke's happiness but his first duty was to Konoha. He had to keep the village safe.

"…three months…" he heard Sasuke whisper.

"What? What's happening in three months? Is Akatsuki planning an invasion?"

"He'll come back for me," Sasuke said, a smile on his face.

Kakashi realized that Sasuke wasn't talking to him…he was talking to himself. He was oblivious to the fact that he was asking him questions. This terrified Kakashi. Carefully, his eye still on Sasuke, he pulled out his cell phone and called Tsunade.

"Hokage's residence," she answered.

"Its Kakashi. You need to come over to Sasuke's and take a look at him. Its an emergency."

He heard her sigh over the phone.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Itachi?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way."

She hung up and Kakashi waited with his sobbing student.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

"The nerve of him! How could he just abandon us like that! What an asshole!"

"Calm down Naruto, you dope. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei has a good reason for not coming back. Something may be wrong with Sasuke or Itachi."

Sakura and Naruto had given up any hope of Kakashi returning to training after two hours. Now they were out hunting him down. He had gone to fetch Sasuke when he didn't show up for training. This concerned Sakura. What if something bad had happened to him? What if Itachi had hurt him? Kakashi and Naruto may have trusted Itachi but a little part of her kept her on edge. They ascended the stairs of the Lark Apartment Complex until they reached the door to Sasuke's apartment. Naruto knocked and they waited for a response. Kakashi was the one who answered and Sakura was frightened by the frustration in his dark gray eye.

"Kakashi-sensei? What's happening?" Sakura asked, her voice shaking.

"Come inside," Kakashi ordered and Sakura had to restrain herself from running into the apartment.

What had happened to the one she loved? Sakura was confused when she found the Fifth Hokage kneeling in front of Sasuke on the couch. She had two fingers pressed against his forehead and her eyes were troubled. What disturbed Sakura the most was the amount of tears drying on Sasuke's face and how gray his once shining eyes looked.

"Tsunade-sama what's wrong?" she asked.

Tsunade's copper eyes closed and she sighed. She stood up from where she was on the floor and approached Kakashi.

"Itachi didn't mention anything of an Akatsuki invasion to Sasuke. He told him Akatsuki sent someone to get him for a three month mission otherwise they'd kill Sasuke. Sasuke wanted him to come to us but he claimed it would be easier not to. He was either trying to prevent an invasion or he didn't want us to know he was leaving so it would be easier to invade."

"How do you know all that?" Sakura asked, fascinated.

"I can see into people's memories," Tsunade replied with a hint of pride.

"That must be some pretty advanced jutsu!"

"Maybe I'll teach it to you some day."

Sakura almost allowed herself to stay excited but her moment of joy was broken when she saw Sasuke again. His face was blank as he huddled into the couch corner and absently stroked a photo in his lap.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked again.

Though her question was aimed at Kakashi or Tsunade her gaze remained focused on Sasuke.

"Itachi left Konoha," Tsunade sighed.

"What!? Why?" Naruto exclaimed.

"As far as we know, Akatsuki threatened Sasuke's life to get Itachi to come for a three month long mission. Whether that's true or not is yet to be revealed," Tsunade replied.

Sakura dragged her jade gaze away from Sasuke to look at Naruto. Shock and rage flamed up in his cerulean blue eyes at Tsunade's answer. Sakura turned her gaze back to Sasuke. She bet any moment now Naruto would make some blood oath to reunite the brothers once again. Of course, Tsunade would forbid him to go after Itachi and that would cause a headache for the whole village. Tsunade and Kakashi started discussing this dilemma but Sakura barely heard them.

"What do you suppose we do Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"We should prepare ourselves for an invasion. If it happens, we'll be prepared. If not, it'll be good training for our warriors."

"I agree. What would you like me to do?"

"Send a message to the anbu, jonin, and chunin and tell them what's happened. Also, tell them I'm holding a meeting outside the Hokage Mansion."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Kakashi disappeared in a flash to spread the news. Tsunade turned to Naruto, expecting an outburst about how she didn't rally the genin to prepare for battle but he was no longer beside her. He was beside the couch, reaching a hand down to place on Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura was already seated beside Sasuke her arms around his shoulders, gently hugging him. Sasuke seemed unresponsive to their touches and that scared Tsunade. Had Sasuke fallen into a crevice of his being? Was he shutting everything but Itachi's memory out? That's what it seemed like and Tsunade was afraid she may not be able to bring him out of it. Though he had plenty of people ready to take care of him, in Sasuke's mind, he was completely alone.

**A/N: Eh. That was kind of a boring chapter but I think it was required. Next chapter will be more Kawaii! PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm sad that no one's reviewing now that I'm back XC Remember! The authoress loves you! BTW: This is set before Sakura starts training with Tsunade.**


	10. December

**Chapter X. "December"**

The first snow fell on December 12th, almost two weeks after Itachi's departure. Sasuke never spoke to anyone or left his apartment within the time Itachi had left. No one could get him to speak. He remained in a silent depression. Tsunade tried time and time again to bring him out of it but never succeeded. He was lost in his sorrow. Sasuke's friends came to see him every day still, despite his silence. He never moved from his bedroom and they were afraid he would stop eating. One day, Kakashi noticed a dramatic change in Sasuke's weight. By Tsunade's orders Sasuke had to have at least one thing to eat each day. When Sasuke didn't eat from will, his friends had to force him to eat. It was hard for them. They knew it was even harder for him. Sakura tried heard to understand him by putting herself in his situation. What if it had been Sasuke who left? She knew that if she were to be without Sasuke, her life would spiral away into nothingness. If Sasuke loved Itachi as much as she loved him, she couldn't fathom how broken he must feel. Naruto's response to Sasuke's silence was to attempt to retrieve Itachi. Tsunade had no choice but to put Naruto under the watchful eyes of an Anbu guard to make sure he didn't leave.

The weeks ticked by and the holidays were approaching. Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to decorate his apartment for Christmas, hoping the Christmas cheer would lift his spirits. It wasn't a surprise that she received no response. She put up a little two foot tall tree on the bedside table and decked it with little ornaments. Then she hung a wreath on the apartment and bedroom doors. It wasn't much but it was the least she could do. December 24th was upon Konoha before anyone could react. Sasuke still hadn't moved or spoken. Sakura's theory that Christmas could make him smile had been proven wrong.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

When Sakura answered the door on Christmas Eve she was reluctant to allow one of the people into Sasuke's apartment. She glared at Ino Yamanaka. Knowing her, she probably just came to take advantage of Sasuke's sorrow. She was a master of manipulation and selfishness after all.

"What do you want," Sakura demanded an answer more than asked a question.

"I came to give Sasuke his Christmas present. What are you going to do about it?" the blond retorted.

Before Sakura could snap back, Ino's companion attempted to make peace between the two.

"Why don't we end this now before you two start a war? Its Christmas after all. You know, peace on Earth and all that."

"Shut up Shikamaru!" the two girls scolded.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, mumbling to himself.

"Shikamaru's right Sakura. This is no time for petty battles," Kakashi said, coming up behind Sakura.

"Hallelujah! The savior has come!" Shikamaru sighed in relief.

Sakura shot him a glare but it didn't seem to bother him. Reluctantly, she stepped aside to let them in.

"Thank you Sakura," Ino said with a smug smile, flipping her long hair in her face.

The only thing keeping Sakura from mauling Ino was Kakashi's firm hand on her shoulder. Why did they have to be there? Sasuke needed people that wanted to take care of him, not people that couldn't care less.

"Hey Shikamaru. What's up?" Naruto greeted from the couch.

"Nothing," Shikamaru replied. "Tsunade let you out for the holidays?"

"Yeah. Still under Anbu supervision though."

Kakashi waved at Shikamaru, indicating he was the lucky watchdog.

"So how have things been around here?" Shikamaru asked, flopping down beside Naruto.

Sakura was infuriated by how nonchalant they all were. Was she the only one that cared about how Sasuke felt? Speaking of careless people, where _was _Ino. Sakura almost screamed in rage when she realized where she would have gone. She was probably where Sasuke was: the bedroom. Sakura stopped in the bedroom doorway in surprise. Instead of finding Ino throwing herself at Sasuke, she found her hanging something on the wall above the bed where Sasuke was still laying. He still stared at that same photo he'd been staring at for almost a month. At first, Sakura thought she was hanging mistletoe so she would have an excuse for doing something sexual. Sakura was about to storm over and tear it off the wall but when Ino moved she saw it wasn't mistletoe, but a small silver cross instead. Sakura was puzzled.

"For hope," Sakura heard Ino say but she was talking to Sasuke, not her. "As long as you have this, you'll always have hope that Itachi will come back."

Sasuke didn't move and Sakura doubted he knew Ino was talking to him. Sakura watched her rival hang something else on the headboard and this time it was indeed mistletoe.

"That's for love," Ino said to Sasuke and Sakura was sure it was for her own gain. "If you go to sleep tonight, maybe you'll dream about Sasuke while its above you."

That was another problem Sasuke had along with his eating disorder. He never slept. How would Ino know?

_Because she's a stalker, _Sakura thought, not allowing this display of selflessness to changer her views of Ino.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun," Ino whispered before turning to leave.

She didn't even glance at Sakura as she brushed past her on her way out of the room.

"Come on Shikamaru! We're done here!" Ino called.

"Oh come on! I just sat down!" Shikamaru whined in response.

Ino pulled him up from the couch and dragged him out the door before anyone could save him. There was an awkward silence in the apartment.

"So!" Kakashi started, nearly giving his students heart attacks. "What did Ino want?"

Sakura hesitated. She was unsure of her intentions herself.

"She said she wanted to give Sasuke a Christmas present," she replied.

Kakashi stared at her and she gave him a questioning look in return.

"Do I want to know what the gift was?" he asked.

Sakura bit back her laughter. Apparently Kakashi shared her feelings of Ino.

"Don't worry. I saved him."

Kakashi's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Did he say anything?"

It was Naruto who had spoken which surprised Sakura. When she met his eager eyes she saw they were full of genuine concern. With each passing day, Sakura could see that the tension was eating away at Naruto. He hated waiting for a possible invasion. He hated his failed attempts to go in search of Itachi. And he most of all hated waiting for a response from Sasuke. During the five months that Itachi had been in Konoha, Sasuke had changed from a cold, unfeeling bastard to a generous, warmhearted gentleman. He smiled all the time and actually spoke to his teammates as opposed to doing everything on his own. Naruto and Sasuke became more friends than enemies. Of course, Naruto still wanted to surpass Sasuke and Sasuke was quick to accept any of Naruto's challenges. When Sasuke defeated Naruto he didn't just walk away and leave him in the dust like he used to. Instead, he would help him up, dust him off, and give him tips to help him improve his techniques. Naruto idolized him. She understood how upset he really was about this ordeal. She hated to not give any good news about Sasuke's condition.

"No. He's still the same," Sakura replied to his question.

He turned away before she could read his eyes.

"Its getting late," Kakashi said. "Its time to go home."

"But…" Sakura was about to protest.

"Its Christmas Eve. We should all be home."

"Sasuke shouldn't be alone on Christmas," Naruto said unexpectedly, without looking at either of them.

"What do you propose we do about that? Sasuke's been fine all month spending his nights without us. This night will be no different," Kakashi insisted.

"I'll stay here tonight," Naruto said.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked, shocked.

Why was Naruto being so insistent all of a sudden?

"No one's waiting for me at home or anything. You two go spend Christmas with your families. I'll stay here and make sure he's okay."

Sakura could see that Kakashi was about to argue but it seemed he thought differently and headed to the door. Sakura followed, reluctantly.

"Have it your way Naruto," Kakashi sighed. "Merry Christmas."

"You too," Naruto called back from the couch.

Sakura paused at the apartment door when Kakashi had left. She looked at Naruto who hadn't moved from the couch or looked back at them. She was about to say something to him but he interrupted her.

"I'll take care of him Sakura. Stop worrying and trust me."

Sakura bit her lip and sighed in defeat before leaving. She wasn't going to get an answer out of Naruto. She supposed she wouldn't ever understand. She was different from Naruto and Sasuke. She had a family but they didn't. She could never imagine what pain loneliness brought them. When Naruto heard the apartment door click closed he sat still in the silence. He listened to the faint, barely audible ticking of a clock he couldn't find. After listening to sixty ticks, he decided it was time he checked on Sasuke. As quietly as he possibly could, he slid into Sasuke's bedroom. Nothing had changed save for a silver cross and some mistletoe. Probably from Ino or Sakura, he supposed. When he was standing at the side of the bed, he noticed something different about the Uchiha as well. His usual sad, staring eyes were closed. For a moment, Naruto feared that heartache had killed Sasuke, but then he noticed the easy rise and fall of his chest.

He was asleep. Naruto smiled. Perhaps this was a sign that he was getting better. This was the first time he'd seen Sasuke asleep. The photo was still under Sasuke's hand and Naruto was about to move it but he drew his hand back. He figured Sasuke would prefer to have it near him while he slept. Maybe it brought him closer to Itachi or something. Instead, Naruto pulled the sheets up to Sasuke's shoulder. He deserved to be comfortable and the more he slept the better. It made Naruto happy to see Sasuke so at peace instead of so…empty. He understood that Sasuke was human and that he could be hurt like everyone else. But Naruto could have never imagined how fragile Sasuke really was. When they went about missions and training together, Sasuke was invincible. He took charge of the situation and saw it through to the end. Anyone who didn't know him as well as Naruto did wouldn't think he was the same person now as he was on the battlefield.

_Itachi-baka…you better get back soon. If only you knew what you did to him…_

Naruto bit his lip. He wasn't mad at Itachi. He had supported his relationship with Sasuke since the beginning. He defended him when Kakashi tried to discourage him. He included him when Sakura excluded him. Naruto didn't believe Itachi was a spy. The first day he met Itachi he had hated him because he hurt Sasuke. But when he saw him the second time, with Sasuke latched onto his arm like they had never been apart, he hadn't recognized him as Itachi Uchiha, murderer of the Uchiha clan and traitor to Konoha. He hadn't recognized him as anyone. He was a completely new face. He was friendly, funny, smart, strong, and caring. He was someone new that Naruto had instantly wanted to befriend. But Kakashi's rage had stopped him. Naruto believed Kakashi thought Itachi was a spy. Naruto didn't. Itachi wasn't the same as he once was. He loved Sasuke and Naruto was sure he would die for him. If going back to Akatsuki would save Sasuke's life, there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that Itachi wouldn't do it.

"He'll be back," Naruto found himself saying out loud.

He looked down at Sasuke, still sleeping peacefully. Maybe he was dreaming of Itachi. Maybe they were spending Christmas together through their dreams.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke. Sleep well."

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

"Sasuke. Oh Sasuke. Come on. Open your eyes for Nii-san."

Sasuke opened his eyes to a familiar face. He smiled at the sight of those deep, midnight eyes. For some reason, he wasn't as excited or overjoyed as he thought he would be when he saw his dear brother again. Instead, he just felt relaxed and at peace, like he had never left.

"Merry Christmas Sleeping Beauty. Told you I'd be here to spend it with you."

"You always keep your promises," Sasuke stated.

Itachi smiled down at Sasuke.

"I miss you," he whispered.

Despite the sad truth that this encounter was in fact a dream, Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

"At least we're here now," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I left you like this," Itachi whispered, his eyes filling with regret.

"Left me like what?" Sasuke asked, genuinely confused.

"Sasuke, you haven't been eating. You haven't moved or spoken to your friends and this is the first time you've slept in a while. You haven't been taking care of yourself."

Sasuke bit his lip, feeling guilty. He looked away from Itachi, ashamed of himself. No sooner had he looked away than he felt Itachi's warm hand against his cheek. He looked back at him and his eyes were filled with affection and concern.

"I love you Sasuke. I'm just concerned for your safety."

"I know. That's why you left."

Itachi bit his lip and Sasuke instantly wanted to take his words back. He didn't mean for them to sound accusing.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way…" Sasuke started.

"Its okay. You have every right to be angry with me," Itachi said, a sad look in his eyes.

"But I'm not angry!" Sasuke exclaimed, frantically.

He didn't want to argue with him or make him upset. He wanted to savor the feeling of his hands against his skin. He wanted to keep this dream place a place where they could meet and be happy.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke started, trying to bring his eyes back to his.

Itachi looked back at him, unable to resist looking into those innocent eyes. Sasuke smiled when he got his attention.

"I'm not mad at you," he whispered, putting all the honesty he had into it.

He wasn't mad about him leaving. He was mad at Akatsuki for taking him away. Sasuke knew that if Akatsuki hadn't threatened him Itachi would have never left. He only wanted him to be safe. Itachi lifted his hand and caressed Sasuke's cheek.

"I should have never left you," he whispered.

"You were only doing what was best for me. Thanks for that."

Itachi managed a smile at his sweet words but still felt guilty.

"I wish this had happened a different day."

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke said with a smile.

"How could you not be angry when I abandoned you on the morning after…"

Itachi didn't finish.

"Nii-san really. Its fine. As long as you keep your promise and come home soon then I don't care."

Itachi held his gaze for a while, then smiled. He leaned down and kissed him gently. Sasuke smiled against his mouth and leaned in further.

"I have something for you for Christmas," Itachi said against his mouth.

"You're already giving it to me," Sasuke murmured without moving his mouth away from his.

"I don't want to wake up from this place just as much as you don't," Itachi whispered, drawing away.

Sasuke whimpered in distress at the withdrawal. Itachi placed a hand on his face with a sad smile.

"Don't leave again," Sasuke begged.

"As long as you go to sleep every night, I should be here. Can you promise me you'll take care of yourself?"

Sasuke nodded, his eyes full of regret. He didn't want to wake up and leave him for an empty bedroom.

"I love you Sasuke," Itachi whispered, leaning down to kiss him one last time. "I hope you like your Christmas present."

Sasuke opened his eyes to look at him but he was no longer there. He was back in his bedroom…alone. Tears welled up in his eyes at being without Itachi once again. He listened to the silence and the faint snoring of someone in his living room. He didn't bother getting up to investigate. It was probably Naruto or Kakashi, staying behind to watch him. He laid their for a while, dreading this feeling of being so alone. Then he heard something. There was a repetitive tapping sound coming from his bedroom window. He imagined a romantic scene where the tapping came from Itachi and they would be reunited under the moonlight. But it had only been a month. That moment would have to wait. The tapping was relentless and Sasuke had no choice but to get up and investigate. When he was on his feet he stumbled and had to lean on the wall to prevent himself from falling to the floor. It had been a while since he moved he realized. He carefully made his way to the window. When he reached his destination he pulled away the curtains and found the source of the tapping. There was a pigeon on the other side of the window, pecking at the glass. Sasuke carefully opened the window so he wouldn't scare the bird away. The pigeon hopped along the windowsill to avoid being pushed off by the opening window. When the window was open, the bird hopped onto the inner windowsill. Sasuke noticed a small package tied to the bird's leg. It looked a bit to heavy for the bird to be carrying but it didn't seem bothered by the burden. Sasuke received the bird of its load and it fluttered away. Sasuke pulled the window closed and sat down on his bed. He flipped the little hand-held package around in his hands. He noticed that the paper surrounding the object was covered in black letters from the other side. Sasuke gently pulled the paper away from the object. When he flattened the paper out he realized it was a letter. The object was still concealed in tissue paper. He read the letter before opening the little gift. When he read the final words his breath caught in his chest. At the bottom of the letter the words, _"With All My Love, Nii-san," _were written in a familiar, neat script. He glued his eyes onto the letter and read.

"_To My Dear, Darling Sasuke,_

_I pray this letter made it to you in time for the holidays. I pray it made it in general. I promised you a part of me would be with you for the three holidays I couldn't spend with you. Thus this letter and gift. I miss you more than I can describe in words. It's a lonely, loveless place I'm at. This mission isn't going as well as I had hoped. I suspect Akatsuki has set me up to get revenge for my departure. But fear not Love. I won't stay any longer than I said I would. I'll still be home in time to watch the cherry blossoms bloom with you. I know how much you love spending time in the cherry blossom fields. I wanted to send you a letter so you would know I was okay. I know how worried you must be. I'm sorry for doing that to you. I hope your happy. Don't let my leaving stop you from living. Please. Though I would give anything to read a response from you, I have to beg you not to send back a letter. If my suspicions of Akatsuki are correct, then it would be bad if they intercepted a response from you. They don't want us to be in contact but I had to send you a Christmas present. I've been dreaming of being with you. I've been remembering the Christmases we spent together when we were kids. I remember how excited you got when it snowed. It didn't matter how early or late it was, you always dragged me outside to play. I remember the smell of Mom baking cookies and coming home with a Christmas tree. You and Mom would work Dad and I to death trying to get the house perfect for the holidays! But I still loved it either way because it always made you smile. I wish I could see that smile right now. Seeing it in my dreams isn't enough. I hope you're making the most of the holidays even without me there. I want you to be happy. I hope you'll like the gift I sent you. I love you and the days can't go by fast enough. I'll never stop thinking about you._

_With All My Love, Nii-san"_

Sasuke smiled at the memories Itachi recalled in the letter. He reread it three times, savoring the words. He set the letter to the side and picked up the tissue-wrapped object. When he pulled the paper away his breath caught in his chest. A little, wooden, heart-shaped necklace lay in the white paper. It was made of dark wood and a simple design was carved into the heart. Sasuke smiled, then noticed a little latch on the side of the heart. When he pressed the latch the heart sprang open, revealing a little photo. It was a locket. On one side was the same photo Sasuke had been clutching since Itachi left. On the other side were neatly carved words.

"_So I'll Always Be With You Love."_

Tears stung Sasuke's eyes yet his smile never faltered. He held the little gift close to his heart, hoping the photo of Itachi could somehow make the real person feel it beating and not breaking.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Well hey at least it wasn't two years right? XD I might need to take a little break from writing because whenever I put my notebook in front of me I either draw a blank or get a headache. I think its because of all the plots and all the stories I have to remember. IDK. We'll see. I might just need to read a book and chill out then I'll be fine. I'll keep you posted. In the meantime Please Please PLEASE Review Review REVIEW!! You know how much I love REVIEWS!! XDXD**


	11. January

**Chapter XI. "January"**

When Naruto awoke and checked on Sasuke Christmas Day he was a little startled. Sasuke had been awake and there was a love-struck smile on his face. Instead of the photo, Sasuke was gazing dreamily at a little wooden locket. Naruto had never seen the locket before. He noticed a piece of paper beside Sasuke's head over the photo.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, in hopes of getting a response.

"Hm…"

Naruto felt his heart warm. It wasn't a word but at least it was some form of response.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, daring to try for words.

"He sent it to me," Sasuke replied, never looking away from the locket.

Naruto smiled at the spoken answer. Sasuke was getting better! He had to be! Naruto glanced at the piece of paper.

"Is that paper from him?" he asked.

"Mmhm."

Naruto wandered to that side of the bed and picked the paper up.

"Would you mind?" Naruto asked him.

"No."

Naruto read that it was a letter from Itachi. He skimmed through the personal, romantic stuff but read carefully about Itachi's suspicions of Akatsuki. Naruto bit his lip. This news troubled him. If Akatsuki set Itachi up that may mean he wouldn't be able to return to Konoha. Naruto felt like he should go to Tsunade and share Itachi's suspicions. But then Naruto remembered that Tsunade thought Itachi was a traitor. She would think it was a trick. Naruto's teeth ground together and his hand clenched into a fist around the letter. How could they think he was a traitor? If they could read this letter and realize how Itachi felt through the memories he recalled, then maybe they wouldn't consider him a traitor. Or, knowing Tsunade, she'd find a way to make the letter sound threatening. Then again, Naruto didn't know how that was possible. It was awfully sappy.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Mmhm."

"Would you mind if I borrowed this letter he sent you?"

For the first time that month, Sasuke actually made eye contact with him. His eyes were full of distress.

"If you don't want me to take it then I won't. Its not that important."

Sasuke bit his lip, his eyes glued to the letter in Naruto's hand.

"I'd prefer you didn't…"

"No problem. It _is _addressed to you."

Naruto handed him the letter and Sasuke seemed much more relieved when it was back in his hands.

"Did you sleep okay?" Naruto asked, trying to keep a conversation.

He had to keep Sasuke talking. He didn't want to lose him again. Naruto noticed a smile on Sasuke's face and he looked back at the locket.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Did you dream about him?" Naruto had to ask.

"Yeah."

"Good! Uh…"

Naruto searched for something else to talk about.

"So…its Christmas Day! Everyone's been really worried about you. I'm sure you got tons of presents."

"That's nice."

Naruto realized that the only gift that matter to Sasuke was the one Itachi sent.

"Sakura's coming later. It would make her happy if you talked to her."

"Mmhm…"

Naruto sighed. Now he was to entranced by the locket to speak.

_Damn you Itachi._

But there was a smile on Naruto's face as he thought it.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

"Naruto! Its us!" Sakura called through Sasuke's apartment door.

Naruto let them in and Sakura noticed a much happier atmosphere in the little apartment. She turned to Naruto with a questioning gleam in her eyes. Naruto didn't seem to catch her glance.

"Naruto, did something happen?" she asked.

"Mmhm," Naruto replied like Sasuke had to him.

Sakura clenched her fist but restrained herself from pounding the answers out of him.

"Okay Naruto. Enough silence. What went on?" Kakashi asked for her.

Naruto knew better than to toy with Kakashi. He sent him a glare for ruining his fun but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Itachi sent him a gift last night."

Sakura's spirits lifted.

"How is he?" she immediately asked.

"Better. He's happier and he spoke a little this morning."

"Why didn't you call us?"

Sakura was enraged that Naruto didn't call them the second he got a response from Sasuke. Naruto braced himself for an enraged Sakura drawl. At least Itachi's gift was making Sasuke better. She could bitch and complain that she hadn't been the first to hear from him all she wanted. It didn't matter to Naruto. All that matter was Sasuke.

"Can I see him?" she asked instead of going on and on about Naruto's lack of responsibility.

Naruto glanced at Sakura and saw that longing look in her eyes as she gazed at the bedroom. Naruto noticed that since Sasuke's depression, Sakura's taunting had lessened and she fussed over Sasuke more than she did before. Naruto wasn't sure if it was out of love or not but he figured he'd just leave it until Sasuke got better.

"Go ahead," Naruto answered her. "I don't know if he'll talk to you or not but you can try."

Without another word Sakura headed for the bedroom. Naruto hadn't been lying. Sasuke did look much better. There was a dreamy smile on his face as he gazed at the locket in his hands. She guessed that must have been Itachi's gift.

"Um, hey Sasuke," she tried in hopes of being as lucky as Naruto.

She heard a small grunt in reply. Well, it was better than nothing. She noticed the mistletoe and cross Ino had put up were still there.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked, remembering how Ino had said the mistletoe might bring him dreams of Itachi.

"Fine," Sasuke replied.

Sakura smiled at the sound of his voice. She had missed that sound and she had feared that she'd never hear it again. It was only a tiny peep but it was enough to make Sakura happy. She decided not to push to hard for more. She'd let him come back on his terms, not her's.

"If you need us we'll be out here," she simply said and left to join Naruto and Kakashi on the couch.

Kakashi looked at her expectantly.

"Naruto's right. He _is _getting better."

"That's good," Kakashi sighed.

Though he tried hard to hide it, Sakura could see that her sensei was exhausted. Between training them regularly, training himself for a possible war, keeping a lookout for Akatsuki, and worrying about Sasuke's condition, he barely had time for himself. Sakura had noticed that he carried his infamous orange book around less and less and he was earlier to their lessons than he normally was. Itachi's departure, or "betrayal" as Tsunade called it, had hit Kakashi hard. He blamed himself for the pain that departure caused Sasuke. He hated that he let his guard down around Itachi. But Sakura thought she had something to cheer up Kakashi.

"So!" she started suddenly. "Its Christmas Day! That means presents! Here you go boys!"

She handed Kakashi a small, wrapped rectangle and Naruto an envelope. They looked at the gifts stunned. Sakura had gotten them something? _Sakura _had gotten _them something_!? Sakura only bought gifts for Sasuke!

"Come on! Open them!" she ordered.

Fearing that if they didn't open them she'd take them back, they tore into the gifts. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and they couldn't pass it up. No way! Kakashi's gift was the next book in the "Make-Out" saga and Naruto's was two gift card to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Wow! Thanks a million Sakura!" Naruto said, fascinated with his cards.

"Wouldn't they ask questions about a little girl buying an adult novel?" Kakashi asked, flipping through the pages of his new book.

"I told them it was a gag gift."

"Smart girl."

She smiled at the compliment but was unbelievably sad inside. She had bought Sasuke a gift as well but had purposely left it at home. She thought he wouldn't want it. She hadn't expected any change in his behavior. It was a nice Christmas present to be able to see Sasuke smile and hear his voice. Sure she could go back and get his gift but she knew that he was to mesmerized by his locket to accept her gift. Itachi was returning in Spring and Sasuke's birthday was in the Summer. Maybe she'd give him the gift for his birthday rather than right now for Christmas. He'd be happier when Itachi was home. Then she'd give him his gift.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

The last days of December dwindled away. New Year's Eve was approaching. Sasuke sat in his bedroom alone, clutching the locket and staring at the digital clock on his bedside table. He bit his lip, dreaming about how he and Itachi would have spent New Year's. They would have spent the night home despite Naruto and Sakura's attempts to drag them out to party. They would spend their New Year's quietly and romantically. They would have a nice, candlelit dinner and then wait for midnight and kiss the second the clock changed. Sasuke was sure Itachi would have found more romantic things for them to do along with dinner and kisses. But Itachi wasn't here. Sasuke would bring in the New Year alone once again.

Sasuke's eyes stung. Why did this have to happen? He had finally been happy. Was he cursed? Was he not meant to be happy? Sasuke pulled his eyes away from the clock and gazed back at his locket. He tried to think of a creative way to share that first kiss of the year with Itachi, even without him being with him. Than, he heard the repetitive tapping at his window. This time, he rushed to the window to find a familiar carrier pigeon pecking at the glass. Sasuke quickly allowed the bird inside and untied the little bulging message. The bird departed the instant he was free of the message. Eagerly, Sasuke sat on his bed and unwrapped the object the letter was wrapped around. It was a Hershey's chocolate kiss. Sasuke was puzzled. What did it mean? He read the letter, hoping for answers.

_I hope this message made it in time. There's a blizzard where I am and I'm afraid this bird won't be able to make it through. If by some miracle this message made it to you then I'll be happy. If this did get to you I should probably explain the candy. We were supposed to bring in the New Year with a kiss. I figured that since we couldn't physically kiss like we wanted to we could use chocolate kisses instead. Eat this kiss at midnight and I will eat mine. It'll have to do since I can't kiss you myself. It's a stupid idea but I didn't know what else to do. Maybe I'll be able to kiss you in my dreams this New Year's Eve. Don't forget to try this chocolate idea. I won't. I still miss you. I miss your warmth. Its harsh out here. But the thought of returning to you and your sweet smile is keeping me going. Again, though I would cherish to hear from you, I must beg you not to reply. It'll be safer for all of us. I love you so much. I promise I'll be home soon._

_With Every Ounce Of My Love, Itachi_

Sasuke smiled. The chocolate kiss idea wasn't stupid at all. It was much more creative than anything he would have been able to come up with. Sasuke watched the clock, the kiss in his hand. Ten minutes to midnight. The pigeon had barely made it. Any later and he would have missed his New Year's kiss. Sasuke awaited midnight eagerly. His heart was racing with excitement. The minutes ticked by to slowly. Sasuke heard the faint screaming and shouting outside as the villagers celebrated the New Year in the streets. Sasuke hated that Itachi had to celebrate New Year's in a blizzard. He hated that he had to be surrounded by Akatsuki, the people he despised. One minute to midnight. Sasuke unwrapped the kiss and prepared to pop it in his mouth the second the clock changed again. At least Itachi would have this little trick to make him feel loved for the New Year. Sasuke listened to the villagers outside counting down the last seconds of the year.

Sasuke closed his eyes, picturing Itachi waiting to pop the kiss into his mouth as well. He didn't have to see the clock or listen to the screaming villagers to know it was midnight. He popped the kiss into his mouth and watched the dream image of Itachi do the same. He let the chocolate melt in his moth before swallowing, savoring the replacement New Year's kiss. He smiled and lay down on his bed, letting sleep overtake him.

He entered the dream land where he met Itachi for the past week or so. Itachi appeared soon after he'd arrived.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called when he saw Itachi looking around for him.

Itachi's eyes met his and a smile lit up his face. Sasuke ran to him and threw his arms around his neck. He sighed in content when he felt his brother's arms wrap around his waist.

"That was such a sweet idea," Sasuke said in reference to the chocolate.

"It was stupid," Itachi said.

"No it wasn't! It was really creative! I liked it."

Sasuke pulled away enough to see his face and gave him an honest smile. Itachi couldn't resist smiling in response.

"You really liked it?"

"Yeah. It was sweet. I bet no one else thought to do something like that."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"You know…its still midnight. We still have time for a real kiss."

"I guess you're right."

They leaned into one another and shared their first New Year's kiss.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was bored with this chapter. I'll probably get more into it when I bring Itachi back which should only be one more chapter. So I didn't get it done by Valentine's Day like I had hoped which really sucks. Now I'm going to shoot to finish it by my birthday. I'll try to update sooner next chapter. I've read some vampire books and now my headaches are gone so I should be able to be more prompt with this fic. PLEASE REVIEW!! The authoress loves you! XDXDXD**


	12. February

**Chapter XII. "February"**

Everyone could see that Sasuke was getting better. He still wasn't eating as much as he did before Itachi left but he was eating enough to stay alive. He slept more and more and Naruto supposed they had Itachi to thank for that. The New Year came in smoothly. There was no threat from Akatsuki and Sasuke's mental state seemed to be stable. It was time for Konoha to prepare for their next holiday: Valentine's Day. The stores were stocking up on candy and flowers. Love was in the air. Except for Sasuke. February 14th, Sasuke sat on his bed alone staring at the bedroom window. He twined his Christmas present around his hands impatiently. He supposed he shouldn't be looking forward to anything. Itachi was probably lucky that he managed to sneak those messages out to him. Akatsuki probably was watching him closely. Sasuke would prefer his dear brother's safety over a message.

But when night arrived and Sasuke didn't hear that familiar window tapping, he worried. What if the reason he hadn't sent anything was because there was no one to send the bird? What if Akatsuki had found him out? What if he was dead? A chill passed over Sasuke at the thought.

_No! _he assured himself. _He promised he'd come back! He said he wouldn't let anything stop him from coming home. He's not dead! He'll come home._

Despite the positive things his mind screamed, Sasuke felt his throat tighten.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

Sasuke couldn't remember falling asleep. He woke up on February 15th alone. He double-checked his bedroom window to make sure no birds were waiting for him. There were none. He bit his lip and shook his head to drive the negative thoughts away. He was just being safe. Nothing bad had happened. He would be home. Spring wasn't far away. Sasuke lay back down and clutched the locket. He hadn't dreamt of Itachi last night. He had just brushed it off, assuring himself Itachi was so busy battling demons that he didn't have time to sleep. He would know if he was hurt or worse…

Sasuke quickly snapped open the locket and gazed at the picture. It always clamed his tempestuous mind when he saw the face of his brother in the photo. Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping to be transported to their special dreamland and be comforted with his dear brother's presence. He could feel himself slowly slipping back into slumber and Itachi's face was just materializing when he heard it. At first he thought it was just his forming dream. But then Itachi's face vanished and Sasuke felt the light from his window beat against his eyes. He went to the window but didn't find a small pigeon with a small token. This time he found a powerful hawk with a bouquet in its talons. Carefully, Sasuke removed the bouquet from the fearsome bird's talons. He closed the window and the hawk beat is great wings to fly off in a flurry of feathers.

The bouquet consisted of red roses and some little white flowers he couldn't identify. The roses were in full bloom and stripped of their thorns. An envelope poked out from the flowers. Sasuke eagerly tore open the envelope and read.

_My Darling Sasuke,_

_Mission accomplished! My mission is over and I'm preparing to come home. I may have been wrong about Akatsuki. They didn't once try to kill me but I'm not putting my guard down for a moment. Not until I'm home free. If I was there with you now, trust me I would have done so much more than flowers. I would have made you dinner, decked the apartment in candles and rose petals, got you chocolates and gifts, and watch sappy romance movies. When I get home, I promise I'll make it up to you. I hope you didn't miss Flappy the Pigeon to much. The roses were a bit to heavy for him and he was exhausted from all his trips. I figured a hawk could make the journey better than poor Flappy. The cherry blossoms are almost in bloom. I'll be home soon._

_With All My Love, Nii-san_

Sasuke smiled at the mention of the pigeon and the romantic thoughts of Valentine's Day. But what made him the happiest was the last two sentences.

"_The cherry blossoms are almost in bloom. I'll be home soon."_

Sasuke lay down beside the roses and closed his eyes. He didn't expect to see Itachi in their dreamland. He was probably awake, running home. He had no time to sleep. He was coming home.

**A/N: Sorry for chapter shortness/lameness but I was so bored with the last three chapters! Its finally going to get exciting so stick with me and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RVIEW!! The authoress loves you!! :)**


	13. Spring

**Chapter XIII. "Spring"**

February passed quickly and March was upon Konoha in a flash. The snow began to melt with the arrival of Spring. Buds were slowly coming into bloom and color was returning to the world. Sasuke barely noticed. He was only focused on the cherry blossoms. A cherry blossom tree grew against the wall of the Lark Apartment Building and a branch reached across the window of Sasuke's bedroom. Every morning since March 1st, Sasuke checked on the branch for blossoms. During the first week of March, Sasuke watched the flower buds of the blossom tree develop. He always kept a lookout on the streets below his apartment for any sign of Itachi. On March 20th, the first flower on Sasuke's branch bloomed…But Itachi didn't come home.

On March 22nd, the second flower bloomed…Itachi didn't come back.

March 24th, the third flower bloomed…and Itachi still hadn't returned.

March 26th was the fourth flower…

March 27th was the fifth and sixth flowers…

On March 29th, the day of the seventh flower, Sasuke sat on his bed, clutching the locket to the point where his knuckles turned white. He couldn't take his eyes off the cherry blossom branch outside his window. Seven flowers were in bloom and Itachi wasn't home.

_The cherry blossoms are almost in bloom. I'll be home soon._

Where was he? The cherry blossoms had bloomed a long time ago and he wasn't home. Sasuke had tried to find Itachi in their dreamland but he was never there. Sasuke stopped sleeping when April came and Itachi didn't return. He stopped eating. His health started spiraling down. The hope that Sasuke would recover died. Naruto was furious. He felt betrayed. What if Tsunade had been right and Itachi was a fake? What if those sweet words Itachi wrote in his letters were all a lie? Sasuke still had faith in him though. He didn't think Itachi was a traitor. He was terrified that he may be dead.

Sasuke didn't move from his bed and stopped speaking. It was like Itachi had left all over again. Instead of sleeping, Sasuke cried all night. He cried for the warmth and comfort that he always felt in his gaze. He cried for all the days that had passed without him. He cried for days to come that he was afraid he'd never get to spend with him. He cried for everything that was remotely about Itachi. Was it to much to ask for happiness? Why was it so hard to obtain? Had his sins in the past really been so terrible to deny him joy? Who was really being punished? Was it Itachi or was it him? Sasuke would admit that Itachi's sin outweighed his but he had repented when he came back to him. So why couldn't they be together?

April slipped by agonizingly slow. Sasuke would keep track of the days by the cherry blossom branch stretched across his window. Every blossom in Konoha had bloomed and petals swirled on the April breezes. All but one. A tiny bud still remained closed on Sasuke's branch. Sasuke vowed that if that tiny bud bloomed and Itachi hadn't returned, he would leave Konoha and search for him. So Sasuke waited…and waited…and waited. Summer would be in Konoha soon. Sasuke's condition hadn't changed. He never got better. His friends noticed that his eyes would grow more and more distant with each passing day, like he was staring at a world eons away from their own. Sakura begged Tsunade over and over again to help him but the Hokage claimed there was nothing she could do. He had fallen to deep. No one could bring him out of it.

No one but Itachi…

May 3rd. Spring was coming to an end. That tiny bud on Sasuke's branch still didn't bloom. Sasuke could feel himself dying. He felt empty and his eyes were heavy. He felt that if he tried to move noting would happen. It must have meant Itachi was dead. After all, Itachi had his heart. If Itachi's heart stopped beating, then surely so would his. Without his command, Sasuke's eyelids started falling. The last thing he saw before he fell into complete and utter darkness was that tiny bud that never bloomed.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

He was late. His legs burned from running so hard. His heart raced to the point where he thought it would explode. He could barely breathe from the exhaustion. His body was screaming that he had to stop and rest but he refused to listen. He had broken his promise. It was May. He should have been home two months ago. He could see the towering gates of Konoha peaking over the treetops. He was almost there. He thought up a plan to keep the guards from stopping him. He had no time for explanations, at least not to them. The gate rushed closer and closer. He was so close. He kept on a sharp ear for anyone that may be following him. He heard nothing but the rush of air past his ears as he ran. The trees thinned out and the Gate was before him. He braced himself for a fight with the two guards. He ran through the Gate into the village. The guards' reactions was delayed. They hadn't been paying much attention. He heard them shouting after him and then the hurrying footsteps coming after him. He tried to think through the exhaustion in his mind. He needed to escape them. Even if it was only for a little while, he had to lead them away from him. He watched the buildings pass by, trying to remember the layout of the city. It had been so long since he'd been here. The twisting alleys and pathways slowly came back to him. He remembered the faces and what buildings they managed. He picked out any face he could trust to help him. He recalled one girl that had a crush on his dear brother. She would have done anything for him. He would have to use that love to his advantage.

He had used so much energy running away from the organization that it would be impossible to even consider running faster. But he had to distance himself enough from the guards to make it into the building he sought, explain to the girl, and escape to his destination. He used his final reserves of chakra to burst forward and away from the guards. He turned and turned and turned so many corners until he found the shop. He prayed the girl he needed would be at the front desk. The glass doors flew open when he pushed through and a bell jingled above him. He almost ran the front desk over and crashed but he managed to stop in time. It was the girl he had been hoping for: Ino Yamanaka. She looked stunned at his appearance. He panted heavily, barely able to breathe from his long run. He could barely speak to explain what he was doing there. He was relieved when she spoke first.

"You're late," she said with an accusing yet playful gleam in her eyes.

He managed a relieved smile and a short laugh. Then he heard the shouting of the guards coming closer to the flower shop. He gave her a pleading look but she already had a determined look in her eyes.

"Hide back here," she commanded, starting around the counter towards the shop door.

He settled himself behind the counter, his legs trembling with exhaustion. He heard the shop door burst open and Ino squealed.

"Holy crap! You scared the hell out of me!" he heard Ino scold.

He instantly attempted to quiet his labored breathing.

"Sorry Ino. There's an intruder running amuck. Have you seen him?"

"How the hell should I know? _Anyone _could be an intruder. You can never tell if there's an intruder. They act like normal people to avoid suspicion."

There was a pause and Itachi held his breath. It was hard since he so desperately needed air. The guards must have been contemplating how much information they should have given away because one sighed and explained.

"The intruder's Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi heard Ino's breath catch. She was a really good actress.

"Itachi? He's back? W-Well…what are you doing _here_? Shouldn't we tell Sasuke--"

"No!" the guards said simultaneously.

"Why?" Ino snapped back.

"Its better that he doesn't know," one guard started.

"What!? Not know? Are you crazy? Sasuke's been killing himself waiting for Itachi!"

Said man's racing heart skipped a beat. _Killing himself? _What did she mean? He _had _to get to Sasuke…_quickly._

"We don't know what his intentions are," the other guard said sternly. "He could be here as a threat. He ran from us so he must be up to no good."

Itachi could tell that Ino could have defended him even more but realized that if she continued she'd seem suspicious. There was another silence and Itachi waited for more arguments.

"Okay," Ino sighed. "I wouldn't want Sasuke to get hurt. If I see Itachi I'll call you."

"Thank you," sighed one. "Come on. We have to keep looking. We can't let him escape."

Itachi heard the door bell jingle and let out his heavy breath. Ino joined him behind the counter shortly after the doorbell jingled.

"Thanks," he managed to huff.

"The only way you can thank me is by making Sasuke happy again."

He glanced at her and she gave him a hard look.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she scolded. "Sasuke's been miserable since you left! He won't speak, he won't eat, he won't sleep…he was just getting better in February. Why the hell were you late? If you'd come back when you were supposed to Sasuke would be better!"

Itachi turned away, to exhausted to explain himself. She would be a great mother someday.

"I don't…have time…for this…" he said between heavy breaths. "I have…to see him…"

"Not like that you don't."

He gave her a questioning look. She was looking him over, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"You need a shower…and some fresh clothes…and a haircut…"

Itachi's stomach growled and she giggled.

"…_and _some food."

"I don't have time for any of that. They're looking for me…I have to see him before…"

"It'll only take a second. The shower's upstairs and it'll take me a minute to wash your clothes. You can't go to him looking like a hobo. You're supposed to have a romantic reunion and you can't have that with you looking like you do."

Itachi gave her a look that suggested she leave him alone but she remained unfazed.

"Come on. I'll help you upstairs."

"I don't have time--"

"Yes you do. Come on!"

Ino dragged him to his feet and upstairs. His legs still trembled in exhaustion so he couldn't really fight her much. She pushed him into the bathroom and gave him directions. He would have escaped through a window but, of course, there was none. He sighed and figured he'd make it quick. Ino was right. The least he could do was look nice for his beloved. He didn't want him to worry that he was hurt.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

Itachi kept to the shadows on his way to the Lark Apartment Building. He had kept his visit with Ino brief. He could breathe easier again and his legs weren't trembling so much that he couldn't stand but they still ached. He had an apple to help restore his energy and Ino hand done a thorough job of cleaning his clothes. He felt the best he had in months. The neon sign was dark as it was still daytime but he recognized the rundown building instantly. He made sure no one was following him and left the shadows to approach the entrance. He recognized the same homeless people from six months ago still hanging around the building.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked one of the scruffy men.

"Hey Bug how's it going?" Itachi asked, trying to be casual.

"Hey. Since you're back…does that mean that big-mouthed fox kid and his bitchy girlfriend will stop visiting everyday?" Bug asked.

"I can't make any promises."

Itachi pushed open the front door.

"You screwed him up pretty bad you know."

"Why thank you Bug. That makes me feel so much better about myself."

"Don't mention it."

Itachi shut the door and ascended the stairs to the third floor. Things hadn't seemed to have changed much: Naruto was still a big-mouth; Sakura was still a bitch; they were both still worry warts; and Bug was as sympathetic as ever. He sighed. None of them really mattered to him. They only one that mattered was Sasuke. He hadn't realized he was in front of apartment 332 until his key was in the lock. He stared at the numbers on the door. An overwhelming sense of déjà vu washed over him. He felt the same nervousness he'd felt the first day he came here to tell Sasuke how he felt. The first time, he'd been met with cold, hateful eyes. This time, he prayed for warm, hopeful eyes. The door creaked when he pushed it open. The apartment hadn't changed except it looked like no one had done anything inside here for months. Itachi gulped down his fear. How bad did he make Sasuke?

"Sasuke?" he called gently.

He was met with silence. He shut the door and wandered to the bedroom. Afraid of what he might find, he peaked cautiously around the door. He found his dear brother laying on the bed. He stepped into the room and wandered over to the side of the bed to get a better look of the one he loved. He had changed, unlike everything else in Konoha. If it wasn't for the faint breathing that only the acute ears of a ninja could pick up, Itachi would have thought he was dead. His once gleaming raven locks were now dull and almost looked dark gray instead of blue/black. His once soft, smooth lips now looked chapped and parched. Dried tears encrusted his cheeks. His shirt hung off of him. He was thin…dangerously thin. His ribs were visible. He looked so frail…so broken. This is what Itachi had done to him. He had torn the life from him. He felt his heart aching terribly at the sight. Then he saw his locket. It was tangled around Sasuke's hands and was open to the photo. He had hurt him more than he realized.

Carefully and cautiously, he placed his hand on his knobby shoulder. Gently he shook him like he used to when he was waking him up for training.

"Sasuke…" he whispered like he used to. "Come on. Its time to wake up."

He didn't get a response. Itachi bit his lip. What if something was wrong? He tried again.

"Sasuke…Saaassukeee. Wakey-wakey."

This time Sasuke stirred and murmured something familiar…something that always made him smile.

"Nii-san…five more minutes…"

"I don't know if I can wait five more minutes," he said with an amused smile.

There was a pause and Itachi was afraid he was still asleep. Then, all of a sudden, Sasuke jolted upright and turned to him. Those eyes hadn't changed. They were still full of hope and compassion. Oh how he had missed them.

"N…Nii-san…?"

That voice also hadn't changed. It still made him feel so full of relief and comfort. He watched as Sasuke reached his small, frail hands towards him and sighed when he laid them against his chest. He never removed his eyes from those innocent, onyx jewels.

"You're here…A-Are you really here?" Sasuke whispered, his eyes wide with hope.

Itachi slipped his own hands over Sasuke's.

"Yeah…I'm here…" he replied, his eyes stinging.

He saw tears well up in Sasuke's eyes but they weren't of sadness. Sasuke threw his arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt. Itachi returned the embrace, holding him tight but not to tight for fear of snapping his frail body in two.

"I thought you were dead," Sasuke sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, running his fingers through his spiky hair.

He had missed so many things about him. He had missed the feel of his hair sliding through his fingers. He missed the feel of that soft skin against his own. He missed his velvety voice and his laughter that sounded like a trickling stream. He missed that smile that lit up the heavens. He missed his eyes so filled with joy and love and chased away the darkness within his own heart. He missed every tiny possible aspect of Sasuke.

"You said you'd be back when the cherry blossoms bloomed."

"I know. I was delayed. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Sasuke drew away to look back into his eyes and touched his face, unconsciously searching for scars.

"I'm fine. But you're not."

"I'm fine now that you're here," Sasuke whispered and leaned towards him.

They kissed. It had been so long since they kissed. The dream kisses were nothing compared to the real thing. Sasuke's lips were rough and chapped but as the kisses deepened and their lips moved against one another's, some of their old smoothness returned. Itachi could feel that Sasuke wanted more. He wanted what he had given him the night before he left. In ordinary circumstances Itachi would have gladly responded to his begging. He wanted more than anything to touch him and show him how much he missed him and loved him. But Sasuke was in no condition for sex. He was to weak, to delicate. Reluctantly, Itachi pulled away. Sasuke whimpered in distress.

"Sasuke…you haven't been taking care of yourself."

Sasuke just stared longingly into his eyes. Itachi doubted he was listening.

"We have to get some food in you."

"I'm not hungry for food," Sasuke said huskily, trying to steal another kiss.

Itachi held his face in his hands and gazed into his eyes, trying to make him understand.

"Why are you stopping me? Don't you love me? Didn't you miss me?"

A hint of desperation snuck into his eyes and his voice.

"I _do _love you," Itachi instantly said, pulling him into his arms. "I love you more than I can ever show you. I'm just worried about you."

"I was worried about you too," Sasuke whispered, nuzzling his neck. "Why were you so late?"

"How about I tell you over fast food and a movie?"

Sasuke looked up at him curiously.

"Don't you know what day it is?" Itachi asked.

"One of the happiest days of my life?" Sasuke asked, staring at him lovingly.

"Its Friday," Itachi said with a smile.

Sasuke took a moment to contemplate his words. Then an amused smile lit his face.

"Take-Out-And-Move-Night," he stated.

"Come on. Let's go decide what we want."

Itachi helped him to his feet but Sasuke's long-term stagnation caused him to stumble. Itachi caught him and picked him up bridal style. He barely weighed anything. This dramatic weight loss scared Itachi but Sasuke's smile of gratitude comforted him. Gently, Itachi placed Sasuke's frail body in a kitchen chair and went to the phone. He picked it up and leaned against the wall, gazing at Sasuke with a smile.

"What would you like me to get you?"

"Anything you want," Sasuke replied, looking at him dreamily.

Itachi tapped the phone and tried to figure out how much food Sasuke could eat after starving himself for six months.

"How about we start with Chinese?" Itachi suggested.

"Whatever you want," Sasuke replied.

Itachi dialed the number for Shin Chao Chinese Restaurant.

"Hello. Shin Chao Chinese Restaurant. How may I help you?"

"I need to place an order for delivery," Itachi told the woman.

"What would you like?"

"I need three orders of pork dumplings, two orders of Chicken Lo Mein, tow orders of Chicken Chao Mein, three orders of egg rolls, and one order of Hawaiian Beef. Send to Lark Apartment Complex Room 332."

The woman seemed a bit stunned by the order but told him it'd be there in twenty minutes. He thanked her and hung up.

"That's a lot of food," Sasuke commented.

"You'll need it. What else would you like?"

"You decide."

"Mexican, Italian, and American it is."

Sasuke giggled making Itachi's heart lift. It was good to be home.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

The living room was dark. "Transformers" was playing quietly on the TV. Boxes and wrappers were strewn across the coffee table. Itachi and Sasuke laid on the couch wrapped up in a blanket and each others arms, indulging in deep fried goodness. Sasuke hadn't realized how hungry he was until he smelled the hot, greasy delicacies. Not one box of fast food was wasted. The were in the last half of their movie and the remaining meals were as follows: one order of pork dumplings, half a container of Chicken Lo Mein, two soft tacos, one order of Nachos Grande, two slices of an everything pizza, one order of chicken nuggets, a large French fry container, and two Big Mac hamburgers. They were working on their burgers.

"This probably wasn't the smartest menu after not eating for six months," Sasuke mentioned to Itachi after a while.

"Probably not," Itachi sighed but that didn't stop him from continuing to devour his burger. "At least I got something in you. Don't worry. I intend on putting you on a strict diet of filling yet healthy food starting tomorrow."

Sasuke smiled and nuzzled Itachi's neck affectionately.

"I missed you so much," he whispered, sighing contently when his arms laid around him.

"I missed you too," Itachi murmured into his tangled hair.

They were quiet a little longer, enjoying one another's presence.

"You know…" Sasuke started when he had finished his burger, "…sitting here, having Take-Out-And-Movie-Night…it almost feels like you never left."

Itachi smiled down at him and Sasuke smiled back. Then a thought flickered across his mind that stole his smile away.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes?" Itachi replied, frowning at the loss of Sasuke's smile.

"You haven't told me why you were so late yet."

Itachi chewed on his lip.

"Can I tell you tomorrow?"

"Why not now?"

"Because now is a happy moment, and I don't want to ruin it with my story."

Itachi tried to reassure him with a touch to his cheek. But Sasuke's eyes remained full of concern.

"Did you get hurt?"

"A little."

"You mean a lot."

Itachi sighed.

"I'm fine Sasuke. Its all over now. Nothings going to come between us ever again. I promise."

Sasuke decided to leave alone the issue. He could tell that the subject bothered him and he didn't want to upset him. Itachi was right. This was a happy moment. This was their reunion. He didn't want anything to ruin it. He gave him a smile to let him no it was okay…that _he _was okay. Itachi smiled in return to let him know the message had been received. They each leaned in for a kiss. Sasuke had been so thrilled with Itachi's return that he hadn't checked on his cherry blossom branch. He hadn't seen that that single lonely bud still hadn't bloomed…

Then came the thunder…

**A/N: Woot! I made it longer this time since we're celebrating Itachi's return. I know the last line was confusing but it'll make sense next chapter. This fic's almost done! Just a few more chapters before I mark this fic as Complete Woot! XDXD So stickwitme and review pretty please! Remember: the authoress loves you!!**


	14. Storm

**Chapter XIV. "Storm"**

There was a blast from outside that rattled the room. The reunited Uchihas started and looked at one another as if they had the answer. There was another blast, louder than the first, that rocked the couch. They got up and went to the window. What they saw outside was terrifying. The wall of Konoha was billowing with black smoke and red flames jumped from the rooftops of nearby buildings. Konoha warriors were battling giant monsters that Itachi recognized all to well, especially the giant clay bird looming over the village.

"Damn it!" he shouted, making Sasuke jump.

"What's wrong? Who are they?" he asked.

"Akatsuki. The damn bastards followed me."

Itachi turned to the front door but Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to stop them!"

"No! You could get killed!"

"Trust me, Sasuke, this is the last thing I want."

Another shake of the building distracted him. He looked back at Sasuke and tried to speak to him through his eyes. He could see Sasuke was scared but not for his own life. He was afraid of losing him again. Itachi hated this. Akatsuki never intended on letting him go free after he quit. You couldn't leave the Akatsuki unless you were dead.

"I'll com back for you," Itachi whispered before turning to the door.

"No! You're not leaving without me this time!"

"You'll be safer here," Itachi called back, descending the stairs to the building.

But Sasuke followed.

"I'm going with you," he said.

"No Sasuke! I can't risk you getting hurt!"

"And I can't risk losing you again!"

Itachi stopped halfway to the first floor and turned back to him. Sasuke was teary-eyed and shaking but that stubborn gleam was in his eyes. Itachi knew no matter how hard he tried, Sasuke wouldn't go back. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But promise me you'll be careful."

"I'll promise if you promise."

Itachi placed his hands on Sasuke's arms and looked deep into the onyx depths of his eyes.

"I'll do my best."

"So will I."

Itachi gave him a kiss, just in case something went wrong and he wouldn't get another chance. He wished Akatsuki wasn't there. He wished they had stayed away and let him have his happy ending. He wished more than anything that he could stay in that moment, indulging in Sasuke's presence and his sweet kiss. But another rumble forced him to pull away. They shared a look of longing before hurrying to the first floor and outside into the fiery village.

Chaos surrounded them. Flames were engulfing buildings. Women were screaming and clutching their crying children. Medical ninjas ran to and fro searching for the injured. Chunin were busting into burning buildings to save the inhabitants. Jonin and Anbu were rushing to the wall where the source of the fighting seemed to be taking place.

"What do we do?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

Before Itachi could answer a giant shadow fell over them. Looking up, Itachi recognized Deidara, atop his favorite clay creating, waving at them.

"Head's up!" he called down and, soon after, a grenade was falling towards them.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke just in time and pushed him to safety. The blast from the bomb propelled them further away. They hit the ground hard but they lived. Itachi stayed over Sasuke until he was sure all the debris that had followed them through the air had fallen. When the ringing in his ears from the explosion faded, Itachi made sure Sasuke was okay before sitting up and searching the skies for Deidara. The clay bird had disappeared from above them but Itachi could still feel its presence.

"Itachi!"

Itachi turned back at Sasuke's frantic voice but met giant, sharpened talons instead of frightened, onyx eyes. The breath was knocked out of him when the clay bird collided with him so he couldn't react to prevent the bird from clasping its talons around his arms and lifting him into the air. Sasuke tried to reach him before Deidara lifted him away but he was to late. The bird flew away before Sasuke could hold onto him.

"Sayonara!" Deidara called down to him and another bomb fell before him.

He took cover behind a fallen billboard to shield himself from the blast. When the noise from the blast faded, Sasuke peeked from around the billboard and watched the bird disappearing into the distance. Where could they possibly be taking him? Sasuke felt his eyes stinging and not because of the neat of the nearby flames. He'd asked himself this question millions of times during his isolation: Why? Why did this _always _happen? The instant he was granted happiness it was always stolen away. Why couldn't he hold onto happiness? Why couldn't he hold onto Itachi? He leaned back against his hiding place feeling beaten and broken. He could feel his tears coming forth and he hated himself for it. He hung his head and noticed something laying beside him. It was a Konoha headband: the symbol of loyalty to the village.

Then Sasuke remembered something. He was a shin obi. During his six months of mourning, he had forgotten that he had been trained in ninjutsu, genjustsu, and taijutsu. He'd forgotten that he'd learned things other genin his age hadn't. He'd forgotten who he was. His hand fell onto the headband and he traced the symbol, slowly remembering who he was. He was Uchiha Sasuke. He was the heir to the Uchiha throne. He was gifted with the kekei-genkai(sp?) of his clan. Slowly, he lifted the headband to his forehead. Something clicked into place inside of Sasuke the brought forth the aggression and determination he used during his missions and training as a Genin of Konoha. All his tears dried up. All his doubt melted away with the return of his battling spirit. He wouldn't wait for Itachi this time. This time he would bring him back himself.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

The ground rushed towards Itachi as he fell from Deidara's pet. He only had enough time to throw his hands out to shield his face before the impact. He rolled along the bloodstained ground until he could force himself to come to a stop. He couldn't stand for a moment. The fall had taken his breath away and he had been paralyzed temporarily. He heard the bird land and Deidara dismount. Itachi caught his breath and got to his feet before Deidara could take advantage of his position. The blond Akatsuki member smirked at him but was met with a menacing Uchiha death glare.

"Aw! You missed me un!"

"Stop being delusional Deidara," Itachi spat back.

"Oh! Someone's more temperamental than usual un."

"Shut your mouths before I shut them for you!"

"Relax. I'm only here to cause chaos and wreak havoc un. Oh! And Leader told me to drop off your paycheck un."

Deidara revealed a bulging pouch from beneath his cloak and tossed it to Itachi. The Akatsuki may have been an evil organization but most of their money was legit…well…_some _of the money actually. Itachi's unwavering death glare intensified and he intentionally dropped the money on the ground.

"I don't want your money."

"Fine. I guess I'll just give it back to Kakuzu. There's this new torture device he's been looking into for _Devil's Island _un."

_Devil's Island._

Chills ran up Itachi's spine at the title Deidara intentionally emphasized. He knew what that title did to him. He wanted him scared. He knew that place terrified him. Itachi shook away the memories before he was blinded from the battle.

"Why are you here Deidara?"

"Leader told us so un."

"Why did he send you?"

Itachi's voice was more demanding than questioning. An evil smirk crossed the blonde's face.

"He wanted us to cause chaos of course un. And you know how much we want that fox un."

"Why now?"

"To make you look bad un."

Itachi's teeth clenched and he could see red. Deidara's teasing, antagonizing face changed to that of killing intent and slight seriousness.

"Don't you know the rules un? You can't walk away from the Akatsuki un. Once you're in you're in un…unless you die!"

Deidara lunged and the battle commenced.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

"Damn it!"

Naruto and Sakura were trapped/hiding. Their attempts to take on one of the Akatsuki hadn't gone to swell. They had had no choice but to run and hide. They didn't know if the Akatsuki member was following them or not or that it had been him who got them stuck. If he hadn't followed them, their place between the alley and a fallen dumpster was a good hiding place. If he had followed them, then they were trapped.

"Naruto what do we do?"

"I don't know! I'll think of something!"

"Well think of something quick!"

"Shut up! I can't think with you constantly nagging at me!"

"_Nagging_?"

Before they could get into a petty word fight they heard footsteps around them. Naruto got to his feet with a kunai at the ready and tried to pinpoint the location of the sound. A shadow passed over him and someone landed in the dark alley before them. Naruto couldn't see who it was but he didn't waste time contemplating in case it was the enemy. Being as reckless as ever, Naruto lunged towards the person, ready to slice his throat open.

"I'll kill you you asshole!"

But his kunai never met his opponent's flesh. His attack was deflected in a familiar fashion that Naruto couldn't place. He was flipped onto his back ad a kunai was held just above his throat but didn't touch.

"You're still to reckless dobe."

Naruto knew that voice all to well. He had missed it so much. It was the most familiar sound he had heard in months. He recognized those stern eyes, that encouraging smile…

Another shadow fell from the rooftops and Naruto recognized the flash of Sakura's pink hair. Sasuke saw her coming before she even left the rooftops. She had jumped own so she could land on his back. Sasuke dodged and grabbed her arm that was clutching a kunai. He flipped her over onto her back beside Naruto. It was such a familiar process that Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Sakura was startled and confused by Naruto's laughter.

"That's no way to get a date," Sasuke told her.

Naruto saw a mixture of emotions cross Sakura's face at the sound of his voice but they would be to long to list.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

"Ta da!" he said sarcastically, some of his old Uchiha snarkiness sneaking out.

Naruto and Sakura got to their feet. Sakura's mouth wouldn't close and her eyes were watery. Naruto was smiling broadly. They had needed a miracle to chase away Akatsuki and Sasuke _was _that miracle. Now that the old, reliable Uchiha genius was back, they had hope. Sasuke went to the dumpster, acting like the past six months hadn't happened. He scanned the streets beyond their hiding place.

"Who was chasing you?" he asked, without looking at them.

"_Obviously _one of the Akatsuki," Naruto said, trying to act as cool as Sasuke.

"Who was it?"

"How should we know!"

"You should have done your homework."

Sasuke turned back to them and pulled out some folded pieces of paper.

"These are some profiles I found."

"Found where?"

Then Naruto remembered that Sasuke's brother/lover was a member of Akatsuki himself. Of course he would keep his enemies close. There were seven out of nine profiles.

"Their leader kept to himself," Sasuke answered before he asked.

Naruto met Sasuke's eyes that dared him to ask about the other one. Naruto guessed Itachi was the other one. Sasuke didn't believe Itachi was a traitor. Naruto had thought he head come out of his depression as a result of his rage and hurt over Itachi's betrayal. But, looking into his eyes, Naruto could detect the flickers of worry and concern behind all that determination. He was worried about Itachi. Something had happened to him earlier that was twisting worry inside of Sasuke. Before Naruto could ask, Sakura burst out in protests.

"Sasuke he's a traitor!"

Sakura could usually read the conversations between Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. She knew Sasuke didn't believe Itachi was a traitor and he was making Naruto believe that too. Sasuke's eyes slid to her and she froze when she saw familiar ice in them. She was reminded of the eyes he held so long ago, before Itachi came.

"_He's not_," he said, ever familiar darkness entering his voice.

This return of the darker Sasuke scared Sakrua bust she couldn't let him fall for Itachi's lies.

"You can't listen to him! Whatever he told you to make you believe in him was a lie!"

"_Shut up Sakura_!"

Naruto could tell that Sasuke would have punched her in the face if she wasn't a girl. There was silence between the three of them for a while.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked Sasuke, ignoring Sakura's tears.

An explosion in the distance cut Sasuke off. He bit his lip in distress. He didn't know where Itachi was. He didn't know where Deidara had taken him. He was scared for him.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered. "Where's everyone else?"

"Out there fighting somewhere. Why?"

"We're better off together than scattered throughout the village. I have a plan but I need the rest of them."

"What's your plan?"

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

Itachi fell, earning a hard kick in the ribs. He grabbed Deidara's foot and twisted it, making the blond tumble to the ground. They got to their feet and eyed one another, breathing heavily. Itachi didn't know what to do. They always teased Deidara in Akatsuki and he never got violent back. That didn't mean he wasn't powerful. He saved all his energy for the heat of battle. That was when he was most dangerous. Itachi had told himself over and over again that should never underestimate Deidara. But today he'd forgotten those words and he was paying for it. He had grown soft during his time with Sasuke. He wasn't as precise and ruthless as he once was. However, all it could take were some certain words to bring the old Itachi out. And Deidara hit the mark when he spoke his next words.

"You know when this is all over, and Akatsuki conquers Konoha I'm sure you'll most likely wind up dead un. And Sasuke might get killed too un. But if by some miracle he survives, I think he'd make a great addition to Akatsuki un. We _are _going to need _someone _to replace you once you die un. Leader's been doing his research un. He thinks we can force that annoyingly powerful Sharingan you've got out of him too un. Of course, it'll be a painful procedure and Leader intends on doing it nice and slow un. And of course, after that, he'll probably need comforting and what better way than in a soft bed with people like us who think he's blazing hot un? Yupe. He's going to loooove living with us un."

Itachi let him talk. He let him believe what he said would really happen. While he talked, slowly, Itachi could feel his rage boiling. He felt that familiar sensation whenever he called upon his Mangekyo Sharingan. He hadn't used it in a while. He had stopped using it so much to avoid becoming blind so he could see Sasuke's face whenhe went to him. Deidara kept talking, threatening to do unspeakable things to Sasuke. He let those words fuel his anger and bring forth his stowed away powers. When he opened his eyes his vision was clouded in red but he could see clearly and acutely like a hawk. He watched pride cross Deidara's face. This was what he had wanted. Deidara was sadistic. He loved challenges. He had wanted to piss him off enough to trigger the Uchihas' coveted powers

_Fine, _Itachi thought. _You wanted it. Now you have to suffer the consequences._

Itachi could feel himself becoming like he once was. He could feel himself fill with hate and bloodthirsty intent. He wanted to kill Deidara more than anything else in the world. He wanted him to choke on his words. Itachi came up with a strategy in record time and lunged into action. He aimed three kunai towards Deidara's jugular. Of course he dodged. That was what Itachi wanted. When Deidara looked back Itachi was gone. A delighted smirk on his face, Deidara turned on his feet and met the blood-red gaze of the Uchiha. Metal met metal and they were trapped in a kunai lock. But not for long. Itachi ducked out of the lock and kicked Deidara's feet from under him. Deidara fell but instantly kicked his feet out and into Itachi's stomach. Deidara stood up and watched Itachi hit the building wall and burst into a puff of smoke. Of course it was a clone. Itachi was to smart for it not to be.

Deidara jumped out of the way and watched a rain of kunai embed into the ground where he had just been standing. He felt cool metal against his throat. That was to easy to escape from. Deidara held the hand that held the kunai and threw his head back so it collided with Itachi's. It was a good technique for stunning but most clones vanished on impact. Obviously, that was a clone. Deidara could feel himself perspiring. It was getting harder to keep up with Itachi. Deidara started to regret pissing him off. He backed away from the area they had been fighting in. He saw Itachi emerge from the shadows and walk towards him. Deidara kept backing away, making sure he could sense space beside him so he wasn't cornered. He didn't know what Itachi was planning. He couldn't tell if it was a clone or not. He felt darkness closing in on him. Itachi was backing him into an alley but Deidara could sense no dead end. So where was he pushing him towards?

Suddenly, a shadow fell over Deidara. He looked up to find a giant, black fireball falling towards him at a rapid speed. The rooftops around him were on fire so there was no where else to go but forwards toward the Itachi clone. Deidara lunged at it and tackled it to the ground. He was stabbed in the shoulder before the clone vanished. He barely made it out of the alley. His cloak had caught black flames. He quickly threw it to the ground and watched it burn. He growled in frustration. There was no way he could survive this fight. He had to escape before Itachi brought out the Tsukiyomi. He whistled and his bird came flying. He lifted his arm so he was caught in its talons. He easily mounted while they were airborne. He scanned the burning village beneath him and found Itachi standing on a rooftop. His blood-red gaze drilled into him and black flames danced around him. If Hell had a face Deidara was sure, at that moment, Itachi would be that face. Then he moved. He was coming after him. With a silent command Deidara urged his bird forward and ran from the devil.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

"Oh boy. What'd he do this time to piss him off?"

Sasori and Kisame watched Deidara charging away through the air on his bird and Itachi following by the rooftops below. Sasori sighed.

"I guess I should go save his sorry ass."

"No. I'll get him."

Sasori looked at Kisame curiously.

"It'll be interesting to battle against my old partner."

A sadistic smile crossed Kisame's face. Sasori nodded to him and Kisame ran after Itachi.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

"Damn it! These things just keep coming!"

Team 10 was stuck in a never-ending battle against an army of terra cotta men. They couldn't remember when the battle had started and where it would end.

"Shikamaru! What do we do?" Ino called from her brawl among the army.

Shikamaru chewed hi slip. He was cornered by a section of the clay men. He couldn't find an escape route. All he could see was clay. He was convinced this would be the end for him. Then he heard a familiar buzzing sound and the next thing he knew, black beetles engulfed the clay men that cornered him. He sighed in relief when he saw Shino not far away from him and Kiba helping Ino. Choji was still on his own. Choji was weakening from using so much chakra for his Expansion Jutsus. His movements were sluggish and the clay men were closing in on him.

"Choji!" Shikamaru called in distress, trying to reach him before he was engulfed in clay.

He was to late. Just when he thought he'd lost Choji something miraculous happened. A rain of fire washed over the clay men. Shikamaru watched their faces distort and then watched them melt into clay puddles. He was shocked when he saw Uchiha Sasuke jump down from the rooftop and to Choji's side. He was not so surprised to see Naruto trailing behind him.

"Do you know how to do anything but burn things?" Naruto antagonized.

"Do you know how to do anything but talk?" Sasuke retorted.

The sound of Naruto and Sasuke's bickering was so familiar, Shikamaru almost believed he was imagining things. During the past six months, Shikamaru had started believing Sasuke had been lost in some complicated depression. He didn't go to visit often. He and Sasuke weren't exactly close. But last he heard, Sasuke had fallen deeper than even Tsunade could reach. The days he went to the Training Field to visit Naruto, Squad 7 had been so…void of life. The three of them were always sulking and their laughter was empty without Sasuke there. It was sort of strange that now of all times, Sasuke was back. Trying to prove himself to the Uchiha, Naruto performed his Shadow Clone Jutsu and cut down the terra cotta army. Shikamaru reached Sasuke and Choji. It was difficult to throw all his attention onto his unconscious best friend when he was so intent on the former MIA Uchiha.

"Choji! Hey Choji! Talk to me Buddy!"

"Don't worry. He's fine. I'm sure all he needs is a potato chip or something. Ino can take him up to the Hokage Faces and Hinata can whip him up something."

Shikamaru glanced up at Sasuke, feeling incredibly awkward. Naruto had finished off the last of the army. He, Ino, Kiba, and Shino gathered around.

"Sasuke! You're okay! I _knew _he was the cure for you!" Ino squealed in delight.

Shikamaru wasn't quite sure what she was talking about and felt left out seeing as he seemed to be the only one surprised by Sasuke's sudden recovery.

"Ino. Do me a favor?"

"Of course! You know I'd do anything for you Sasuke-kun!"

"Can you get Choji up to the Hokage Faces without getting killed?"

"No problem! Why up there though?"

"The older ninja are to busy fighting at the wall to look after the other people in the village. Its up to us to get the people that can't fight to the safe houses in the mountains. Sakura and Hinata are already up there taking care of the villagers we found. We got some Chunins out searching the streets. Stay up there when you get there Ino. You'll be more help up there than down here."

"Okay. No problem."

"Hey! Hold on a second! Who put you in charge?"

Everyone stared at Kiba like he just said he was Hokage. Akamaru whimpered under the stares. Kiba noticed that, for once, Naruto wasn't agreeing with him. Naruto actually seemed content working beneath Sasuke instead of above. Kiba felt all the heat blaze into his cheeks when he realized absolutely no one would side with him this time. Sasuke turned back to the others, completely ignoring Kiba's objection.

"Can you make it Ino?"

"Of course I can!" she replied, lifting Choji up and slinging one of this arms over her shoulders.

Sasuke could see she was struggling with Choji's weight. He knew he'd have to send someone with her. It would take her a while to make it to the faces and that would make her an easy target for Akatsuki. He looked over his peers, trying to decide who he could sacrifice to go with her.

"Naruto. Your clones are good enough to defend themselves. Can you get them to defend other people?"

"Uh duh! I'm Uzumaki Naruto remember?"

"Your ego's going to get you killed someday," Sasuke sighed. "Send some clones with her. We want to avoid any casualties."

Shikamaru flinched. If his teammates were in danger then what the hell gave Sasuke the right to send them into that danger? Before Shikamaru could object, Naruot had already produced a clone escort and sent him off. Shikamaru gnawed on his lower lip as he watched Ino leave with an unconscious Choji and a horde of Naruto clones. Sasuke's voice brought him back to their group.

"Naruto. Where's Neji and his team?"

"Uhhh…"

Naruto racked his brain for the answer but couldn't remember seeing them.

"Neji's at the frontline," Shino suddenly said. "Last I saw, Lee and Tenten were helping with the evacuation not far from here."

Sasuke nodded, deep in thought.

"Is Gaara here?"

"He's visiting tomorrow with his siblings," Shikamaru answered.

Shikamaru was still kind of freaked at this abrupt change in Sasuke but he knew he'd have to follow him. Sasuke obviously had a plan unlike the rest of them that were just blindly battling random monsters scattered throughout the village. Akamaru suddenly barked.

"Look out!" Kiba warned soon after.

Everyone jumped away from the area. But Shikamaru noticed that Sasuke hadn't responded as acutely as the rest of them. If he had moved a second earlier he wouldn't have been caught. Akamaru had tried to warn them about the blond Akatsuki member falling from the giant, clay, airborne bird. He fell behind Sasuke. Before the Uchiha could react, the Akatsuki member had twisted his arm against his back and pressed a kunai to his throat. Not a second later, Uchiha Itachi, traitor to Konoha, landed across from Deidara, eyes blazing a blood-red inferno.

The Genin weren't quite sure what to do. Naruto restrained himself from leaping in to help Itachi save Sasuke. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino were wary. They thought Itachi was the traitor. To them, it looked like Itachi was aiding in the capture of Sasuke…until the two Akatsuki members exchanged words.

"I told you he might not survive un. I didn't say I would be the one that might kill him un," Deidara hissed.

"I swear to God Deidara, if you don't let him go I'll send you to the deepest part of Hell!"

"How do you plan on doing that Uchiha genius un? Obviously, I'm not that easy to kill un."

"If you hadn't run away like the whimpering coward you are, you know I would have made you suffer for what you said!"

"Is _that _why you're so pissed un? Because I said I'd do something like this un?"

Deidara pulled Sasuke back against him, hard, and the tongue of the mouth on his hand slid along to skin of Sasuke's upper arm. Sasuke shivered in disgust at the feeling.

"Deidara! You damn bastard! Get your mutant hands off him!"

"Why don't you come and make me un! But if you do, your precious little brother di-aieeee!"

Deidara hadn't been paying much attention to his captive but Naruto definitely had. Sasuke hadn't been fazed in the slightest at Deidara's appearance. It had almost seemed like he had let the Akatsuki member grab him. Naruto had watched Sasuke's eyes remain impassive through the word battle between Deidara and Itachi. He had waited for Deidara to drop his guard. Once he had, he'd swung his leg back and up between Deidara's leg. Naruto could feel his pain when Deidara screeched. Sasuke elbowed him in the face and drew blood from his nose. Then he flipped him over his shoulder and to the ground like he had with Naruto and Sakura. Deidara was unconscious and everyone stared at Sasuke.

"What?" he asked. "No one said I couldn't cheat."

Naruto burst out laughing. Shikamaru kept as straight a face as possible but behind that he was hysterical. It was so goddamn ordinary seeing Sasuke so laid back and cool in the heat of battle. Had the past six months really happened?

"Okay guys! We've got work to do!" Naruto suddenly shouted. "Let's go save some lives!"

Naruto beckoned them to follow him away to a burning building. Shikamaru didn't understand Naruto's sudden need to leave. Then he glanced at the Uchihas, staring at one another, and suddenly understood why Naruto was in such a hurry to leave.

"Come on guys. We don't want anyone dying on us," Shikamaru said, following after Naruto.

Kiba and Shino trailed after without question, leaving the Uchihas alone. They stared at one another for a while longer. Itachi was careful not to accidentally activate his Tsukiyomi while staring into Sasuke's eyes. He would never forgive himself if he let himself slip like that. Sasuke took the first step. Itachi mimicked the movement. They took turns stepping until they were running into each other's arms. They embraced and their hands slid across one another's bodies, unconsciously searching for wounds.

"I was worried about you," Sasuke murmured.

"Me too. I didn't know how you would survive."

They drew an arms length away and looked at one another.

"How many?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Is the leader here? If we take him out then the whole invasion should collapse."

"It depends. He could just be teasing us in which case he would have stayed away. But if this is his master plan put into action then he's sure to be here."

"I have a plan. Can you help us?"

"He's busy."

Itachi's eyes hardened at the voice. He didn't have to turn around to know who he was confronting.

"Leave Sasuke. Go help your friends," Itachi said sternly.

"I'm not going to leave you here--"

"Go Sasuke!"

Sasuke flinched at the volume of his order. But Itachi quickly brought it down.

"Please Sasuke. Do what you have to to survive. Trust me."

Sasuke looked into his eyes a moment longer to let him no he did trust him before, reluctantly, running in the direction his friends went.

"What a touching moment," Kisame commented, dropping the front of his gargantuan sword on the ground, leaving a crater in the pavement.

Itachi turned to his former partner when he was sure Sasuke was out of harm's way.

"So you left for _that_? I thought you'd want more excitement in your life. I didn't take you for the chick-flick, soap opera type."

Itachi didn't say anything. Out of all the Akatsuki members, Itachi had always thought Kisame was the least despicable. Though they hadn't spoken much, Itachi always felt he could trust Kisame.

"Who's side are you on?" Itachi suddenly asked.

Kisame had always followed him and had been more loyal to him than Leader. There was silence between them. Itachi listened to the crackling of flames around him and the distant clanging of metal against metal and the thunder of battle. As always, Kisame's fish-like eyes were unreadable.

"He's not here," Kisame suddenly said. "Leader wouldn't show up here. This isn't important enough for him to come. This siege is just to get revenge for you leaving. Leader doesn't want to kill you. He sent us here after you to make it look like you led us here. Our job is to wreak havoc a little and then leave you to face your foolish Hokage. Leader figured being away from what you care about most of all is a worse punishment than death."

Itachi refrained from flinching at the thought of Tsunade forcing him away from Sasuke.

"Do you even give a damn?" Itachi asked him.

Kisame seemed to ponder the question.

"Leader never trusted you. If you weren't such a valuable asset he wouldn't have let you in. He told me to watch you. So I did. When you first joined us you seemed alright. Then you started sulking. That got me suspicious. But then I found that photo."

Itachi had always kept a photo of him and Sasuke from their past. He had always kept it hidden. He would have done a better job of hiding it if he knew his partner was a spy.

"You were always different from the rest of us Itachi-san," Kisame said, lifting his sword and propping it on his shoulders. "You never got the same thrill of killing like the rest of us. You always regretted killing the demon hosts. I was always jealous."

"Would you rather be different and happy or stay with Akatsuki and be miserable?"

"Where would I go if I left Akatsuki? My hometown isn't as forgiving as your's. Besides, I don't mind life in the Akatsuki as much as you. It pays well. Speaking of which, you dropped this."

Kisame tossed him the pouch of coins that Deidara had given him.

"I told Deidara I didn't want Akatsuki's money."

"You're going to need it."

"For what?"

"For starting over."

Itachi gave him a questioning look, his eyes demanding that he clarify.

"You won't be able to stay here. If you want to stay with him you'll have to runaway before she puts you in prison."

Itachi stared at his old partner.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Itachi's lips quirked up in a faint smile at the familiarity of their conversation. Kisame had always been loyal to him and he had always been smart. He always took the winning team's side. That gave Itachi some confidence. But Kisame's next words killed that confidence.

"She's here."

Kisame didn't need to say her name. Itachi already knew who he spoke of.

"Why? She barely comes out of her cave. This battle isn't important enough for him to show up but it was for her?"

"You know her. No one really knows her intentions. But she did say something about watching you burn."

"She's such a sadist," Itachi sighed.

"Leader left her in charge of this invasion. What are you going to do?"

"I guess I should go face her."

"You honestly think you can beat her?"

"I'll give it all I've got."

Kisame nodded.

"Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu," Kisame stated before Itachi could ask.

"Oh great. I don't know who's worse."

"You scared the crap out of Deidara. I think he knows better than to piss you off twice in one…month. Its Sasori you have to watch out for. You know how he feels when someone screws with his partner.

"I'll keep an eye out for him. But I have to find _her_."

"She's probably at the wall. You know, watching the chaos unfold."

"Right. What are you going to do?"

Kisame sighed.

"I'll try to avoid confrontation. But if a Konoha ninja decides it's a good idea to swim with the sharks then I'll have no choice but to retaliate."

"Understood."

"Good luck."

And so the two partners parted ways.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

"Whoa! Man Neji! Watch where you throw people!" Naruto protested.

During their personal village evacuation, the rookie boys had come across the second clan genius of the village.

"Next time stay out of the way," Neji retorted.

Fallen enemy ninja were scattered around him. Sasuke went to one of them.

"Well, look who decided to leave the house on this fabulous morning," Neji sneered.

The Hyuga genius had resented the fact that Sasuke had fallen into such a pathetic state. He and Sasuke were equals. They respected one another. Neji had been outraged that Sasuke hadn't remained strong during Itachi's absence. Naruot was about to defend his teammate since his feelings for Sasuke's condition were quite the opposite. But he noticed Sasuke ignored Neji's comment. Sasuke sniffed at the body and Naruto felt bile rise in his throat when Sasuke took a kunai and sliced a chunk of the body off.

"Aw _man _Sasuke! What the hell!?"

"Yeah man! That's seriously messed up!" Kiba commented soon after.

"Relax. Its just fertilizer," Sasuke said, holding out his hand.

Sure enough, Sasuke was holding a handful of fertilizer.

"Looks like Zetsu's work."

"Zetsu?" Naruto asked, squishing down the arm of another body with his foot.

Yupe. Dirt.

"Zetsu specializes in plants. He's part Venus flytrap himself."

"First one's part shark. Then one's part clay. Now one's part plant? How many hybrids are in the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"There's one that's part puppet and one that's part paper."

Naruto spread out his arms in a WTF gesture.

"Neji where are your teammates?" Sasuke questioned.

Neji's glare was full of ice but Sasuke matched it with his own cool gaze.

"Why the hell would I tell you? You're obviously not fit to handle a full-scale invasion if you can't even handle a little heartache!"

Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes harden and braced himself for their arguments.

"Are you going to stand there the whole time and tell me something I've known already? Or are you actually going to be a man and defend your village?"

"Don't you _dare _talk to me about honor or loyalty! I'd die for my home. But you? No! You'd rather sit in your room and cry for six months instead of standing up and solving the problem."

"Don't give me that crap! No one's perfect Neji. Not even you."

"I didn't say I was perfect!"

"Well then stop god damn acting like you are! I made a mistake. There's nothing I can do about that but I can make up for it now. So are you going to waste my time with pointless insults or are you going to shut up and listen to me so we can protect our home?"

"I'll _never _take orders from a pathetic slut like you!" Neji spat.

Naruto was on his way over to punch Neji in the face but Uchiha Itachi beat him to it. He appeared out of thin air and hit Neji so hard he flew backwards into the wall of a crumbling building. Before anyone could stop him, Itachi was before Neji, his shirt fisted into his hand. That first blow had broken Neji's nose, Naruto was sure of it.

"Itachi-baka! You dumbass! He's on our side!"

Naruto turned hopefully to Sasuke but he was already saving Neji's jerkish ass. Sasuke grabbed the fist Itachi had been about to use to possibly shatter Neji's skull. Itachi pushed Sasuke off which Naruto found very unexpected. That didn't stop Sasuke though. He latched onto Itachi and struggled to get him off of Neji. He told him to stop and to leave him alone but Itachi's murderous gaze remained on the dazed Neji. When nothing seemed to be working, Sasuke did something Naruto hadn't expected. Sasuke growled in frustration and pulled Itachi's ponytail back…hard…like he was reining in a friggin racehorse. Itachi yelped and instantly backed off. Sasuke pulled Itachi away from Neji by his hair, earning a rainbow of mature words. When Sasuke felt they were a safe enough distance from Neji, he let Itachi go.

"Ow! God! I _hate _it when you do that!" Itachi protested, rubbing the back of his sore head.

"And _I _hate it when you go around beating up everyone of my friends!" Sasuke retorted.

"He's not your friend. Friends don't call one another sluts. I wasn't going to let him get away with that!"

"Will you _chill out_! Your Mangekyo's showing."

Itachi then realized Sasuke wasn't making direct eye contact with him. He was looking at his face but not his eyes. Itachi felt the burning of the Mangekyo soon after. Itachi took a few breaths to calm himself down. He tried to blink it away at first. When that didn't work he concentrated more and shook his head. When he next opened his eyes, the burning was gone and only the red haze of the standard Sharingan remained.

"I'm sorry," Itachi apologized.

Sasuke glanced behind Itachi to make sure Neji was okay before turning his gaze to his own.

"You have to apologize to _him _later."

"So will he."

"Nii-san," Sasuke warned.

Itachi closed his eyes again to breathe.

"You finished up with him quickly," Sasuke commented, referring to Kisame.

Itachi looked back at him, relieved that he seemed to forgive him for his violent actions towards Neji.

"He didn't want to fight. He just wanted to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"He gave me valuable insight behind Akatsuki's intentions."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock then narrowed a little in suspicion.

"Can we trust him?"

Itachi chuckled. Sasuke truly was a shin obi of Konoha.

"Yes. He's on our side…sort of."

"Sort of?"

"You don't cross his path, he won't cause trouble."

"Oh. I get it. So what did he tell you?"

"She's here."

Sasuke's heart skipped a little.

"You mean…"

"Yeah."

"But…you have her listed as most dangerous next to their leader!"

"Yeah."

"…Well? What are you going to do?"

"Kisame said she's most likely at the wall. I'm going there to--"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Sasuke--"

"She could _kill _you!"

"Aw. That was harsh."

"This isn't funny! You can't go after her!"

"I'll be fine Sasuke. All I need to do is scare her away. I'll be back soon."

Sasuke grabbed his arm when he turned to leave. Itachi met his gaze. It was full of worry and concern. Itachi hated to put Sasuke through so much but if he scared here away then this tease would be over and he would be safe.

"I'll be okay. I promise."

Sasuke was still reluctant to let him go but his hand fell from his arm.

"Be careful," Sasuke whispered.

"You too."

Itachi gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading off towards the wall. Sasuke sighed, putting back on his poker face. He saw Naruto staring at him from where he stood above Neji. Shikamaru and Kiba were trying to wake up the older genin and Shino hovered nearby in the shadows. Sasuke approached them, avoiding Naruto's curious gaze and kneeling beside his comrades.

"Still breathing?" he asked Shikamaru in reference to Neji.

"Yeah. He'll live. I don't know if he'll wake up to help us though."

"Sure he will. Watch this."

Sasuke slapped Neji across the face and he instantly awoke with a yelp.

"You're cheating all over the place today," Naruto commented.

"All's fair in love and war. And we _are _in the middle of war."

Kiba and Shikamaru helped Neji to his feet.

"Okay," Sasuke said, getting to his feet. "Neji'll live. I haven't heard a lot of screaming so everyone must have evacuated and are safe. Now all we have to do is find Lee and Tenten and we can start hunting down the Akatsuki."

"You make it sound like a friggin Easter egg hunt," Naruto taunted.

Sasuke was distracted by Neji's slurred words so he didn't retort to Naruto.

"Wha…What happened?"

"You got punched in the face," Shikamaru explained.

"_Hard_," Kiba added.

Akamaru barked in agreement. Neji put a hand to his head and shook himself awake. His silver eyes fell on Sasuke and all his previous rage returned.

"It was that Uchiha bastard."

Neji purposely called Itachi a bastard because he knew it would piss Sasuke off. Naruto quickly put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to hold him back from Neji.

"Take your own advice," Naruto said to him.

But Sasuke's eyes remained full of ice and fixed on Neji like a hawk's eyes on a mouse. They all knew Neji was going to say something that was going to push Sasuke into the depths. Shikamaru and Kiba kept a hold of Neji and Shino slipped behind Sasuke to assist Naruto when he went Uchiha madman.

"I bet it runs in the family," Neji started.

The boys braced themselves.

"I bet you're just like your worthless brother. You're _both _traitorous whores!"

Shino was quick to grab Sasuke from behind, hooking his arms under Sasuke's and pulling him back. Naruto hugged Sasuke by the waist and pushed him back away from Neji and towards Shino. It was hard. Holding back a pissed off Uchiha was like trying to pin down a hungry T-Rex.

"Take it back you worthless piece of Hyuga trash!!"

"Make me Uchiha scum!!"

Naruto could hear that Shikamaru and Kiba were having equal difficulty holding back Neji. But Naruto knew that if Neji tried going up against Sasuke when he was this pissed he'd most likely end up getting killed. Just when Naruto thought he couldn't hold Sasuke any longer, a slow clapping resounded around them. The fighting froze and the single applauding continued. Slowly, six pairs of eyes slid to the rooftop of a building that overlooked the alley the stood in. A shadowy figure stood there applauding them for what, they did not know. Sasuke, with his all seeing Sharingan, could recognize the Akatsuki member clearly.

"What a great show of chaos. Well done. Encore!"

The six Genin straightened and eyed the man, Sasuke and Neji's fray forgotten for the moment. The Akatsuki member leaped to the ground. Five of the Genin got into their battle stances but Sasuke didn't move. His now red gaze remained on the Akatsuki's puppet master: Sasori.

"So _this _is the future of the imperial Konoha village? The same village that's so famous for its powerful ninja and unique techniques? Why, you're just a pack of spoiled brats. You can't even get along with one another. How the hell do you expect to lead a squad someday or…be Hokage?"

Sasori's eyes slid menacingly to Naruto. That was his target. This was his secret mission. Infiltrate the village and take the fox. How easy!

"You can't even hold onto your kunai. How do you plan on defending thousands of innocent people when you can't even protect yourselves?"

He sounded like he was addressing all of them but Sasuke knew he was only interested in getting into Naruto's head. And it was working. Though he tried hard to hide it, Naruto's hand was shaking from holding his kunai so tight. He was quivering from head to toe in a mixture of rage and fear.

"What are you waiting for? If I were you, I'd have killed me by now. You can't wait to long. Someone could get hurt."

As if on cue, a toddler waddled out of the shadows, wailing for protection. Naruto watched Sasori's eyes slide ever so slightly and then the kunai that peeked from his robe. Naruto lunged to shield the child but couldn't make it. A kunai whipped through the air and hit the child exactly in the middle of the chest, cutting off its wailing in a sickening choke and sending it to the ground with a thump. Naruto froze, throat dry, and heart skipping. He stared at the still body, unable to comprehend what happened. It wasn't possible. Naruto had seen the kunai before it left Sasori's hand. There was no way it could have made it to the child before him. Which meant…someone else had to have thrown it. Slowly, ever so ungodly slow, did Naruto turn around. His heart wrenched when he met the ruthless, blood red gaze of his best friend.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

Itachi stayed to the rooftops. Below, war ensued. A sea of bloody, sweaty bodies crashed around in the streets below him. But there was only one body he searched for. She was close. Origami men were tearing apart Konoha's shin obi defenses. He could sense her. The atmosphere grew darker as he drew nearer to the wall. Itachi was so focused on that foreboding chakra aura that he was surprised when a familiar masked ninja blocked his way. Blood was splattered on his face and matched the rusty red of his Sharingan. Itachi was about to greet him but then noticed the rage in his eyes.

_Oh. That's right. __I'm a traitor. Damn it._

"You're wrong," Itachi immediately said, trying to bring Kakashi to his side.

"Am I really?"

There was a frightening edge to Kakashi's voice that put Itachi on high alert. He had never _ever _seen him this pissed.

"You're falling for it."

"No! I'm not falling for anymore of your lies!"

"I'm not lying! I never lied about anything! This is exactly what they want. This is their plan. 'Being away from what you care about most is worse than death.' That's what their leader thinks."

"Don't you dare say 'they!' You're still one of them!"

"I'm not! Come on Kakashi! You're not this stupid!"

"Obviously I am! I was foolish enough to believe you had turned!"

"I have changed!"

"You're a traitor! You broke his heart. For that, I'll kill you!"

Before Kakashi made his move, a gust of wind barreled around them, bringing with it a sea of cherry blossom petals. Or that's what Itachi thought they were until one of them brushed his cheek. He felt a sting and warm blood trickling down his face. His hand whipped out, making Kakashi jump, and he grabbed one of the pieces floating through the air. It wasn't a petal. It was a small piece of paper. Itachi glanced up in the direction the wind had come. At the top of the wall, between two billowing pillars of black smoke, she stood. He met her gaze despite the distance between them. The flames flickered in her dark eyes playfully like she had been waiting for him to come and dance. She truly was a sadist. No wonder Leader loved her so much.

Kakashi followed Itachi's red gaze cautiously. He wasn't sure if Itachi was trying to trap him or not. Kakashi saw the girl on the wall but she didn't seem to see him. Her dark eyes were glued to Itachi and when Kakashi looked back, he noticed Itachi's eyes were also on one spot. It was like he didn't exist. It was just those two.

"Who is she?" Kakashi asked.

The name dropped from Itachi's lips like poison from an ivy leaf.

"…Konan."

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

"S-S-Sasuke…What have you done?"

Sasuke's merciless gaze didn't move to Naruto. They remained on the now dead child but he spoke to Sasori.

"Why don't you stop teasing him? He's not the one you came for."

"Why do you have to ruin my fun? And what would you know about my mission? I was told to fetch the fox and that's what I'm going to do."

"You were told to fetch the fox. Not Naruto."

Sasori's eyes narrowed and he focused on the Uchiha. He had to be careful around this one. Uchihas were masters of wordplay. He had learned that from Itachi. He was a smooth liar when he wanted to be. There was no doubt in his mind that his brother could lie equally well.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You really think the Hokage would have left the most fearsome demon in history in someone like _him_?"

It hurt Sasuke to see the pain in Naruto's eyes at his lie. He knew Naruto looked up to him so hearing him say something like that must have torn him to pieces. Naruto was strong but not strong enough to take on Sasori. He wasn't saying he was that strong but he'd rather have Sasori come after him than Naruto. Sasori still remained unconvinced.

"_I'm _the Nine-Tailed Fox. The Fourth Hokage locked it inside me. He's just a cover."

The others watched in stunned silence at Sasuke's lie and his bravery. Neji, who had been so pissed at Sasuke's weakness, was starting to admire him for his courage. He was putting Naruto before himself.

"That would make sense. _You _didn't fall for the puppet-kid trick."

"Puppet-kid?"

Naruto turned back to the child. It stirred and rose. Clothes, skin, and hair fell from its body and Naruto saw familiar joints and sharp things. Naruto recognized the weapon as a puppet from his days spent with Gaara's brother. Rage filled Naruto. He was so stupid! Of course Sasuke wouldn't kill an innocent child! _Of course _he knew it was a fake! Why the hell hadn't Naruto seen through it?

"You're obviously a better candidate for the Kyuubi's vessel. But since I really can't trust your word, I'll have to take both of you."

Sasori started towards Naruto but Kiba and Neji soon blocked his path. Behind him, Shikamaru and Shino were between him and Sasuke.

"Aw how cute. The little boy scouts are out on parade."

The four boys didn't let his teasing get to them. If Sasuke had enough courage to pretend he was the Kyuubi to save Naruto after being in a depression for six months…well, then they could be brave enough to stand up against Akatsuki and protect their friends.

"What are you little brats going to do?"

Shikamaru, being the master strategist he was, milled over all possible plans. He didn't know much about Sasori so there wasn't much he could plot for. All he knew was that he worked with puppets. He didn't know what his puppets were like. Were they anything like Kankuro's? Looking at the puppet that imitated the child, Shikamaru could see that they were much different in appearance. But did they operate the same way? Shikamaru had come up with plenty of strategies against Kankuro but didn't know if he could apply that to Sasori if his puppets didn't work the same. How many puppets did he have? As he had learned from Kankuro, puppets could be anywhere, anything, or anyone.

"Who's first?" Sasori asked, pulling his puppet towards him.

No one moved. Shikamaru didn't know what to do.

"No one? Fine. _I'll _go first!"

Sasori's puppet lunged toward Neji and Kiba. It easily barreled through them and aimed for Naruto. Sasuke reacted. Using his eyes as his guide he threw a kunai and hit one of the puppet's joints, halting it in its tracks. Sasori glared at him.

"You're just as annoying as your brother. Those eyes of yours are the most irritating things in the world."

"Then why don't you come over here and do something about it?"

"Fine so-called Kyuubi. You want a fight? You got a damn fight!"

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Shikamaru objected.

"Saving your lives."

Sasuke pushed each of his guards aside when the puppet came so he could take the hit. The puppet rammed into him and he lost his breath when he hit the wall. He tried to work past it to avoid the puppet but he couldn't. Something snaked around his ankle like a tail or a chain or something. But he was whipped off his feet and dragged towards the puppet and his master before he could investigate further. All the blood started rushing through to his head when he dangled from the airborne puppet upside down.

"Ha! Point for Akatsuki," Sasori mocked.

"Oh you think you're _so cool _don't ya," Sasuke returned.

"Yeah," Sasori sighed.

"Well keep thinking," Sasuke spat back.

"You know you're _exactly _like your brother?"

Sasuke gave him a smug smile.

"You're both bratty little assholes!"

"We have that effect on people."

"Put him down you son of a bitch!"

Sasori glanced back at the five boys. They were coming at him. He gave his puppet a silent command and easily slipped away with Sasuke as their hostage. The paused on a rooftop to glance back at the furious Genin.

"Let him go you bastard!" Naruto screamed.

"Don't worry twerp. I'll be back for you. You won't be apart for long. Ta!"

Sasori waved good-bye and ran away with his hostage-holding toy. It took four pretty physically fit 14-year-old boys to hold Naruto back.

"Naruto! Don't!" Shikamaru demanded.

"He's got Sasuke! He's got the wrong guy! I'm the one they want!"

"We won't let him get away!" Shikamaru reassured. "You can't just go rushing after him! He'll kill you! You're no good to Sasuke dead!"

"They can't take him! Not Sasuke! Not after all they put him through. He's supposed to stay _here_! He shouldn't have lied for me! He wanted a fox. I'll give him a god damn fox!"

"Move!" someone shouted.

Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Shino leaped away from Naruto just as his red chakra exploded into life.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

Konan gazed out over the burning village, a smirk on her lips. She watched the display of destruction with a critical eye. Everything was almost perfect. The boys had done a good job. There weren't enough screams for her taste but otherwise, she gave it a 9 out of 10.

"Don't you agree Itachi? Beautiful isn't it?"

You never had to look to know where was an Uchiha watching you. You always felt a gaze burning into you. Maybe that's why she never really like him. He was fire. She was paper. He burned her. When he didn't answer her, she turned to him. His gaze was blood red as always.

"So Kakashi let you go?"

"Not without a condition."

"I'd ask what but you'd never tell me."

Itachi didn't say anything, just as she suspected.

"What are you going to do little Uchiha? What's your ingenious plan this time?"

His eyes didn't reveal anything and once again he remained silent.

"You don't have to think to much you know. You're an Uchiha. You're masters of fire. I'm….well…me. Origami's my forte. Why do you think I never picked a fight with you?"

There was shock in his impassive eyes. She was proud of herself for catching an Uchiha off guard.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

Konan laughed.

"Do you _really _think I'll tell you? You'll find out for yourself soon enough. In fact, here comes Sasori right now."

They both glanced to the side and recognized the red flash of Sasori's hair as he darted from rooftop to rooftop. He leaped to the wall not far away from them. Just before he left to run to the outside of Konoha, Itachi met the eyes of Sasori's captive. And, just like that, he was gone. An emptiness filled Itachi before the rage settled in.

"What the hell is he doing?"

He glanced at Konan. She ran to the edge of the wall and called to Sasori but he kept running.

"Sasori you idiot! He wants to fox! I told you to get the fox! I gave you a picture god damn it! Does that look blonde-haired and blue-eyed to you? Damn it!"

Growling in frustration, she turned back to Itachi. Oh yeah. She knew how that must have looked to him. He was bound to be pissed beyond belief.

"Just calm down. There's been a bit of misidentification," she tried.

"Isn't that what they all say," he said, his voice dark.

They both sensed the overbearing burning of demonic chakra at the same time. Itachi dived to the side, pulling Konan down with him, just before the section of the wall where they had been standing exploded with the collision. Itachi heard a familiar, feral snarling along with the inferno of chakra. They had come close to being apart of his path of destruction. Itachi and Konan sat up when the blazing faded into a slight heat wave. Looking down at the village, Itachi saw a long, giant trench cutting through up to the gargantuan hole in the wall only feet away from them.

"How the _hell _could Sasori get them mixed up?"

Itachi glanced at Konan. It was clear to him that it had not been Konan's plan to capture Sasuke. Her orders had been to retrieve the Kyuubi. Was Sasori just trying to piss him off? That seemed to be everyone's goal today.

"What are you doing Itachi?"

Itachi glanced up at the sound of Kakashi's scolding voice.

"You're letting them get away with Sasuke!"

"Would you _shut up _for _one minute _in your life!"

Kakashi looked taken aback by Itachi's sudden outburst. The Uchiha got to his feet and glared intensely at Kakashi.

"I'm sick of listening to you scold me about how I take care of Sasuke. I left to protect him! They would have _killed _him if I didn't listen to them. I did the best I could to keep him happy within those three months. I sent him letters. I sent him gifts. And it apparently was helping according to Ino."

"Then where were you the last three months? Maybe I wouldn't be so pissed if you had come back when you said you would!"

Itachi opened his mouth to answer but his words wouldn't come. His tongue went dry. He couldn't talk about it. He couldn't speak of the nightmares he'd been forced to endure.

"Um…that's our fault."

The two men glanced down at Konan who had been sitting cross-legged between them, watching them intently.

"You see, Leader doesn't take betrayal to well. When Itachi completed his mission we were ordered to gang up on him and toss him into our torture facility, Devil's Island."

Kakashi noticed that Itachi's eyes twitched a little.

"He was on his way home when Leader gave the order. Devil's Island is nearly impossible to escape. That's why he was so late."

Kakashi looked at Itachi in a new way. A torture facility created by the Akatsuki. Kakashi couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors Itachi must have seen. A ferocious roar from beyond the wall brought them back to reality.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said, recognizing the sound of Kyuubi's possession.

"If he hasn't killed Sasori by now then I definitely will," Itachi growled.

Before Kakashi could stop him, Itachi had leaped over the wall and disappeared after Sasori.

"That's one dedicated brother," Konan commented.

Kakashi glanced down at her.

"You're lucky to have someone like him fighting on your side."

"Why are you defending him? You threw him into a living hell."

"_I _didn't. I stuck to the shadows and watched."

Konan got to her feet and made some hand-signs. A few Origami birds peeled away from her skin and flew out into the village.

"What are you doing?"

"Retreating. Sasori screwed up out plan. There's no way to restrain the fox once its leaked out of its seal. Consider yourself lucky. We could have done so much worse to your village."

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

Sasori dropped Sasuke on the ground in the forests outside of Konoha, tied up in thick, chakra-sealing ropes.

"God! Could you have tied them any tighter?" Sasuke protested, using his legs to get into a sitting position against a tree.

"You're done talking little brat. Don't think you fooled me even for a second. I know your not the Kyuubi vessel."

"Oh don't give me that crap. Your just trying to make yourself sound tough."

Sasuke was cut off when Sasori's hand pressed against his mouth and he was pulled to his feet against the tree.

"I'm sick of listening to your cocky little mouth run. Don't think we haven't been watching. We saw what happened in the Mist village with Zabuza Momochi. We saw what Uzumaki turned into when he thought you were dead. The only reason I took you first was for bait. I know he'll come after you. And once he does, I'll take him to Akatsuki where they'll do so many different experiments on him. And don't think you'll be missing out on the fun."

Sasuke's yelp was muffled by Sasori's hand when his hand grabbed his ass.

"Deidara had a great idea for you. What better way to torment Itachi than to steal you away and chain you to a bed. The second we get back, I'm going to lock you in my room, cuff you to my bed, and duct tape your bratty mouth shut so no one can hear your screams for mercy."

Sasuke struggled against him and tried to cry out for help when Sasori started touching him. This was wrong. That hand wasn't supposed to touch him. That tongue wasn't supposed to taste him. There was only one person that could do such things to him and Sasori wasn't that person.

"When your tied up and pinned down, your true colors show. You're not that tough, bad boy ninja that picks fights. You're just a scared a little kid cowering behind a mask."

Sasuke could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He couldn't handle this. He'd only had sex once and it hadn't been anything like this. Rape hurt more than the wounds of war. He couldn't fight through this. He could feel hysteria beginning to settle over him. There was no way he could escape Sasori. He was older and stronger than he was. The months of lack of movement had weakened him. Sasori was right. It was all and act. He had felt like passing out multiple times during the evacuation. The only thing keeping him on his feet was the will to be with Itachi. Sasuke tried to think about Itachi while Sasori was against him. He tried to imagine that it was Itachi's hands on him instead of Sasori's but that was near impossible. Itachi's touch was never so rough. He couldn't replace Sasori's touch with that of his gentle brother. Just as Sasori's rough hands slid down his pants, a feral bellow broke the sound barrier. In a swift movement, Sasori spun around behind Sasuke, hand still against his mouth, and held a kunai to his throat. They faced a glowing red and animalistic Naruto.

"Ah. _That's _what I was looking for," Sasori hissed.

"Let him go," Naruto demanded, a low, guttural sound to his voice.

"What are you going to do little fox? You don't scare me."

Naruto flexed his clawed hands and bared his fanged teeth. His cat-like eyes emanated rage.

"I won't ask again," he growled, sounding more and more like an animal.

"If you want him so bad, then why don't you come and take him?"

Sasori pulled Sasuke back against him. His hand slid down a little and Sasuke took advantage of that. He maneuvered his mouth open and bit down as hard as he could. Sasori yelped and dragged his hand away.

"Run Naruto!" Sasuke managed to yell just before Sasori hit him in the back of the head.

Naruto watched Sasuke hit the ground. He watched his raven hair spill over his face. He watched him go still with unconsciousness. And he listened to Sasori cussing at him. He listened to call him names like "bitch" and "whore." That was enough. Naruto got down on all fours, red eyes focused on Sasori. The puppet master was busy nursing his bitten hand and had let his guard down. Naruto pushed off the ground and lunged at his prey at an inhuman speed. He barreled into Sasori and propelled him at least thirty feet away into a tree that was crushed into splinters.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

As Itachi drew closer, the wage of a battle between demon and Akatsuki became deafening. The first thing Itachi saw once he entered the scene of the battle was his precious brother laying unconscious and bound in chaffing ropes.

"Sasuke!" he called, just in case he was still awake.

Itachi rushed to his side. He knelt down beside Sasuke, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and pulling him onto his lap. He quickly undid the ropes that dared to hold his brother. Itachi gave him a gentle shake in an attempt to wake him up. He felt for a pulse and examined his head. He was alive and he appeared okay. Itachi shielded Sasuke from the debris that resulted from Naruto and Sasori's battle. Itachi knew it was inevitable that Sasori would not emerge victorious. He was already battered and bruised. His clothes were torn and he was bleeding. Naruto gave him zero opportunities to go on the offensive. The red-haired puppet master darted from tree branch, barely dodging the fox's charges.

Itachi had never seen Naruto like this. The monster snarling around him was otherworldly. Of all the demons Itachi had helped exorcise, none had been as fierce as Naruto. This wasn't even the full possession of Kyuubi. They hazy red outline of the fox around Naruto depicted a single tail. Itachi knew that the Kyuubi had a total of nine tails. If Naruto was this ferocious with a one tail possession, then Itachi could never fathom what would happen if the seal was completely shattered.

Sasori landed not far from where Itachi sat with Sasuke. He stumbled from weakness and leaned on a tree for support. Less than a second later, Naruto was there, clawed hand wrapped around Sasori's throat. A sadistic, foxy grin revealed Naruto's sharp teeth and a raspy chuckle emerged from his throat. Itachi could see Naruto's hand tense, ready to literally snap Sasori's neck in two. Just before he dealt the final blow, a familiar object bounced out of the sky and rolled beneath Naruto's feet. The demon had no choice but to jump away lest he be blown to bits by the grenade. Naruto jumped back to stand protectively over the Uchihas. The smoke from the blast cleared. Deidara had come to rescue Sasori just in time.

The two Akatsuki members were exhausted. They panted heavily. Their legs trembled with the effort of standing. Bruises, cuts, and dirt dressed their bodies. Their clothes were charred and torn. Naruto didn't make a move to attack them but his blazing eyes never moved from them. The enemy ninjas watched their opponent carefully. Their eyes fell on Itachi. They burned with hatred and the desire for revenge. He got the message that they would be back. Slowly, Deidara helped Sasori onto his bird, waiting nearby. Their eyes remained on Naruto warily until the bird sprang into the air.

And so Akatsuki retreated.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

Naruto had pulled the demon back in so quickly, Itachi barely had time to blink. The two went back to Konoha, Sasuke wrapped safely in Itachi's arms. They stopped on the wall and examined the village. Fires still burned but water jutsu specialists were working to put them out. Medical ninjas darted about tending to the wounded and taking them to the hospital. In the distance, Naruto could see the citizens of Konoha spilling from the Hokage Faces. Naruto sighed in relief. The people they'd evacuated were safe. Itachi jumped down to the village ground in hopes of snagging a medical ninja to take Sasuke to the hospital. Though he seemed alright, Itachi wanted to be sure.

"Naruto! There you are!" Itachi recognized Sasuke's friends rushing towards them.

"You idiot! What were you thinking charging off on a demon rampage?" Kiba scolded.

"Calm down Kiba! You almost sounded worried," Naruto laughed.

Kiba punched him in the head, dazing him for a moment.

"Don't fight with him Kiba. We've all had enough violence for one day," Neji said.

It was only then that the boys seemed to notice the Uchihas. They gave Itachi wary, skeptical looks.

"Is he okay?" Shikamaru asked, nodding towards Sasuke.

"Yeah. I think he'll be okay," Itachi answered.

"Itachi!"

The boys turned and found Kakashi standing nearby. He glared at Itachi, clearly still untrustworthy.

"What did you do to him this time?"

Itachi bit back his angry retort. The last think he needed was to be a brat to Kakashi when he was this pissed.

"Its not Itachi's fault!"

Naruto sprang to his defense.

"Its my fault. I let Sasuke lie and say he was the Kyuubi vessel. I should have stopped that puppet guy from hitting him. Itachi wasn't even there when he blacked out."

"Maybe he should have been. A responsible guardian would have been there to protect him."

"What the hell do you want from me Kakashi!?"

"Sensei! First you want him to stay away from Sasuke. Then you way he _should _have been near him. What the hell's the matter with you!?"

At Naruto's bellowing, Sasuke stirred. His eyes fluttered open. He didn't look around. The first person he looked at was Itachi.

"Nii-san? What's going on?"

He glanced around at the soot covered faces full of worry around him.

"Its okay Sasuke. Nothing's wrong," Itachi reassured.

"Itachi Uchiha!!"

Tsunade's booming voice made everyone jump. She had a certain way of unexpectedly appearing from nowhere and scaring the crap out of everyone. The Fifth Hokage approached, amber eyes ablaze with fury. An Anbu guard trailed close behind her. Itachi could tell before she said anything that he was in trouble. The storm hadn't subsided yet.

"Itachi Uchiha. You're under arrest."

"What!?" the two brothers shouted.

"On what charges?" Sasuke asked.

"For high treason against the village of Konoha."

**A/N: HOLY CRAP!! THAT WAS LOOOONG!! Well…its better uber long instead of uber short right? I put a lot of effort into this chapter! It took forever!! So I couldn't get the entire story done by my birthday but I'm close! Two more chapters!! Please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! This chapter deserves lots of reviews! Remember: THE AUTHORESS LOVES YOU!! Thank you! :)**


	15. Sober

**Chapter XV. "Sober"**

**Disclaimer:** The song used in this chapter is titled "Sober" by Kelly Clarkson

**A/N: **WARNING: This chapter contains a lime so if your like…against that or whatever then beware. I skip the lemon though to keep the rating T so it shouldn't be that bad. :)

"Uchiha Sasuke. Because of your quick thinking, many lives were spared from the Akatsuki invasion. Also, you risked your own life to prevent the Akatsuki from abducting Naruto. Don't ever do it again!"

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to Tsunade's speech. His mind was with Itachi. He was worried about him. He had been forced away from him again but this time by ninja from his own home. The Anbu had taken him away for questioning and he'd been dragged to the hospital. He was still to weak to fight them. Now he was in Tsunade's office. She sat at her desk, arms propped up on their elbows and hands folded together. Her bronze eyes studied him while she spoke but he made it a point not to meet her gaze. Shizune stood behind Tsunade's chair, holding Tonton, as usual. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi stood behind Sasuke against the wall near the office door.

"On behalf of the hidden village of Konoha, we'd like to present you this medal of honor as thanks for your wit and your courage."

Sasuke glared at the medal Shizune offered him then glared at Tsunade.

"I wasn't the one that beat up half the Akatsuki ranks."

"No. But you were the one that saved Naruto and evacuated the citizens to safety. For that dedication to your comrades, you deserve a reward."

"A good reward would be to let my brother go!"

Sasuke slammed his fists against the desk, making the scrolls bounce up. Tsunade met his thunderous gaze. In the depths of his onyx eyes, rage rolled like violent storm clouds. Kakashi laid a hand on his shoulder but Sasuke instantly darted away from him and turned his stormy glare onto him.

"Sasuke calm down…"

"Shut up! Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

"I'm your teacher. I have the right to--"

"You're a teacher that I can't trust! I can't trust any of you! None of you understand and you never will!"

The young Uchiha stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him and making anything on the walls tremble. Silence enveloped the room. Naruto glanced at each face in the room with him. He said he couldn't trust anyone. Looking around, Naruto realized he was right. Tsunade had convinced herself that Itachi Uchiha was a traitor to Konoha. Kakashi had disapproved of Itachi's return from the start and now he just seemed to hate him more. Sakura had never trusted Itachi. She was also greedy. She wanted Sasuke for herself. The only one that seemed remotely sympathetic towards the brothers was Shizune and her animal companion. Animals were always on Sasuke's side. Naruto glared at Tsunade.

"I hope your proud of yourself."

With that, he turned and went after Sasuke.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

As usual, Sasuke's apartment was dark and silent. The Lark had gotten lucky. The fires hadn't reached it and it had kept out of Akatsuki's wrath. The only traces of Sasuke's brief happiness were the fast food wrappers and boxes strewn across the coffee tables, the now cold leftovers, and the DVD waiting to be ejected from the VCR. Sasuke sat on his couch, staring at the headband laying on his coffee table. He felt on overwhelming sense of déjà vu and a familiar feeling of emptiness. What did he do now? Where could he go? He didn't know where Itachi was and he knew that he couldn't change Tsunade's mind about him. What could he possibly do? A soft knock came at his door. He almost ran to the door, imagining finding his brother behind the door. But then Sasuke remembered that Itachi wouldn't knock. He had a key. He could just walk in. He didn't get up to answer the door. He didn't want to see anyone unless it was Itachi. Anyone else would just start accusing him. Except Naruto.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't turn to look at him. He must have forgotten to lock the door. It wasn't uncommon for him to forget that when he was thinking about Itachi. Naruto came over to the couch and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you?" Naruto asked.

Yeah. That was a stupid question. But what else was he supposed to ask? He wanted to be a good friend to him. No one else believed Itachi wasn't a traitor. No one else could comfort Sasuke. Sasuke had always been there for him in the past. Now it was his turn. Sasuke didn't answer him. He just stared at the blank TV screen.

"Maybe its not so bad," Naruto tried. "At least he's close by. And at least you know he won't get killed."

"No! I don't know that!"

Sasuke jumped to his feet, a desperate, wild look in his eyes.

"How do I know they won't give him the death penalty or something?"

"That's not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because our village isn't like that! Trust me. Grandma won't sentence him to death."

"But she'll sentence him to life in prison! And knowing _her _she probably won't even let me visit him! I'm never going to see him again!"

His voice broke at the end and he exploded into hysterics. Naruto struggled to switch gears. It was so hard to believe this sobbing, frail boy in front of him now had been a strategic, strong war leader only hours earlier.

"Itachi will find a way to make it work. He's done it before."

"But barely," Sasuke sniffled, dropping back down onto the couch. "Everyone still hates him, no matter how hard he tries to be good."

Naruto stole a seat beside Sasuke on the couch, milling his brain for comforting things to say him. He really wasn't good at this kind of thing but he did the best he could. He owed that to Sasuke.

"Its hard to find good in the world we live in. I mean, everywhere we turn there's always fighting, lies, betrayal…"

"He's _not _a traitor!"

"I didn't say he was. I know he's not. Trust me Sasuke. I'm on your side."

Naruto did the best to sound calm and mature. Usually when he was interrupted, it was his instinct to snap back. But he couldn't do that with Sasuke. He had to be serious.

"I'm sure if Grandma Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei were a little younger they'd be more sympathetic with you and Itachi. I mean think about it. Sensei and Grandma are two very powerful ninjas. They didn't get where they are today by being soft. They've seen more fighting and more scandal than we have. Its set in their minds not to believe everyone's word. I'm sure people they loved have lied to them and their reactions must have been to close their hearts. They can't see that true love still exists."

Naruto watched Sasuke the whole time. He barely listened to his words. He didn't even know where it all came from. He didn't think about what he was saying. All he knew was that Sasuke needed support. He needed someone to trust. He needed a friend. Sasuke glanced at him, his hysterical sobbing dialed down to whimpers.

"You really don't think he's bad?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I don't think he's a traitor. I read the letters Sasuke. There was no way he was faking it."

A quick smile quirked Sasuke's lips up but it didn't last long.

"What if that's the last I hear of him?"

Naruto placed a steady hand on Sasuke's back.

"Stop thinking like that. You have to believe in Itachi. If you guys love each other as much as you say, then Itachi will find a way to be with you. Like I said, he's done it before."

Sasuke stared at him for a little while, then a genuine smile crossed his face.

"You know, out of everyone in this village, you're the only one that really cared about how I felt." Naruto smiled back.

"What are friends for?"

Sasuke offered him his fist and Naruto gladly touched his with his own knuckles in their semi-secret handshake. Just then, the door to the apartment swung open with a bang. The sound made the two boys jump. Naruto jumped to his feet in case it was the Anbu coming for Sasuke. But it wasn't the Anbu. It was Itachi. He was bedraggled and breathing heavy but it was Itachi no less. Sasuke jumped to his feet but paused before running to his brother. Their eyes were glued to one another but they didn't move. Naruto glanced between their locked gazes.

"I'll make sure no one comes looking for you," he said, and slipped out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him.

The second Naruto was gone, they embraced. They clung to one another tightly, soaking up one another's presence. Sasuke was about to say something but his throat went dry. He was to happy to speak. Itachi ran his fingers through the raven spikes of Sasuke's hair and ran his other hand along his back, savoring every tiny thing about him.

"I was worried about you," Sasuke choked out.

"I was more worried about you. How are you feeling?"

Itachi drew away just a breath to give him a once over.

"I'm okay. You?"

"Fine. You sure your head's okay?"

Itachi touched the place where Sasori had hit him. When he didn't wince in pain Itachi was relieved.

"Its okay," Sasuke confirmed.

"And your arm?"

"Nii-san…"

Sasuke gave him a look that made Itachi smile.

"Sorry. I can't help myself."

"I know. Me neither."

Itachi gently laid a kiss against Sasuke's lips.

_And I don't know_

_This could break my heart or save me_

_Nothing's real _

_Until you let go completely_

Sasuke gladly kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing himself closer. Itachi placed his arms around Sasuke's waist, careful not to hold him to tight. He was still so delicate and now he wouldn't be able to take care of him. Itachi drew away to tell Sasuke that this wasn't permanent. He had to tell him that the only reason he was here was because he used his Sharingan to hypnotize the Anbu. They'd come to take him before long and they'd be even more pissed than before. But he couldn't help it. He had to see Sasuke one last time before he was dragged away. But before he could break the bad news to him, Sasuke pulled him back into the kiss.

Itachi was about to push him away but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't push him away after they'd been apart for so long. He caged him into his arms so their bodies molded together and the kisses grew more passionate. Itachi took a step forward and Sasuke took a step back. Slowly, they made their way to the couch. Sasuke backed into the arm of the couch and fell back onto the cushions.

_So here I go with all my thoughts _

_I've been saving_

_So here I go with all my fears_

_Weighing on me_

_Three months and I'm still sober_

_Picked all me weeds but kept the flowers_

_But I know its never really over_

Their kisses grew hungrier along with their touches. Itachi was careful with him. He didn't like how thin Sasuke had become and he was afraid he'd be to weak to handle this. He didn't want to hurt him anymore. He'd done enough of that. A voice in the furthest reaches of his mind was urging him to stop for Sasuke's sake. But Itachi couldn't deny Sasuke was he wanted. He never could. Itachi pressed closer to Sasuke, trapping him against the couch. He ran a hand along his thigh, earning a soft moan from his throat. Itachi got into a rhythm against Sasuke, lips always against his. One hand ran up and down Sasuke's thigh and the other massaged the skin beneath his shirt. He earned an orchestra of whimpers and groans in response to his touches.

Sasuke's hands found the buttons of Itachi's shirt beneath his open cloak. Itachi was to distracted by the way Sasuke moved to stop him. Sasuke ran his hands along Itachi's shoulders, sliding his clothes down. He hit a spot on his shoulder that made Itachi wince. There was a pause and Sasuke drew away, his obsidian eyes full of worry. He sat up on the couch, leaning against the arm. He pulled the cloak and shirt down, revealing a long, red scar that stretched from his back, over his shoulder, and to his chest. There were more, less severe scars dancing across his body. Hands shaking, Sasuke gently touched the scars.

"What happened to you?"

Itachi bit his lip. He hadn't wanted to tell Sasuke about Akatsuki's torture facility. He hadn't wanted to worry him. He should have known he couldn't hide his scars for long. He could never hide anything from him.

"Itachi…what did they do to you?"

Itachi met Sasuke's concerned eyes and a sense of calmness washed over him. He could talk about the island with anyone else for some reason. His mouth always went dry. The memories froze him with fear. He'd never been more afraid in his life. He'd been afraid of never seeing the light of day again. He'd been afraid of never being granted his freedom and never being allowed to see Sasuke again. But, as he looked into his loved one's eyes, his mouth didn't go dry and his thoughts weren't lost in a fog of fear.

"I was late," Itachi started. "Akatsuki never intended on letting me come home to you. They locked me in a place called Devil's Island."

He hesitated when he spoke the word's "Devil's Island." Sasuke noticed his sudden hesitation and touched his cheek reassuringly.

"I would have been back so much sooner if it hadn't been for that."

Itachi's voice started shaking as he remembered his ordeal. Sasuke quickly took his face in his hands and pressed his forehead against his. Itachi had no choice but to look back into those eyes…not that he didn't mind or anything.

"Its over now," Sasuke whispered.

Itachi shook his head, eyes still locked with Sasuke's.

"They'll be back. And even without them, I'm still going to prison. Who knows what will happen there?"

"You're here now," Sasuke tried.

"Yes. But not for long."

Sasuke didn't press the subject any further. He didn't want to talk about losing him again. He didn't want to talk about pain or suffering. He just wanted to cherish the time he had left with him. Itachi read those feelings in his eyes and managed a genuine smile despite the situation.

"What am I going to do without you Sasuke?"

He touched his unruly raven bangs, running them through his fingers. Sasuke's smile was sad.

"We'll figure something out. As long as we have faith in one another, we'll be okay."

"You always find something positive in the worst situations."

Itachi kissed him again, this time feeling more confident in himself and Sasuke. Sasuke was stronger than he thought. He was willing to fight for them, even after everything Itachi'd put him through. Itachi had to be just as strong. He couldn't let anything come between them.

_And I don't know_

_I could crash and burn but maybe_

_At the end of this road_

_I might catch a glimpse of me_

_So I won't worry about my timing_

_I wanna get it right_

_No comparing, second guessing_

_No not this time_

Itachi pulled down one side of Sasuke's shirt, revealing soft, porcelain skin. He gently kissed his neck. Sasuke let his head fall back and succumbed to Itachi. He moaned when he lightly nipped his skin. He brought his head back up and nuzzled Itachi's neck. He delicately traced his scar with his own lips, trying to take his pain away. His hands weaved into Itachi's long hair and they held his head against his neck. Itachi didn't object and kept nursing the tender skin with his lips. But he attempted to tempt Sasuke to let him explore further. Itachi took hold of the bottom of Sasuke's shirt and quickly swiped it off of him. He carefully pushed him back down against the couch cushions so he could get closer to him. His hands slid up to Sasuke's chest and played with the more sensitive skin there.

Sasuke gasped and released his head from his neck. Itachi slid his lips down over Sasuke's collarbone and even lower still. Sasuke arched up under his touch, craving his attention. He hungered for Itachi's kiss; his touch; his approval. He wanted to be good for him. He wanted to relive that first experience so many months ago. He wanted Itacih's love and affection. He wanted to be greedy for once in his life. He wanted to go to the extreme. All he wanted in that moment was Itachi. He wanted to get lost inside him and forget everything that threatened to tear them apart. He wanted it all to go away and he wanted Itachi to be the one that made it happen.

_Three months and I'm still breathing_

_Been a long road since those hands_

_I left my tears in but I know_

_Its never really over no wake up_

_Three months and I'm still standing here_

_Three months and I'm getting better yea_

_Three months and I still am_

_Three months and its still harder now_

_Three months I've been living here without you now_

_Three months yea three months_

Sasuke curled up against Itachi, nestling against his side and beneath his arm. He sighed in content. He was happy. He hadn't been happy in a long time. He felt at peace. He knew he'd have to face reality before long but at that moment, all his troubles had subsided.

"Even better the second time," he murmured to Itachi.

Itachi smiled and absently ran his hand through Sasuke's hair.

"I wish it could be like this," Sasuke started. "I wish we could be like this always. I wish we had no worries and nothing to fight against. I wish it was just you and me."

"Yeah. Me too."

Itachi kissed Sasuke's head and draped his arms around him, pulling the throw blanket around him. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, leaning his head against the arm of the couch. An answer dawned on him as he silently asked himself how he could fix this.

"Sasuke?" he began.

"Mmhm?"

"How much do you love me?"

Sasuke sat up a little so he could look down at Itachi.

"Why would you ask something like that? You know how much I love you."

Sasuke caressed his dark chocolate brown/black locks comfortingly. He could sense that Itachi was about to ask him a difficult question. Itachi played with Sasuke's black bangs.

"Sasuke…Do you love me enough to…"

Itachi hesitated. He was about to ask Sasuke to do something life-changing. He wasn't sure how he would react if he said no. He wanted him to decide on his own without being forced or pressured. Maybe he shouldn't even bother asking.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said, lips brushing against his cheek. "Aniki…Its okay."

Sasuke rubbed his head against Itachi's like a cat rubbing against its owner's leg. The proposition spilled from Itachi's mouth without his command.

"Would you runaway with me?"

Sasuke paused and Itachi braced himself. It was a lot to ask of Sasuke. If they ran away together, Sasuke'd be abandoning everything he'd grown up with. He'd abandon his home, his heritage, his friends…and his family. He'd have to leave the fatherly gaze of Kakashi and the brotherly arm of Naruto. Itachi regretted asking Sasuke to give up so much just for him. He felt selfish and horrible. What right did he have to ask that of Sasuke?

"I'm sorry," Itachi started. "I shouldn't have said that. It was a stupid idea. Forget that I ask--"

He was cut off when Sasuke kissed him suddenly. Sasuke maneuvered himself so he was straddling Itachi. He held the kiss before drawing barely an inch away.

"I'd go anywhere with you…no matter the sacrifice."

Before Itachi could say anything to him, Sasuke closed the gap between their lips once again. Itachi placed a hand on the back of Sasuke's head and rolled over so he was the one on top. Sasuke giggled against his lips and all the "Are you sure" questions Itachi was going to ask melted away. He could read it in Sasuke's smile. He really would go anywhere with him if it meant they could be together. Sasuke's smile was contagious. Neither of them could stop for the rest of the night. They were going to get their happy ending after all.

_Three months and I'm still breathing_

_Three months and I still remember it_

_Three months and I wake up_

_Three months and I'm still sober_

_Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_

**A/N: WOOT!! ONE MORE CHAPTER!! Come on people! Hit that REVIEW button! I got like two reviews for the last chapter and I worked on that for months man! Geez! I'm really excited now that we're at the end! I hope you're all going to like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I don't know if you like it unless you REVIEW! The authoress luvs u all! :) Thnx!!**


	16. Epilogue: Boston

**Chapter XVI. "Epilogue ~ Boston"**

**Disclaimer: **The song used in this chapter is titled "Boston" by Augustana.

_In the light of the sun is there anyone?_

_Oh it has begun, Oh dear you look so lost_

_Eyes are red and tears are shed_

_This world you must have crossed you said_

_You don't know me, You don't even care_

_You don't know me, You don't wear my chains_

The hidden village of Konoha was healing. It had been two weeks since the Akatsuki invasion. It would be a while until they were as strong as before. But everyone was doing their part which was helping speed up the reconstruction. Sakura wandered through the streets, deaf to the hammering and shouting. It had been two weeks since Akatsuki invaded…it had been two weeks since the Uchiha brothers disappeared. She should have suspected Sasuke was planning something after their final conversation.

_The day following the Akatsuki invasion, Sakura knocked on Sasuke's apartment door. She had come here with good intentions. After his outburst in the Hokage's office and his rejection of his medal of honor, Sakura had wanted to cheer him up. He was probably lonely without Itachi. She reminded herself not to mention the traitorous Uchiha. Arguing about him would just ruin the afternoon she had planned. Sasuke answered the door which she found surprising. She was afraid he'd spiraled back down into his depression since Itachi was in prison._

"_Good morning Sasuke-kun."_

_ It was 10:30 AM. Sasuke didn't greet her back. He didn't even offer her a smile. He just glared at her in the same way he had so long ago. He was cold again and unreadable. She tried not to let his return to that personality faze her._

"_Um…I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a walk with me. I know you must have a lot on your mind and I just thought you might want to clear your head a little."_

"_And you think I can do that with you?"_

_She didn't understand at first. That darkness in his voice had caught her off guard._

"_How can anyone clear their head when you're their babbling on about yourself?"_

"_That's not--"_

_ "Every time you want to go 'talk' with someone, you only want to talk about you. Yeah, its __**always **__about Sakura. Anything you say is always about you. Its always about how great you are; how great __**your **__training is going; how many great, charitable things __**you're **__doing. No wonder you can't ever get a date. No one wants to sit with you for hours and listen to you brag about yourself."_

_Sakura was stunned. Was this really Sasuke? Even when he was cold, before Itachi had come, he'd never spoken to her like that before._

"_S-Sasuke…"_

"_Go ahead. Cry. See what the hell I care. I'm not falling for that pathetic trick anymore. Go cry to someone who cares!"_

_He slammed the door in her face._

The following day, Uchiha Sasuke had vanished. The memory brought tears to her eyes. Had he always thought that way of her? Was she really that pathetic? Did he really hate her that much? Did he hate her enough to leave his home?

_Essential and appealed_

_Carry all your thoughts across an open field_

_When flowers gaze at you, they're not the only ones crying when they see you_

_You said you don't know me, you don't even care_

_You don't know me, you don't wear my chains_

This was his escape. He always came here to calm himself down. He came here to think and to remember. The Memorial Stone held many memories for Hatake Kakashi. He looked down upon the names engraved in the rock. A few in particular stood out, each bearing the name Uchiha.

"What would you have done?" he asked one of the names

A warm breeze swept the field, bringing with it the sweet scents of Spring and the painful memory from two weeks ago.

_Kakashi was in need of an escape after the previous day's events. The stress of the invasion and keeping Sasuke safe was getting to him. He hadn't expected to see the one person he was trying to de-stress about, there in his usual thinking spot. Sasuke was kneeling in front of the Memorial Stone, his back turned to Kakashi. He could see there was a bouquet of white lilies laying at the base of the stone. Kakashi had never known Sasuke to visit the Memorial Stone. The Uchiha clan had a large section of the cemetery where they were buried. Kakashi had always known Sasuke to pay tribute to his family at that site. The names of the Uchiha clan were engraved in the stone as well but Sasuke had never visited as far as he knew._

"_Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke didn't turn to him but he got to his feet. Their was a long silence before the young Uchiha spoke._

[POSSIBLE SPOILER WARNING]

"_You know, if Obito lived…he might've been my uncle or something." _

_Kakashi was caught off guard when Sasuke spoke the name of his deceased squad mate. Since when did Sasuke know what happened to Obito? Sasuke finally turned to him, his obsidian eyes frosty and hurt._

"_You never got along with him did you? You two always fought. The only time you ever supported him was at the end."_

_Kakashi felt his heart going cold. He knew Sasuke was unstable but he wouldn't be accused of being at fault for Obito's death. He had blamed himself for years, thinking he could have done something to save Obito. He had finally come to terms with it a few years ago, about the time he'd been assigned to Squad 7._

"_Do you have something against us?" Sasuke suddenly asked._

_Kakashi was confused by the question._

"_Do you want all us Uchihas to be miserable?" _

_"What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke!?" Kakashi finally snapped. "You know I'd never wish misery or death on anyone!" _

_"Then what the hell are you doing to me!?" _

_There was a pause. An ominous breeze brushed the grass and the flowers of the field. Sasuke glanced away from him and at the Memorial Stone. His hand fell on a section of the stone. His finger started absently tracing one of the names._

"_You know…you were like a father to me…A father he never was." _

_Kakashi knew he was referring to Uchiha Fugaku._

"_He never paid much attention to me. I was never quite good enough for him. But you never thought little of me."_

_Sasuke turned back to him, his eyes now full of sadness and betrayal._

"_You gave me compliments. You thought I was talented and smart. You made me feel proud of myself."_

_Kakashi was stunned. He had never known Sasuke felt that way._

"_But no matter how good I was…The one time I needed you to support me…you went against me."_

_The look in Sasuke's eyes as he said that broke Kakashi's heart._

"_The one time I find something that makes me happy, you want to take it away. I thought I could trust you. But you're just like everyone else. You all think the same thing. I was better off before. I should have never put my trust in you."_

_ The next breeze that passed through was cold and foreboding like Sasuke's eyes. That was the last look he saw in them before Sasuke turned away and disappeared._

Kakashi gazed at the Memorial Stone as if he could find the answers among the names.

"Why can't he see?" he asked Obito. "Why can't he see the truth? What if Itachi's hurt him?"

Itachi had vanished on the day of the invasion. The next day had been when Kakashi encountered Sasuke at that exact spot. That was the last he'd seen of him.

_Sasuke…where did you go?_

_She said I think I'll go to Boston_

_I think I'll start a new life_

_I think I'll start it over_

_Where no one knows my name_

Naruto stopped by the Lark and gazed up at a window. Beyond that window was an empty room. That empty room held a story of two forbidden lovers. The Uchiha brothers were gone. They were happy. Naruto smiled. He remembered the smiles on both their faces when they told him their plan.

"_You're leaving?"_

_The news had caught Naruto off guard._

"_Yeah," Sasuke said, a smile on his face. "If we runaway, we could be together. Tsunade and Akatsuki will never be able to find us! We could live the life we've always wanted!"_

_Sasuke hugged Itachi's arm in excitement. Naruto didn't know how to react. He wanted Sasuke to be happy. He wanted him to be with Itachi. He wanted that smile on his face to never leave. But he didn't want Sasuke to leave __**him**__. He loved Sasuke as well. He didn't love him the way Itachi did but he loved him still. He looked up to him. He was his best friend. He understood him and he trusted him. What would he do without him? _

_"W-Where will you go?" Naruto asked, hesitantly._

"_Somewhere secluded. Somewhere small. To a place no one's heard of," Itachi answered._

"_If anyone does come looking for us, they'll be searching in all the big cities. If we go to a small town, they might just brush over it," Sasuke added._

"_Do you…have any towns in consideration?" Naruto asked._

_He tried to sound like he supported this sudden decision. He was still unsure about how he felt about this departure. He tried not to sound like he was against them. He wanted to help them. He wanted to protect them. But he didn't want to lose them. Sasuke must have noticed his reluctance._

"_Naruto? What's wrong?"_

_Naruto sighed in defeat. He supposed there was no harm in telling him how he felt about this plan. Sasuke would understand…he hoped._

"_Are you sure you have to leave?"_

_The brothers looked confused but then Sasuke seemed to understand._

"_Do you want us to stay?"_

_Naruto bit his lip._

"_Its just…you're my friend Sasuke. We've known each other since we were kids. It would be…wrong if you weren't here. But it would be wrong of me to stop you from pursuing what made you happy. Its just…I'll miss you…Both of you." _

_Sasuke glanced up at Itachi. Naruto watched the older Uchiha tense. Naruto could tell what he was afraid of. He was afraid that Sasuke had changed his mind. Naruto instantly wanted to take back what he said. He didn't want to be the one that prevented the Uchihas from being together. Sasuke came up to him with a sad smile._

"_I'd miss you too Naruto. But I wouldn't keep out of touch. We wouldn't have not told you where we were going."_

"_What? Really?"_

"_Of course. I know I can trust you with our hiding place."_

_Naruto felt silly. He overreacted. But he felt his heart warm. Sasuke really trusted him enough to keep in touch with him? Naruto smiled at him._

"_Thanks Sasuke. I appreciate that."_

_Sasuke smiled in return. Itachi cleared his throat from behind Sasuke. The younger boys turned to him curiously._

"_I have to get going," Itachi said to Sasuke._

_A twang of longing sprung into Sasuke's eyes._

"_Already?"_

"_I can't wait much longer. The Anbu could pop up at anytime." _

_"Okay. Please be careful?" _

_Sasuke gave Itachi a hug._

"_Don't get caught."_

_ "I won't. I'll see you tomorrow." _

_Itachi gave him a kiss good-bye before slinging a backpack over his shoulder and heading towards the door. He stopped in front of Naruto._

"_Thanks Naruto. You're the only one that gave me a shot at turning my life around. I appreciate it."_

_Itachi offered him his hand and Naruto gladly took it to shake._

"_I'm glad Sasuke found a friend like you."_

_Naruto felt overwhelmed with all the praise he was getting. Itachi turned back to Sasuke._

"_I'll be waiting for you," he said._

"_I'll be there soon."_

_Reluctantly, Itachi left._

"_You're leaving tomorrow?"_

"_We can't give them anytime to take Itachi. The sooner we leave the better."_

_ "Oh…Yeah…right! Of course!" _

_"Naruto…"_

_Naruto didn't know why he bothered trying to hide how he felt about Sasuke's decision. Sasuke could always tell when he was faking it. Naruto looked down at the floor, ashamed in himself for being so selfish._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke. I really am happy for you. I'm happy you're finally getting the happiness you deserve. Its just going to be difficult getting used to you not being here. That's all."_

"_Naruto…I feel bad…"_

"_No! Don't be!" Naruto instantly scolded, looking up at Sasuke._

_Sasuke gave him a curious look. Naruto took a breath to get his thoughts organized. He had to support Sasuke. He had to put Sasuke's feelings before his own. Naruto recalled how easily Sasuke had lied to protect him when Sasori tried to take him away. Why couldn't he be as selfless?_

_ "I'll miss you…but I'll be happier if you go. If you go, then you'll be happy. And if you're happy then I'm happy. You've been through more than any of us. You deserve this. Don't let me or anyone stop you!"_

_ Sasuke stared at him for a little bit then smiled. He held up his fist and Naruto gladly tapped it with his own. Then they hugged._

"_Thank you Naruto."_

_ "I'll miss you Buddy."_

_ They stepped away._

"_Will you see me off tomorrow night?" Sasuke asked, hopefully._

"_Duh! Did you even __**have **__to ask?" _

_Sasuke laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Naruto had ever heard. That was what Naruto wanted. He wanted Sasuke to start his new life with laughter._

The cherry blossom tree that grew alongside the building was in full bloom now that the Uchihas were gone. Naruto thought it was a good omen. The tree had blossomed just like Sasuke had. Soon the flowers would be falling away to make room for new buds next Spring. Just like the Uchihas, they were ready to start over.

_I'll get out of California_

_I'm tired of the weather_

_I think I'll get a lover_

_And fly 'em out to Spain_

Sakura had no control over her feet. She knew it had been two weeks but the shock and hurt still felt new. She felt like she was caught beneath a storm cloud that never stopped pouring rain. Sasuke's last words never stopped replaying through her head. Was she really like that? She had asked herself that question every hour or so since Sasuke had said what he did. Sakura snapped back to reality when she heard a familiar, irritating humming. She turned and found herself across the street from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino was there, locking the doors for the day. She was humming a cheery tune and had a dance to her step.

_What the hell is she so happy about? _Sakura asked herself.

The pink-haired girl noticed a scroll in the blonde's hand. Ino started in a direction Sakura was very familiar with. The route Ino was going to take would lead her straight to the Lark Apartment Complex a.k.a. Sasuke's abandoned residence. Curious, Sakura tailed after Ino

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

Naruto leaned against the wall of the building in the shade of the cherry blossom tree to await his package.

_The sun was falling beneath the horizon and Konoha was cast in shadows. Sasuke and Naruto took the darkness to their advantage. They headed to the village gate to meet Itachi._

"_It sounds like a nice place you're going to," Naruto commented._

_Sasuke had spent their walk describing the town he and Itachi were planning on settling into. They intended on staying in the Land of Fire but they were going to a town close to the border and far from Konoha._

"_Its going to be great!" Sasuke exclaimed, excitement in his voice._

_Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he continued to babble about his new life. He really would miss Sasuke. He'd miss the innocent arguments. He'd miss the training sessions. He'd miss the trips to Ichiraku Ramen. He'd even miss the days Sasuke was bossier than usual. He'd miss his encouraging personality, his kind smile, and even the evil smiles that warned Naruto he was plotting something. He'd miss the occasional pranks they pulled on one another. Itachi had really changed Sasuke._

_Speaking of, Naruto realized he'd miss having Itachi around as well. He was a good buddy. Once you got to know him, Itachi was quite the comedian. He was the master of sarcasm and a genius at word battles. He could always win an argument. Before he had to leave, Itachi had really been becoming a part of the family. Sasuke brought him back from memory lane when he waved his hand in front of his face._

"_Naruto? You there?"_

"_I'm really going to miss you Sasuke," Naruto admitted._

_Sasuke smiled at him._

"_I'm going to miss you too Naruto."_

_They arrived at the Gate. The guards were out cold and Itachi was anxiously awaiting their arrival. Everything about Sasuke lit up when he saw his brother. Itachi had a similar reaction. Sasuke took a breath and turned to Naruto to say his last good-byes._

"_Write me every week. Got it?" Naruto commanded._

"_Got it," Sasuke responded. "Ino agreed to transfer for us."_

"_Great!" _

_The two friends had agreed that it would be safer to send letters through a source the Anbu would suspect least. Sasuke had nominated Ino and she had gladly agreed._

"_I'm expecting training tips via air mail," Naruto said._

_Sasuke laughed._

"_I'm serious!" _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes._

"_Come on! Even though you won't be here I still want to be better than you!" _

_"I'll be back again someday to teach you." _

_"What day will that be?"_

_ "The day you become Hokage."_

_Naruto paused, his heart lifting at Sasuke's words._

"_You're going to be great someday Naruto. Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll make it. You don't need my help to become Hokage."_

_Naruto felt his eyes prickling with joyful tears. That was the nicest thing Sasuke or anyone else had told him. But it meant the most coming from Sasuke. His idol was finally telling him what he had always wanted to hear._

"_Thank you Sasuke. That really means a lot."_

_Naruto didn't let himself cry when Sasuke hugged him again._

"_Good-bye Naruto," he whispered before running to Itachi._

_Naruto watched with a broad smile as the Uchihas embraced. They spun around together, smiling and kissing. Naruto let Sasuke go. He could hold onto him. It was like letting your kid go off into the world. It hurt but you were happy for them because they were happy. Naruto watched the brothers interlace their fingers together and begin their trek away from their old home. He then turned away and began his lonely walk home. Once Naruto saw the charred and crumbling buildings of their home he laughed. He hadn't realized how fitting and slightly ironic that moment of departure had been._

Naruto smiled at the irony he remembered. The Uchihas had literally left a chaotic and crumbling city into the sunset for a new and more bright life.

_I think I'll go to Boston_

_I think that I'm just tired_

_I think I need a new town _

_To leave this all behind_

Ino inhaled the sweet scent of cherry blossoms as she approached the tree beside the Lark. She smiled at the delighted look on Naruto's face when she approached.

"Delivery for Mr. Uzumaki!" she announced.

"Quit joking around Ino. Hand it over."

"Say please," she teased, holding the scroll just beyond Naruto's reach.

"_Please _hand it over."

Ino dropped the message into Naruto's eager hands. The excited blonde quickly tore open the scroll and scanned the letters scrolled across it. Ino waited patiently for Naruto to finish reading. Naruto rolled up the scroll with a smile.

"Well? How are they doing?" Ino asked anxiously.

"Fine. They're settling in nicely. They're befriending the townspeople and seem to be fitting in quite nicely."

"And…?"

"_And _I got a new super top secret Uchiha jutsu to practice!"

"Now way! Let me see!"

Ino lunged for the scroll but Naruto fought her off.

"Damn it Naruto! Let me see!"

"No way! You know the rules!"

They laughed throughout the tussle and Naruto eventually broke free and ran away. Ino remained beneath the cherry blossom tree laughing hysterically.

[NO NARUTOXINO INTENDED]

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

Sakura was enraged. Ino was getting letters from Sasuke? Sasuke trusted _Ino _with his letters to Naruto but not _her_? Sakura's fists and teeth clenched in rage as she watched Naruto and Ino fight over Sasuke's scroll. How could this be? How could he trust that conniving slut over his own teammate? Tears prickled Sakura's eyes. What did it take to win Sasuke's trust? What did it take to win his approval? Sakura suddenly knew what she had to do. She had to get better. She had to become stronger. She had to prepare herself for the next time she saw Sasuke. She would show him how strong she could be. She ran to find her answers.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

Kakashi wasn't sure where to go. Every time he left, he always ended up back at the Memorial Stone. He finally gave up on trying to walk away and stayed standing before the rock.

"If you were his teacher, what would you have done?" he asked Obito.

As if on cue, a warm Spring breeze passed him.

_Let go._

Kakashi spun around in fright. Had he imagined it? He must have. He didn't believe in ghosts. But those two words sounded so real. He had recognized Obito's voice as clear as day. Kakashi turned back to the stone.

_Let go?_

How could he let go when he blamed himself for what Sasuke went through?

"Déjà vu," Kakashi muttered to himself.

He realized he was exactly where he was a few years ago. He had blamed himself for Obito's death for a while. Now he was blaming himself for Sasuke's disappearance. Kakashi sighed, trying to convince himself Sasuke was okay.

_Sasuke's smart. He knew what he was doing, _he reassured himself.

Kakashi tilted his head up to the sky and gazed at the clouds. He imagined Sasuke's laughter and heard Itachi laughing along with him. Could he have been wrong about Itachi? Kakashi remembered the fury and determination in the Uchiha's eyes during the invasion. He remembered the way he held Sasuke after Sasori had hit him. He remembered how he spoke to comfort him before the Anbu took him away.

_Oh no. I've been so blind!_

Kakashi cursed himself for his own stupidity. How cold he let himself believe Itachi didn't love Sasuke? Their feelings for one another were undeniably true.

"Forgive me Sasuke. I'm sorry I couldn't be the father you wanted me to be."

Kakashi lowered his head. He knew in his heart that, wherever Sasuke was, he was happy. But he also knew he'd let him down.

_I won't make that mistake again. I promise you Sasuke. I'll be better_

_I think I need a sunrise_

_I'm tired of the sunset_

_I hear its nice in the Summer_

_Some snow would be nice_

Ino counted the cherry blossoms on the tree beside the Lark. She often passed it when she came to visit Sasuke. She always examined the blossoms out of habit. It was a little tree, housing about 30 flowers. The branch stretching across the Uchihas' window had the loveliest blooms. Ino had counted eight blossoms plus an unopened bud every time she passed by. But Ino didn't see that bud. There wasn't even a blossom in its place. It was almost like it had never been there.

**.:AlL tHoSe PrEcIoUs SeCoNdS:.**

The setting sun painted rainbows across the water's rippling surface. It also caught the glint of two gold bands upon two porcelain fingers interlaced with one another. Gentle, warm lips rolled against one another above the interlocked hands. Dark locks tangled together the closer the two got together. Neither Uchiha could stop smiling and neither Uchiha could find the words to describe their happiness at that moment. Sasuke hadn't needed a big wedding. All he needed were those binding words. He didn't care that they had to lie to the priest about being brothers. It was said and done now. He was officially married.

Akatsuki's money had paid for the small boat they sat in now. Itachi had taken Kisame's advice and used the money to start his new life with Sasuke. The boat driver had been paid well not to talk or comment about them and he was doing his job well. They barely knew he was there. But, then again, they were to distracted by one another's kiss to notice.

"I love you," Sasuke murmured to him.

"I love you," Itachi repeated. "I've always loved you."

A warm sea breeze enveloped them and with that breeze came a lone flower. The pink blossom floated down to the indigo water. The cherry blossom was in full bloom and had large petals that caught the tiniest water droplets. It drifted slowly after the boat on the gentle waves. The storm had subsided. The blossom had finally bloomed.

_You don't know me, you don't even care…_

_Boston…where no one knows my name_

**.::THE END::.**

**Author's Review: **O…M…G…0.0 I never thought I'd see those two words at the bottom of this fic! Yes! Its finally over! After like three years of procrastination its finally over! Omigosh! I want to thank you all, my loyal fans that supported me throughout this fic. Despite all its bumps in the road I think it still turned out great! This chapter was supposed to be like the final episode of the first Naruto series when Sasuke leaves. Except this time Sasuke left for Itachi and for love instead of for Orochimaru and revenge/power. Sakura's going to go on to seek strength and stuff just like in Shippuden and everyone's gonna move on. I'm so proud of this fic and how it turned out. I just finished reading about Kakashi's past so that's why I mentioned Obito so much. It was so sad! I'd like to thank darksoul1313 as well because if she hadn't suggested it this would have only been a twoshot! XDXD Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did! XDXD Also if you liked this fic you may also enjoy another fic of mine titled "Be Mine." And for all you ItaSasu fan girls stop by the "All About Itachi And Sasuke" Forum! PLEASE REVIEW and Thank you Thank you THANK YOU!! The authoress luvs u all!! :) See you next fanfic! XD


End file.
